Gaining Innocence
by Power Of Universe
Summary: Waking up in an unfamiliar place and gaining a new 'body', Harry was thrust into another world by the Gatekeeper of the Veil. Harry now known as Henrikas, have to survive in the new world as he obtains his memory that was suppressed by his so called loving 'family' and 'friends'. He never thought that he will see familiar faces along the way. Dark!Creature!Cannibal!Deaged!Harry.
1. Chapter 1 : The Gatekeeper

A/N : Hello! I've just finish watching Hannibal series and I must say. It. Was. Epic. Oh my god. I love the cannibal bromance between them. And I ship Hannigram/Lecham! They are made to be together! Don't you think so? I haven't watched the movies yet, maybe in this next month or so and I can't wait! Okay, that's aside. This fic that I try to write is an AU, where Harry Potter will be the main character. Of course, like any other fics, there's a twist inside. I know that many people don't like crossover, but I will try to do a good one. Reviews are highly welcomed. And English is not my main language so please forgive the grammatical errors.

* * *

><p>Summary : AU. Harry was betrayed by his so called loving 'family' and 'friends'. Devastated by learning the truth, he jumped into the Veil in hope to die but of course it didn't happen that way. Waking up in an unfamiliar place with no recollections being there, he was greeted by the Gatekeeper who helped him regain his memories back. Learning the shocking truth about himself is one thing. Thrust into another world was definitely not in his plans. DarkCreature!Cannibal!Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairings : Hannibal/Will

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 : The Gatekeeper<span>

"Hey."

"Wake up." Poke. Poke.

Harry groaned. _Who the hell did that poking..._

Poke. "How long are you going to sleep?" The voice seemed annoyed. "Hey!" Poke. "I've got no time for this!"

"WAKE UP!" Jab.

"OWWWW!" Harry hissed in pain as his side was jabbed by something sharp. "What do you that for?!" He asked angrily before realising he didn't where he was. Harry blinked. All he sees was darkness. Total blackness. _What the...am I still sleeping?_ "Where is this?"

A cough caught Harry's ears. A boy, perhaps a ten year old was staring at him. He has white hair and a pair of cat-like yellow eyes. Harry didn't like his eyes gazed at him. It felt like he saw right through him. _Creepy..._

"It's not nice to say creepy to the person who saves you, you know." The boy looked offended. Harry frowned. He did not say it out aloud. How can he hear it? "Cause I can." Harry stepped back. Okay, that was a bit unnerving. It was weird enough to wake up in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar face. Now, there was a boy who can read his mind.

"Who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously. "Where am I? What did you do to me?" He eyed the sharp stick the boy was holding. Is that the thing that he used to poke him with? No wonder it hurt! The end of the stick practically pointy enough to make a hole out of his body.

The boy looked at him amused. "I'm Gatekeeper! You can call me GK." The boy shook his hand vigorously. _When did he get so close to me? And where did that stick go?! Did it just vanish or something?_

"As for your other questions, Harry.." GK said slowly. Hands still not leaving Harry's. "You are on the other side of life, the death. You fell... or should I say jumped, into the Veil. And now you are dead." He said seriously.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted. Veil? He didn't remember jumping into one. Why would he do that? That was suicide!

"Just kidding!" The boy grinned before releasing his hands from Harry's hand and Harry sighed in relief. "About the death part anyway. The others were true." He stated in a matter of fact.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted again. "What do you mean by I jumped?!"

"Geez, no need to shout. I can hear you." The white-haired boy said irritatedly. Harry bowed his head in shame. "Anyway, you decided to jump after you betrayed by your so called loving 'family' and 'friends'. It was funny though, to see they tried to catch you, but at the same time wanted to let you fall." GK snickered.

"Betrayed?" Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ya. Something about you being kidnapped when you were a child."

"Kidnapped?" He parroted. "When I was young?" His minds reeling at the words GK said. Why didn't he remember any of this, then? And the boy said something about betrayal. Did his family betrayed him to the Death Eaters of something? Why didn't he know about this?

"That's because they did something to you. Your mind mostly." GK said.

"My mind?" Harry asked in disbelieved. "No, no no no no no no. You got the wrong guy. My family loves me." He said defensively. Of course. This must be a trick somehow. Yes! A trick by Voldemort. How dare he mess up with his dream! But somehow, in the back of his mind, he believed that it was really happening.

"No, Harry. I'm sorry, but this is real." GK shook his head. "I'm real. You're real. We're in the Veil." He said honestly. "Actually, I didn't think that your mind can take it after what they did to you. You're much stronger than I give credit for." He smiled softly.

Harry still reluctant to believe the boy. "How can I know what you said is real?" He stared at the cat-like eyes. "What if you just lying?"

The white-haired boy stared at him. "You don't. But you can choose what you believe."

There was a long silence before Harry decided to speak. "I... trust you. I don't know why, but I don't think you would lie to me even though we've just met. Not anything serious, no."

GK smiled. "Thank you."

"Did...did you know what they did to my mind? You know, my...family..?" He asked awkwardly. The Gatekeeper's eyes hardened and for a split second Harry could see the fury in his eyes. Why is he so angry?

"Yes.. They, suppressed your memories."

"Can you lift it?" Harry asked, curiously.

GK looked at Harry again. Something unreadable surface on his face. He looked sad and reluctant to answer his question. It was weird that the boy can jump from the happy to serious to defensive in a split second. It's like he can't control his emotions. _Like a child..._

"I'm not a child." He hissed. "And to answer your question.. Yes. I can remove whatever constricting your memories."

Harry looked hopefully at the white-haired boy. "You can?!" He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know why he jumped into the Veil. He wanted to know what the betrayal is about. And he will get his answer if he can gain his memories back. "Can you lift it for me?"

GK shook his head. "No. The memories will be forced on your mind. The burden of gaining suppressed memories can make you insane or worse, _kill_ you." Harry gulped when he saw the yellow eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Well... if I decided to jump, then. Maybe... maybe that's because I wanted to die?" Harry asked.

GK frowned. "Perhaps.."

"Then, it wouldn't matter, right. I wanted to know what pushed me until I decided to die. It must be something very painful. I want to know." The green-eyed teen said determinedly.

"Don't you afraid of knowing that someone betrayed you?" GK asked curiously. Harry blinked. Yes. He was afraid. Actually, he didn't want to know at all. But he wanted to understand.

"Yes. But I'm more afraid than not knowing that someone betraying me." Harry chuckled humourlessly. "So, can you help me, GK?" He asked.

GK sighed. "Of course. Don't say that I didn't warn you, though." Harry nodded. "Oh yes, before I forgot. Your personality will probably take 180 degrees when you get your memories back."

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

"That's because the one they suppressed were your real personality, not this one you had right now. I guessed when your memories back it will assimilate with your current one." GK explained.

"You mean I'm not me?" Harry asked again. Shocked by the revelations. Not only his memories were suppressed, his family also betrayed him. Now, he's not acting like him? Is that why he was so conflicted with himself? Harry chuckled bitterly at the misfortune that befall him. _Really, it sucks to be me._

"Harry?" GK asked, concerned. "Did you already lose your mind?" Harry shook his head.

"No. It's just there's always something new I learnt about myself that is quite shocking. Next, you tell me I'm not a human or something." He joked. That's hilarious. He is a human. Don't question it.

The Gatekeeper eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't tell you? You are not completely human, Harry. In fact, you are a cannibal." Harry stilled his body. Not human. He was not a human! Oh Merlin! He's a cannibal! A man-eater! That's worse than Death Eater! His eyes rolled back and he went limp before falling down.

_Thud._

"Harry?" GK looked at the unmoving body in front of him before sighing. "That's just great. He fainted." A sharp pointy stick magically appeared in his hand. The Gatekeeper smiled mischievously as he watched the unconscious Harry.

"Now I need to wake him again..."

* * *

><p>So how is it? Good? Bad? I know that it was short but this chapter is more like a prologue. The next one will be longer. Should I continue this story or not?<p>

Explanation : As I said in the Author's Note, this fic is an AU. Non-canon. Lily and James are alive in this fic and they will appear in the flashback Harry will had later. They will become the bad guys (sorry Lily and James fans). And Harry is not a human. Not completely that is. If you want to know, you gotta read it. Harry jumped into the Veil but he did not die, GK saves him and the reason why, is in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 : Memories

A/N: This is the second chapter! It was longer than I thought, actually. Okay I felt the need to explain some of the things that I reaaaly forgot to mention. This is a deaged!Harry fic. I'm so, so sorry to those who didn't like this type. I really forgot about that. I should add deaged!Harry on the summary. My bad. And to those who hoped this will be a threesome, sorry again. Come on, I know that Harry is adorable and all but I am uncomfortable with the thought of a child in a relationship.

To those who reviews, favs, and follows you are awesome! You made my day. Really, I felt so happy.

* * *

><p>To eveemars87 : Thank you for your review! I'm sorry to disapoint you that this will not be WillHarry/Hannibal but I do infact thought about writing them. Actually I have drabbles on them! But I decided to do this story first, so sorry. If you're interested, it's about Harry as an 'innocent' pastry chef that open his shop near the academy Will's working. Of course our favourite FBI profiler can't resist to keep coming after he taste the super delicious pastry of Harry. Hannibal was jealous of Harry when the empath kept talking about how good the pastry was to the psychiatrist. And of course our cannibal decided to join Will when the empath invited him to come to the place, mainly because of curiosity. But then, he saw Harry and well... _things_ happen. Hehehehe. If you like, I can write it if I have times. But it won't be for a long while. So tell me if you're interested, yeah?

To NewBlueTrue : Hmm... there will be explanation on this chapter but anyway, I did write that Harry is not completely human, yeah? So, when I say that he is a cannibal, you can think that he is part cannibal because of his human heritage. Oh, and thanks for the review and liking GK! You made my day.

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairing : Hannibal/Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 : Memories<span>

Harry feels content. If this is a dream, he never wanted to wake up from it. He never felt this peaceful before, it seems like the air was easier to breathe and the warm feeling that he felt was making him very sleepy. Yup. He never wanted to wake up. Harry buried himself deeper into the soft of the material he was being put upon, cotton or silk, it didn't really matter as it felt so damn good on his skin! His mind slowly drifts into a slumber when he heard a soft gentle voice.

"_Wake up, sleepyhead. It's sunshine already._"

_Who? _ The voice chuckled when he made a muffled sound. No. He didn't want to wake. It felt so nice! He didn't want to let go of the feeling of being cocooned with a bundle of warm things.

"_Come on, wakey wakey._" The person said in a singsong voice. It was weird how familiar the voice to him. It doesn't sound like Lily, his mother, but the voice was much more than that... like more motherly.

"_Open your beautiful eyes, honey._"

Harry reluctantly complied, and shut his eyes for a moment as the brightness made his vision all fuzzy. A bare of seconds passed when he saw the shadow looming in front of him. It is a very gorgeous woman. Her dark long wavy hair contradicts her pale milky white skin. Her face was an inched closer to him and he was surprised to see the beautiful green eyes, much like him stared back on his own. Harry blinked. _Who is this woman?_ The pretty woman slowly smiled and what she says next confusing him.

"_Good morning, Henrikas. Did you sleep well?_" What? He's not Henrikas. He is Harry. But he didn't say anything to correct her as his mouth open on his own.

"_Good morning, Mama._"

Suddenly, the image of the woman distorted and he saw the darkness again. Back with GK. _What was that? Who's that woman?_ He ignored the poking on his side. _Why do I feel I knew her?_ Harry tried to remember her, but the constant of the poking makes it hard to do so. The teen had enough when GK jab it harder than before.

"STOP IT!" Harry hissed and steal the offending stick from the Gatekeeper's hand. He groaned loudly when his head feels very dizzy and painful like someone had just punched his brain with sharp pins. "What the hell, GK?! What did you do?" He demanded as he glared into the cat-like yellow eyes. Harry knew his hair was messed up and tried to flatten it and sighed when he only made it worse.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone is not a 'morning' person." It's not like he can tell time here. The Gatekeeper always loses the track of time when he was wrapped by the never ending darkness that seemed to swallow him. Well, it's not that it was important to the immortal boy afterall. GK smiled slightly when Harry glared at him. Just before he fainted, the teen looked all skittish, but now, his gazed isn't that half bad if not for the messed up hair that stuck in all directions. The white-haired boy suppressed a giggle that threatened to escape from his mouth when the green-eyed male tried to flatten down his uncontrollable hair but to no avail. "You fainted, remember?"

Harry stopped his action. Yes, he did remember that he passed out when... Harry's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by I'm not human?!" He asked suddenly. His hands gripping on GK's shoulder as if the boy's was his lifeline. "Tell me.."

The Gatekeeper just shrugged him off. The immortal conjured two majestic-looking chairs and told him to sit and calm down as he would tell all he knew about him. His history. Harry quickly took a seat and wait for GK to do so eagerly. The immortal then conjured two cups of steaming tea and offered him one to which he declined. Don't get him wrong. Harry _loves_ tea. Tea is his most favourite drink in all the world! But he didn't want to spit on GK face or choke on the drink because of the information that GK would tell about him. He knew that it will be shocking and though he loathe to admit it, he could probably pass out for the second time...

The Gatekeeper shrugged his shoulder when Harry declined his offer. Well, his loss. He may as well get comfortable as he knows that it will take a while to explain to the green-eyed teen. Though he hoped that the other male will not faint again. It will take much more time if he did so, though he wouldn't mind waking the teen up. It's so fun to see him squirming when he poked the green-eyed male.

"So..." GK said slowly. The cup he held in his hand was lowered to his lap."As I said before, you are not a human. Not completely that is." The immortal takes a sip of the steaming cup of tea and sigh when the warm liquid flow into his throat. _Sweet mother of all goats! This is so damn good!_

"Then, what am I?" Harry asked, almost afraid of the answer.

GK leaned forward on his chair. "You are half-Creature, a quarter Wood Nymph and a quarter human." The white-haired boy looked a bit sad at his empty cup, but he knew that if he want to explain this properly to Harry he will have to be serious. The teen is likely to believe him when he said seriously and not using the high-pitched voice he had when he first meet the other male.

Harry blinked at the sudden changed of voice in GK. _Did he start to get serious?_ Harry shook his head. Not now, there's more important things to be shocked about. "Creature? Wood Nymph?" He asked dumbly. He never heard of them before. He wondered if the boy just lied to him, but shook the thought as he already chose to trust in him. "What are they?" He asked curiously. Well, he need to know about himself.

GK vanished his empty cup as he folds his hand. "Firstly, let's start with Creature, shall we?" He asked the teen and Harry just nodded. He didn't care which one first as long as GK tell him. "A Creature is an animal that can transform into a human. They can have their partial animal form, human form and complete animal form. Creature was said to be intelligent, cruel, loves to hunt, swift and... majestic." Harry raised his eyebrows when GK said the last words.

"Why is that?"

GK shrugged. "Some people said their animal form was breathtaking and majestic-like. They were smaller and looked more elegant than the normal animals. But of course the people said otherwise when they saw their partial form." GK stopped as he saw Harry confused face. "You see, Harry.. A Creature half transformation usually frightens humans. That's because they have perfectly sharp teeth and sharp claws. And it depends on the form of the animal itself, some of them have horns while the others not. And it's not helping that Creatures have red blood eyes on their partial animal form." GK sighed. This will probably take longer than he expected.

"What am I? I mean, you said that I'm a half Creature... What kind of animal?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

GK smiled at him. "A stag."

Harry blinked. "Umm, like my fath-" He stopped. GK said that his family kidnapped him when he was a child, wasn't it? Perhaps he's not a Potter afterall. He didn't really felt shocked knowing that he is not a Potter. He thinks that he always knew that deep down, but had no evidence of it. "I mean... _James_ animagus form?"

GK frowned a bit when Harry said mid-sentence, but then he called the bastard of his so called father by his name, and the immortal smiled. Looks like Harry believed him. "Yes. I supposed you can say so."

Harry nodded and tried to cover his scar using his hand, an action that he would do when agitated or anxious. "Why is it, I never heard about them? I think I would have stumbled about them in a library."

GK looked in deep thought. "Hmm, I have two theories. Maybe it was because the Creature was in the restricted book areas or they didn't want you to learn about them. Afraid you would remember."

Harry nodded numbly. His 'family' willing to do that just to ensure he wouldn't remember. _It must be something important._ "Is there... many Creatures left?" He asked when the numbing sensation leaves his body.

"Their kind is very rare because, humans, mainly wizards killed them. Because Creatures eat human to live. The nutrients in the human body can make a better hunter out of them, but they eat just to stay alive. Just like humans eat pigs and cows to get the proteins, Creatures are too. A Creature can survive a year without eating humans, but that would probably make them insane or very sick as their insatiable hunger gnawing on their mind. A young Creature needs to eat more than an adult, because their body needs the nutrients for their growing body. They wouldn't last than a few weeks if they didn't eat."

Harry fell into silence. So, he need to eat humans to stay alive. He already feels nauseous at the image of killing somebody and eat their meat. "That means... I have to..." GK nodded, understand what the teen trying to say. Harry minds reeled, he didn't know if he could do that to innocent humans. Kill them? Probably. But _eat_ them? Harry shuddered at the thought. He suddenly remembered that he still alive despite what GK told him about the Creatures condition if they don't eat for more than a year.

"How can I'm still alive? You said that Creature needs to eat humans to stay alive, so-" He stopped mid-sentence. Oh Merlin. Don't tell him that he still alive because they fed him human meat. His face already paled at the thought. "Did...did they _fed_ me?" He shakily asked.

"Sometimes. They used the human dead bodies to feed you. They had no choice but to do that to keep you alive." GK hissed when he said the last part. He _knew_. He knew that Harry's 'family' only fed him once in a sixth month because they disgusted with him. It's not Harry's fault that he had to eat human to keep alive, just like them eat cows to stay alive.

"I'm just a freak..." Harry muttered.

"No, Harry. You're just eat to survive. Just like them."

"But I _eat_ human!" Harry screamed. "I eat human." He whispered.

GK knew that Harry's personality takes a toll on his body. The teen denied his nature because of his suppressed personality and memory. GK idly wondered how Harry would change if he got all of his memories back. And his _real_ name. The immortal saw the teen in front of him just stared at his hand and muttering words that he can make out as 'monster' over and over again. GK sighed. He likes Harry and he didn't want to see him like this. But he should continue his explanation, then, lift the curse from Harry. It would probably for the best.

"Harry." But the teen just continued what he's doing. "Harry!" The Gatekeeper said, this time louder and it catches the green-eyed male attention as he lifts up his face to stare at him. GK smiled sadly. Poor Harry. "Do you want me to explain about Wood Nymph, next?" GK knew that the teenager would probably shy away if he continues about the Creatures. Well, it's not like there are much more to say except their excellent sense of hearing, taste, touch, smell and sight. Harry would get it if he transform for the first time after a long time.

Harry nodded. He was thankful to GK that decided to leave the Creature topic alone. He didn't want to hear it just yet. Perhaps if he doesn't feel so queasy anymore when the white-haired boy tell about them.

GK stood, feeling numb after sitting for so long, well for him anyway. "A Wood Nymph is not the same as in the Greek mythology, perhaps a bit, but not totally." Harry nodded, minds already leaving about the topic before. "A Nymph is usually a female. It is a _rarity _to have a male Nymph but not unheard of. There are many categories of Nymph like Water and Land Nymph but let's just focused on one, Wood, yeah?" GK asked and continues even though Harry didn't say anything. "Nymph is a very beautiful, mystical creature that loves to dance and sing." GK saw that Harry shivered as he said 'creature', looks like he had to change the word then. "Their ethereal looks were said to bewitch any human who looked at them. They have the appearance like a human with a very pale milky white skin."

Harry blinked as new information feeding into his mind. _Pale milky white skin? Beautiful? That's just like the woman in my dream..._

GK continued, ignoring Harry's thought of a woman in his head. "All Nymph have the power to read into someone's mind and their experience and take it as their own. For example, they can learn another language by taking the words in their victim's head, a bit like Legillimens."

"That is useful." GK nodded as Harry said that. He breathes a sigh of relief when the teen doesn't look that scared like when he told about the Creature.

"Each Nymph have their own speciality. For Wood Nymph, they can talk to nature or plants mainly. They also had the power to control them if they were powerful enough. Many of Wood Nymph are a healer, as they know which plants and herbs have what effect. It seems they know this in their nature as they wouldn't need someone to teach them about the plants. A Wood Nymph usually had green eyes." GK stopped when he heard Harry's gasp. "Harry? What is it?"

Harry should have known! So the woman in his dream was his mother? "I think I saw my mother in my dream.." He said disbelievely.

GK raised his eyebrows. "When you passed out?" Harry nodded. That was unexpected. He didn't even start to lift the curse, yet Harry was starting to remember bit and pieces. "Good for you, then."

"Why is it that I'm a quarter Wood Nymph?"

"That's because, your mother is a half Wood Nymph. Your Wood Nymph grandmother fell in love and married a male human, a Lithuanian I think, named Henrikas."

Harry's eyes widened. He heard that name before in his dream. It was his grandfather's name. He was named with his grandfather's name?! "My real name is Henrikas wasn't it?" He asked GK. Harry had the suspicion that the Gatekeeper knew this, but didn't tell him.

GK raised his eyebrows. It was becoming a common occurrence, he hoped that there wasn't an aged line formed on his smooth forehead. Putting that aside, he wouldn't think that the teen remember his real name. "You remembered?" Harry nodded.

They both fell into comfortable silence. "So.." Harry started. "You've done explaining to me about my heritage." GK nodded, he knew where this is going, but he waited patiently as the teen spoke. "So, about my memories."

"Yes, your memories." GK repeated.

"You promised me to lift them." Harry asked hopefully.

The white haired boy looked at the teen before sighing. "I did, did I?" Harry nodded. "You must know Harry, about the warning that I told you about. And to start off.. I have to lift the most traumatic event of your life." He saw Harry gulped silently. "It is only then the other memories can fall into their rightful place." GK saw the accessing look on Harry's face. "You still want to do it?"

Harry has been silent for a long while before he gave his answer. "Yes. Yes, I want to. I _need_ to know."

"Even if you learn about your Creature heritage?"

Harry bit his lip nervously. He had thought about them when GK told about his mother. He knows he can accept them, afterall it is a part of him. No matter how twisted it sounds. Perhaps he will think differently when his real personality comes out."...Yes." GK nodded. "GK..?" The immortal boy looked at him questioningly. "What will happen to me.. when my real personality takes over? Will I.. disapeared? This mind, I mean."

GK smiled softly at the hesitation of the teen. "No. As I've said before, your current mind will assimilate with your suppressed personality."

"How can that be? It's not possible.."

"Nothing is impossible, Harry." Harry still wasn't looking at his eyes. "Harry, do you trust me?" He nodded slowly. "Then, _believe_ me when I say your current mind won't disapear."

"Okay.." GK smiled. "Now what do I have to do?" The teen fidget on the chair.

GK looked thoughtfully. "Well, first we have to get comfortable. That means these have to go.." He vanished both of the chair, including the one Harry's still sitting at and ignored the yelp of the teen when he promptly fell down. "...and change to this!" He conjured a king sized bed with a soft silky cover not far from him. He looked at the still glaring Harry. "Come on, lie on the bed." The teen huffed but complied his request. When Harry just did that, GK get onto the bed and go near to the teen's head. "Okay, Harry. Listen to me. You will feel like you're in a dream first. And then it started to get nasty and your head will probably felt like it was splitting." Harry gulped . "Are you ready?" GK asked and the green-eyed male nodded. The white-haired boy then placed two of his fingers on Harry's forehead. "Okay then..my mind to yo-"

"Wait!" GK stopped, looking confused. "What are you doing?" Harry accused. Before, GK didn't need to say anything to conjure or do anything magical. Why did he feel the need to do now?

"Sorry." GK said sheepishly to the teen. "I always wanted to say that at least once, you know." Harry just frowned. "Don't worry, it will not affect anything." Harry slowly nodded, perplexed by the Gatekeeper's action.

GK grinned as he pretended to cough. "Ahem. My mind to your mind."

Harry felt his eyes becomes droopy as soon GK said the words. He didn't notice he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Dead into the world.

Harry shut his eyes when the bright light hits him in the face. He blinks for a few times before he slowly opens his eyes. It was blurry and the lights are too bright for him. He rubbed his eyes before opening it again. This time he can see clearly as his eyes getting accustomed with the lighting. It was then he realised he's in an unfamiliar place...again. _Well, this is a memory, what do you expect?_

Realizing that he was lying on the ground, he stood at his full height and took a full scan of the new place. Harry realised he's in a room. A bedroom. Well, he knew this because there was a medium sized bed dominating the room. Light blue sky painted on the wall and dark red curtains were open, letting the warm sunlight shining through. There weren't that many furniture besides a bookshelf filled with books and an old record player. A classic one. There was a hefty stack of the record player disc besides it. He whistled as he saw the painting of the stars on the ceiling. _Nice._

Something brown caught his eyes and Harry comes near it. It was a toy plushie. A stag. He holds it in his hands and examined it closely. Someone did it with great details as he saw the horns and the ears was knitted to look as close as the real thing as possible. It was also soft to touch too. Harry felt a tug on his heart when he saw many other plushies on the bed. Somehow, all of this seems nostalgic for him.

_Was this my bedroom?_

The teen didn't go far with his musing as he heard a soft cry. Another voice made a shushing sound, but he can't make the words out, he has to get closer. He opens the door and a long hallway with dimmed light greeted him. He slowly walked towards the voice and the sound getting louder each step he takes. He didn't know why, but it seems like his body remembered where he was going to as if he known this place for years. Perhaps he did, but he has forgotten. He stopped in front of a door. The door was slightly ajar and Harry leaned into it, trying to see between the gap. A child, perhaps a baby was crying and based on the soft shushing voice, it was probably the baby's mother trying to calm him down.

_Is that me? Why do I see this in a third person of view? Shouldn't I see this from the child's eyes?_ Harry idly wondered. He didn't care as long as he gets his memories back. And this view is easier for him to look around. So, he wouldn't complain.

Harry listened as the woman – his _mother_, spoke something foreign; he didn't know the language, but something about it makes him remembered something. Like something in his mind that buried long ago trying to surface. The simple white dresses that she wore made her looked angelic. His mother is truly gorgeous, he thought. Harry made no indication to move as he felt another presence in the room.

A handsome man, perhaps in his late twenties walked towards them before taking the child from the woman's hand. This is it, his _father_. He was tall, well taller than him, and have a very well-toned, muscled beneath the shirt that he's wearing. Harry saw that they interacted with each other and felt frustrated as he cannot understand the words. But whatever his father had said must be something funny because the woman lightly chuckles and shooking her head in amused. Suddenly the woman started to sing and Harry stilled as the song vibrate into his mind. He _knew_ the song.

The soft melodious voice of the woman resounds in the room. The air suddenly felt lighter to breathe in, the lights felt brighter and suddenly everything feels like it will be alright. The sobbing of the child has long ceased, and both the father and the child were quiet and their eyes filled with awe as the woman gracefully dance and sing with her harmonious voice. As the woman stopped singing, Harry realised that tears streaming in his face. _Mom._ _Dad._ The laughter of the family rang in the house, the normalcy of it makes him didn't even think that they were not completely human. They just seemed so... _happy_.

_This is what I've forgotten. That I __**forced**__ to forget._ _My own family._ Harry couldn't help as he felt the growing anger that started to surface. _Why did they kidnap me?_

Harry's musing didn't get too far as the scene suddenly distorted. _What's happening? _All of a sudden, all he sees is red. _Blood_. A spike of pain ran through his mind and he cannot help but cried out_. It hurts!_ He felt that his body burns and his flesh was splashed with acid, as his head were smashed to pieces. He screamed, afraid of what is happening to him and the pain that he felt through. After what it seems like eternity, the pain recedes and left him with a dull throb of pain. Through hazy eyes, he can see that the slightly ajar door was now completely open. His stomach felt queasy as he saw the bloody room that the family – _his_ family just in. _What happened?_

The teen stood shakily as his knees threatened to buckle as the aftereffects of the pain. He coughed before stumbled on the door. It was a mess. The furnitures were broken and the floor was filled with blood. Harry turned his head away. It didn't take a genius to figure whose blood it is. A soft cry was heard and Harry turned his attention to the sound.

The boy – _himself_, was sitting in the corner with his mother tried to shield him away from the view. They were _bloody_. In front of them stood protectively was... a Creature? Harry's eyes widened when he recalled what GK had told him about the partial animal form. No wonder humans were afraid of them as he saw sharp looking horns and claws from the man. His blood red eyes were angry and there was blood on his clothes. But even though he saw the man – his _father_ like that, he wasn't scared of him but he is scared _for_ him. Harry's eyes trailed to get a clearer view of what the Creature had seen and proceed to gape his mouth open like a fish that didn't get oxygen.

It was his 'parents'. James and Lily. They were holding their wands and pointing them at his family. Harry realised that Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were there also. _So, they also involved with this..._

"Give us the prophecy child." James sneered. Besides him was Lily and behind her stood Sirius and Remus, each holding the stick in their hand. Dumbledore just stared silently in the back.

"_Never._" The Creature growled and lunged forward to attack James. The Auror dodges the attack in the nick of time and retaliates by firing a spell, but the man-creature was too fast. Sirius and Remus then try to surprise him from behind, but the agility of the creature beats them to it. In the corner of his eyes, Harry saw that Lily silently comes nearer the mother and the child. _No!_ Harry rushed to Lily but he just passed right through her. _No! Mom!_

As if the Creature can hear him, he looks back and snarled when he saw Lily was close to his family. He left the three men and lunged to Lily but was slammed to wall by an unknown force. It was Dumbledore. He binds the Creature to the wall. Lily continued her action and paid no mind to the begging and sobbing of the woman in front of her.

"Please. Please, have mercy. We have done nothing wrong. Please." His mother begged.

Lily sneered at the sight of the bloody woman and child. "We don't care about you monsters. What we _want_ is him. The _boy_." By now, the three Marauders were near Lily.

"Please. No. Not Henrikas. Please." The woman's grip tighten on the child.

"You're just a fucking Nymph! We don't care! Just give us the boy!" Sirius yelled to the whimpering woman.

The growls of the Creature disturb them and James sighed irritably. "Remus kill him. If he gets out. It'll becomes a _problem_." Remus nodded. But as he fired the spell, the Nymph suddenly cried out and jumped into the spell and was hit on her chest. She fell with a thud and Harry saw her dull eyes staring at him. _No!_ Harry saw his young self cried and tried to run to his mother, but was grabbed by Dumbledore. He screamed, kicked and punched, but the older wizard didn't let go of the boy.

Harry saw his real father looked angry and sad as he saw the lifeless form of his wife. Tears mixed with blood fell from his eyes. "Why..?" He brokenly asked as his perfectly sharp teeth were shown.

"You monsters deserved it. We need the boy as a saviour. And we don't need his monster parent in the way." James lifts his wand to the man's forehead. "That's including you."

Harry's younger self screamed again before looking at his father who smiled bitterly at him.

"Atsiprašau,mano vaike, prašau, išgyvenk. Myliu tave." The Creature said one last time before James fired the spell. And within seconds, the Creature was dead. It was just then that Dumbledore lets him go. The boy went silent after the words. He walks shakily as the two lifeless form on the floor lie motionlessly. "Mama? Tėti?" The child said brokenly before he screamed and sobbed as the two precious people he loves had gone. Dead.

NO! NO. This is not happening. Harry cried as he saw the scene. Suddenly the pain comes back and Harry fall on his knees, the sudden pain caught him unguarded and he screamed as he felt like his head was splitting open. This is what GK had warned about. But he certainly didn't know it felt like this. The first time he just got before was a mere discomfort compare to this. This time it feels like someone cuts him open and sliced around his body. Then, they soak him in the boiling water that filled with acidic chemicals.

Images and words fly around his mind. Harry curled himself into a ball. _It hurts! Make it stop!_ But he knew that he wanted this. He needed to bear with this to know the truth. His truth. But that certainly didn't stop him from begging it to stop. _Please! Someone, make it stop! _As if someone has heard him, the pain stopped, almost immediately like when somebody pause when they watch a movie.

Suddenly the scene change. He was in the darkness again. _Did it finish? Am I in the veil?_ _Where's GK?_ A small figure caught his eyes. There was a bundle of red and black clothes and Harry swore that he could see a small hand beneath it. "GK?" The bundle stiffened and it suddenly disappeared from his view as he blinked. _What the hell?_

"I am not that Gatekeeper." A childish voice resounds in the darkness.

Harry whirled his head around, trying to find the source where the voice comes from. "Who are you?"

"I am you." Harry thought that the voice becomes closer and he panics. "_Henrikas_." Harry shivered as he felt a breath of air on his neck, like someone is behind him. He turned back and was greeted by a sight of a boy, no more than five, just an inch closer from his face with small horns on his head. His green eyes glinted in the darkness.

Then, the boy smiled, showing his sharp teeth."I have been waiting for you for a _long_ time."

* * *

><p>Ta-dah. Do you like this chapter? If you are, good. This is the longest one I've ever wrote you know. I really respected the one who wrote 5+++ each chapter because it was exhausting! Perhaps I should practice this. Yeah, maybe.<p>

Please review and comment. And tell me if I missed something, okay? And questions are welcomed! And please tell me if the translations wrong because I used Google Translate. Btw, the language is Lithuanian. See what I did here?

Atsiprašau,mano vaike, prašau, išgyvenk. Myliu tave – (I am sorry, my child. Please survive. I love you.)

Tėti – (Father)


	3. Chapter 3 : The Awakening

A/N : Hiya, guys! So, here's another chapter for Gaining Innocence. I know that this chapter is a bit boring, but it will explain how Harry/Henrikas comes into the world. Oh my god, I can't wait! The next chapter will be about Harry/Henrikas life in another world. And he will meet a certain someone. Who is it? Will? Hannibal? Alana? Jack? Bedelia? Not unlikely. Anyways, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. I am so happy! And to those who want to read the pastry chef Harry, I had started to write it, but of course I will not publish it until this fic is in chapter ten or so. So, please wait. 

* * *

><p>To NewBlueTrue : You're welcome! And about whether Will orand Hannibal adopted Harry/Henrikas...well you have to read. It isn't fun to spoil, now. Oh, and thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.

To jayswing96 : Thanks! I will write it.

To eveemars87: Let's leave that mystery, shall we? About Hannibal I mean. But I'm sure you lots can guess where this is going. And thanks for the review!

To Walter Dash : Firstly, thanks for the review. Second. Oh, my gosh. I reaaaaly love your theory! I don't really mind you sharing it with me. In fact, please do! Maybe I can get inspirations from you? I was sad to say that their meeting is not epic like you thought, but it definitely not normal either. Well, they both cannibals, what do you expect? Anyways, thanks for waiting patiently, the next chapter definitely about them, though. Or mentioned about them.

To Anonastalker : Thanks for the review! Yeah, I can totally imagine Harry gnawing on his human bacon. Man, that's cute! 

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape. <p>

* * *

><p>Pairing : HannibalWill 

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series <p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 : The Awakening<span>

Harry fidget on his seat as he looked at the boy – his kid form, that sits across him. After his kid self manage to scare half the shit out of him, the younger form had changed the scenery to a more acceptable place than the gloomy darkness that they had been and gestures him to sit. Still, it made the teen a wrecked nervous since the boy still didn't say anything after their weird exchange of greetings. _Well, I've never thought being with yourself is so awkward..._

The boy – half-Creature, stared at him calculatingly before tilting his head to the side. Silky black hair and porcelain skin made the boy look ethereal and fragile at the same time that Harry would have mistaken the boy as a life-sized doll if he does not move. His eyelashes were long and bright electric green eyes that greener than his own glinting in the darkness. Strange marks covering his lithe body frame, making him look somewhat exotic. If not for the dangerous looking claws and teeth, Harry would have thought him to be an angel. Small horns were resting on top of his head and there...were that ears?! _Its poking out of his head? Stag's ears?_ Harry blinked. _Huh, that was unexpected._

"Uh, what are we doing here?" Harry asked when he can't stand the silence any longer. The boy just continues to stare and dare he say that he was a bit creeped out by the action. But, it would seem that he doesn't have to wait long as his kid self decided to speak.

"Waiting." The child stated in a matter of factly.

"For what?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"For you, of course." Harry frowned. Wait for him? His confusion must have shown on his face because the half-Creature then spoke. "Your decision. Whether you really want to gain your memories or not." Harry sighed. Not this again! Even GK had said the same thing. Why did it seem that everybody (including his true self) is so against for him to remember his suppressed memories?

"I am not against it." The child spoke and shocked Harry because it was what he was thinking. How come GK and his child form can read his mind? It's not fair! The child suddenly chuckled – _giggled_. "That's because I am you, remember. And GK is special." The child stood and come nearer to Harry. The child move gracefully, Harry thought. "I did say that I have been waiting for you for such a long time." He stopped as his clawed hand trailed along Harry's smooth cheek. He pokes it a bit and tiny spot of blood comes out. Harry shivered as the boy proceeds to lick his cheek before smiling.

"Delicious." Harry's mouth agape. _What the hell?!_ This is so wrong in many ways. Harry flinched when he felt another hand on his face, but then the feeling went away and when he opens his eyes, his younger self had seated again. Like nothing had happened. _Okay, that is way too spooky for my taste._

"If you decided to gain your memories, we will merge. Together. Becomes one. Body and soul. Like we were supposed to be." The boy suddenly said. His melodious childish voice is so soft that Harry had thought that it suits too well for the half-Creature.

The boy stared, amused by his skittish human self in front of him. But, he would not blame him, after all the teen is himself. His _human_ self. It was the bastards who murdered his family that made him like this. No confidence, scrawny and manipulated, just like a puppet on a string following every move that the puppeteer wanted him to go. He growled as he remembered the past memories of them abusing his body and he was forced to watch at the back of his mind, helpless as he was chained to it. He was glad that he had managed to leave those disgusting humans and elated that somehow, when his human self jumped to the Veil, a being had helped him to retrieve his memories back. He smiled dangerously as he thought that he could be outside again if the teen decide to proceed with his decision. "So, will you?"

Harry blinked his eyes. His Creature-self is freaking him out! But he knows that because he is not what he seems to be. It was because his mind is meddled by them. The teen licked his lips nervously. "I want to." Harry's eyes shifted to the boy's eyes. "Why are you in that form?" He asked the first question that had popped into his mind as soon his eyes laid on the boy. "I mean, why not in our teen form? Just like me. We are seventeen, right?"

"That's because, I had been sealed inside this place since I was four." The younger male replied wistfully, remembering the agony of being separated with his human self. "You are my human self, as I am your creature self. Without you I am not complete and without me, you are not too. We are one. Until those imbeciles, manage to seal me inside our head and only brings the human consciousness to the surface. It was you."

Harry was appalled to hear that. He didn't know about this. GK didn't tell him anything about this. Maybe the Gatekeeper himself didn't know? Still, Harry is perplex that even though his kid form is four years of age, his pronunciation is very good. Like an adult. His confidence is something that Harry has not achieved when he was a child.

"Those humans did something to you. They fed you potions to make you loyal to them, becomes slightly stupider than average because they do not want you to know. Also, they mucked up with your mind, makes you cannot think clearly."

"Huh?" Harry's eyes widened. _Stupid? _

"Do not fret as it will go away, if you decide to merge, of course."

"Why is it that you spoke... I don't know, politely? Like noble-like? You said that you was sealed. How come you know so many things?"

"I experienced all the things that you did. The first few years after our abduction, those humans tried to teach us to be more civilised, not some animal that eats people. They forced us to speak, dine and walk like those other nobles. We were forced to learn ethics and music instrument. After years, I was influenced by their doing, though not that much. Perhaps you will remember after the merger."

"Do you hate humans?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Can't say that I am not. I am not overly familiar of them, no. But perhaps, there will be exception." The child said thoughtfully.

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked. He had decided to know, after all. The child tilts his head questioningly, like an animal. "Will the merger hurt?" Harry couldn't stomach another pain sensation like before. He could have died.

"Of course. Your body will remember the torture and memories that they tried to hide from you. Do you want to continue what you are doing or not?" Harry's spirit dropped. Another pain that he has to overcome before gaining his memories. Harry sighed before gripping his hand tightly, making his knuckle white from the pressure.

"Yes." Harry said slowly. "I want to continue." He wanted to know the truth so bad. His murdered parents. He wanted to know them. His memories with them. "Please."

The boy smiled ferally before leaping from the armchair and cup his face between his hand. "As you wish." Harry hardly noticed that the background started to crumble into a black and red one, as his eyes gazing into the intense bright green. His minds suddenly heard voices and image he didn't recognize popped into his head. Screams and blood covering his visions and hearing and before he passed out from the sudden pain, he heard a voice speaking.

"Welcome back, Henrikas."

~X~ 

It had been three days.

GK sighed for the umpteenth times, as he watched the whimpering teen on his bed that he had materialized. Immediately after he had initiated his power to lift the suppressed memory, the teen had gone into a deep sleep. It was after that, the green-eyed male started to toss around the bed. It started with a whimper, then escalated to sobbing and screaming. The Gatekeeper was appalled, to say at least. Screams and sobbing were becoming frequent at the company of him, and the white-haired boy admitted that he did feel worried for the half-Creature. But Harry had decided this himself, and who is he to stop him? Sweats damping the dark blue covered bed, but he always made sure to make a dry charm on the cover to make it more comfortable to the other male.

He sighs again before conjuring his favourite armchair and a cup of tea before sitting on the said chair, just like the past three days. His mind wanders on the possibility of the young teenager would do if he manages to wake up from his deep slumber. The Gatekeeper knows that even if he can survive throughout the ordeal, something will definitely change within the teen. Not only his personality, how the teen is thinking and perceive will definitely alter. Just like a whole new person...

GK stared back at Harry and thinks about what his 'family' thought about it. They must be overjoyed that they finally can get rid of him. But then, Harry had left the wizarding world before he kills the supposed Dark Lord and GK snickered at the thought of them killed or tortured by the madman wizard. _Served them right! But it's such a shame that I can't do something about those bastards._

Suddenly, a scream pieced into the silence. It was not like any other scream that GK had heard from the teen when he had slept. This time, it was more painful and the Gatekeeper rushed to the side of the green-eyed male, fearing for the worse. "Harry!"

The teen is thrashing on the bed, unseeing eyes open and darted towards the never ending darkness. His body glows a soft light, like a beacon in the darkness. _What the hell?!_ "Harry!" GK tried again, but then, something unexpected happened. Harry's body glows brightly that the Gatekeeper had to shield his eyes.

It lasts for a moment before it disappeared. _What was that?_ GK paid no mind to the least important accident as his eyes shifted to Harry again. But the Gatekeeper found no body. It's empty. The bed is empty! "Harry..?"

"I appreciate it if you call me by my real name, GK." The white-haired whirled his head to the voice behind him and saw a boy, younger than his form, cocooned with a shirt that is too big for his body frame.

"What?" GK was speechless. Why the hell did Harry – Henrikas's body becomes like this?! He was... smaller.

"I must say that I didn't expect this." Henrikas said as he struggled to move with the oversized shirt that he was wearing. He looked at his small hands. _Did I become a four year old again? Interesting..._

The half-Creature saw that the Gatekeeper did a good impersonation of a fish with his mouth open. He stepped closer to the white-haired boy in hope to break from his stupor, when the unthinkable happen. The shirt just slipped out from his pale skin, revealing the scars and bruise beneath it. Henrikas stared at his naked body to the shocked and pink-coloured face of one Gatekeeper.

"Do you have any cloth that I can use?" He asked undisturbed by GK saw his naked form.

~X~ 

GK sighed as he slumped into the chair. Henrikas is changing his cloth to a more fitting one and the Gatekeeper didn't want to disturb him. Pink flushed on his cheek as he remembered the naked body of Henrikas. _NO! That's just so wrong!_ GK was horrified that the teen-turned-child did nothing more than bat an eyelash when he saw him...uncovered. He just asked for cloth calmly while making eye contact with him. _Oh, god. Did he have no shame?_

"I am done." The child said as he walks gracefully to the immortal. GK saw the child's attire and his eyebrows lifted up. The half-Creature wore a button-up red shirt with a black vest. Black pants hugged his small legs and his hair is not messy like before, the child had combed it to the back. Some strand of hairs fell into his forehead, and GK wondered how much he had changed from the scrawny teen to the...aristocratic-looking boy.

"Okay, good."The Gatekeeper started. "Now, that you've done. Let's talk business." He gestures him to sit as he materialized the same chair that he had summoned when Henrikas was Harry. They both sit comfortably before talking. GK idly wondered how much 'Harry' is in that mind as he saw nothing seems the same between the two males.

The child gazed thoughtfully. "About my newest 'condition' I suppose." His bright green eyes stared at the cat-like yellow eyes. "And perhaps other things that you want to discuss about?"

GK nodded. "Yes. I didn't know what happened to you when you gain your memories. It seems like you are somehow reversed to your child form. But there is more important thing to worry about." Henrikas tilt his head cutely. "Henrikas, you are not dead. Not yet, anyways. So, you cannot go into the realm of the deads." GK sighed, how should he explain this? "When a body died, their soul will be transported here. The Veil. I don't know how, but you didn't die even though you fell right off into it. Technically speaking, it would be impossible, but then nothing seems to be impossible for you, eh?" He smiled knowingly to the boy. "So, I had a plan."

"What kind, GK?"

"Look, this may sound crazy, but there are alternate universe. I know you wouldn't want to come back to the world that gave you so much pain. So, I think this will be a good idea."

"Why I couldn't just stay here, with you?" Henrikas asked curiously.

GK shook his head. "No, you can't. Your souls will detoriates if you stay longer and it will vanish. Wiped from existence. Your soul will trap into the nothingness for eternity. And you can't be reincarnate that way."

Henrikas nodded. So, he had no choice. His eyes looked far away as he remembered the last words his father had said to him. _Survive._ He stared at the Gatekeeper's serious face. "Of course. When will I go?"

"Perhaps, now is the best time."

~X~ 

Henrikas stared at the portal in front of him. The black hole seems to swirl, threatening to swallow a person who walked into it. GK cleared his throat and the green-eyed boy turned his head to the said immortal, listening to what he had wanted to say.

"Here." Henrikas stared at the small dark green coloured strap bag in GK's hand curiously. "This bag had magical extension in it. It is bottomless and if you wanted something, put your hand inside and say the things that you want and it would appear." Henrikas took the bag from GK's outstretched hands. _This could be useful._

"Thank you for this useful tool. I will use it with great care."

GK nodded. "Err.. Henrikas. You may want to change your way of talking." He continued when the boy just stared at him. "You know, for blending in. People tend to help kids who are helpless and cute. Not that you are not, but," He sighed. "Act _normal_, okay?" He voiced his concerned and the half-Creature is a bit touched by his action.

"Okay." Henrikas looked thoughtfully. "GK, I know you are perplexed with me. Do not worry. Harry is still here." He brings his small hand to his heart. "The merging takes a slow process and I don't have all the memories yet. I know that some memories will be triggered by some objects. The others will come by as days passed by. It could take months, years, I do not know. But we are slowly becoming one, it is not your fault that our mind is like this."

The Gatekeeper stared at the smaller form than him. "Yeah. I know." He hugged the boy tightly, ignoring the slight flinched Henrikas's body made. "Stay safe." He murmured.

"Hmm." Henrikas nodded, relished at the warm contact of GK. They broke the hug as GK stepped back, leaving Harry in front of the portal.

"See you later." Henrikas said as he jumped into the portal.

GK stared at the empty space before turning on his heel. His mouth turned into a smile as he walks towards his place. "Yep. See you later, Henrikas."

~X~ 

Henrikas didn't know what it felt like to jump to another dimension, and he must say that he didn't want to experience it anymore if he could. The sensation of his cells broke apart, then combine back, is unpleasant to say at the least. It's as if he was missing a limb or two when he woke. His legs feel like jelly and wobbly. His eyes blinked in the darkness that seemed to be his constant company lately. _Is it nighttime?_

He manages to stand without falling down, thankfully his small body made it easier to do so. Realising that he had stranded in a woods as he saw trees surrounded him, the boy made the decision to go to the main road. Just to know where he had fallen into. GK had said that this is an alternate universe, so the possibility this world's geography is the same like in his old world is high. It didn't take the teen-turned-kid that long as the trees pointed him to a right direction as he was soon greeted by the familiar tar-road. Thank god for his Wood Nymph ability.

The road is bare and void of humans. Well, it is nighttime. He saw a board not far from him, along the road and he changed into his partial Creature form as soon he made sure no humans were in the area. His bright green eyes flashed as he read the words on the board. His ears twitched as he recognised the place. He transforms back to his human form before tilting his head.

"I'm in America?" 

* * *

><p>Done! So, how is it? I know that there aren't that many interesting things that happened here besides a smaller Harry. Oh, and could somebody tell me whether Hannibal's office is in his house or another place? I was confused because some fictions did combine his workplace and home together and some are not. I watched the series back and I think it did combine, but I don't know. Anyone?<p>

Questions are welcome and reviews are greatly appreciated!

Explanations : Harry will not immediately remembered his memories. In fact, he will remember one by one and then his personality will turn to a more Harry-Henrikas thought. Maybe a happy sadist? That's certainly nice. Anyway, about the way he is talking, imagine it was like Draco-like, but with a hint of elegance in it. Silky black hair, pale milky skin, big green eyes and soft spoken voice. That certainly attracted perverts doesn't it? Meh. Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 : The Meeting (Part I)

A/N : Hi! How are you guys? Fine? If you are, good, cause somehow I managed to catch a very mild case of heat stroke when I was in the middle of my exams. I reaaaly hope that somehow I pass all the subject, but with all the answers that I wrote on the paper with my hazy mind... I really doubted that. Anyways, enough about that, so this is another chapter of my first fic, I hope you guys like it cause I tried to make it as good as I can. English is soo not my native language, so you really have to forgive me when my story is not as good like the other authors. Well, that's why I wrote anyway, trying to improve my writing skills. Oh yeah, and this chapter will be split into two because my computer is having a problem so I sent it for repair, and I've only managed to write it this far. My sister said I can use her laptop when she's coming home next Tuesday, so yeah... I'll just post this first. Enjoy!

In this chapter, there will be a flashback about rape. Nothing too weird, mind you. So, you can skip that part if you are uncomfortable with it. Hell, even I am! But then again, it's all about fiction, yeah?

To all those who reviews, favs, follows, and read this fic, THANK YOU! You guys don't know how much it means to me.

* * *

><p>To Walter Dash : Thanks so much for the information. I really appreciated it!<p>

To eveemars87 : Will's house, eh? Not quite. Maybe a bit farther? Anyway, thanks for the review.

To NewBlueTrue : Yep, Henrikas as a shy kid, that is soooo cute! And thanks for the review.

To jayswing96 and ChaoticallyAwkward : Thanks!

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairing : Hannibal/Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 : The Meeting (Part I)<span>

Henrikas wiped the sweat that started to trickle from his forehead, a dead rabbit dangling loosely on his other clawed-bloody hand. The poor mammal had unexpectedly become his dinner today when it fell into the trap that he had been set up around the woods. As soon as he went near it, he had killed it in one slash. Quick death. The warm brownish fur was spoiled with red around the neck, like a chocking necklace hanging on it. Blood dripping from his arm, but the boy does not care for it as he make way back to his shelter. The sound of the broken branches accompanies him as he walks, his once light blue shirt was dirty with blood and mud from the hunting. Once stepping into the clearing, Henrikas changed back to his human form. He put the carcass away before he bends his body near a river to wash his face.

It's been nearly two weeks since his arrival to the new world. Henrikas had more or less adjusts to his routine – wake up in the morning, taking a bath, setting traps and explore the woods. He practices to transform into his complete animal form when he realised that each time he did that, it is becoming easier for him. What GK said about Creature animal form is smaller and elegant is true. His fur is soft and black with a tint of dark blue, certainly no other stag has the same colour like him. His small horns are pure white and sharp like a talon, and his jade coloured eyes remain the same. It was a surprised to learn that when he's in his animal form, he can understand what the deer's saying. When he had heard a gentle voice asking for his well-being from an old female doe, he had been amused. He had made some friends with the young deers, fawns, here and let's just say that after he spend his time with the company, he didn't have the heart to kill them. Come on! That's just like a cannibal! – even though he _is_ a cannibal. But he had no problem with eating them – the deers, though. Just the killing.

And he knows that he has a much bigger problem than that. Creature have to eat, preferably _human_ meat, to stay alive, especially a youngling – which he had now been. And it's been two weeks (that he knows of), but no human meat had been digested in his stomach. Not _yet_. He guessed that he can probably hold the hunger much longer than a Creature his age, no thanks to the kidnappers that only feed him once in a month when he was a child and once in a six month when he is a teenager. The rabbit's meat can only satisfy him so and it can't abate the hunger inside him. _Should I risk it and just kill a passerby?_ Henrikas shook his head. No. He definitely would not do that. He is not a murderer nor a killer per se. He is just a quarter cannibal who is looking for something – someone, to eat. Maybe a selective kind of people? Like a criminal? Kidnapper? Hmm, perhaps, but then, how can he catch them? It's not like they just walk in the woods right here and then, it was like a one in a million chance. Should he just steal a dead body from a crime scene? Nope. Risky for getting caught. His rumbling stomach pulled him into reality. _That can wait, for now let's make do with what I have._ Roasted rabbit.

Yummy!

~X~

Henrikas winced as he removes his dirty clothes, the movements apparently aggravating his still healing injuries. It would appear that, when he had somehow reversed back to his child form, his injuries from before also appearing with them, just like a free package that you get when you buy something in the market. But he absolutely didn't want this _free_ package, but it's not like he had a say on this. Dark bruises adorning his pale skin, old scars ran across his torso and he knew there were more on his back – belt welts, _presents_ from James each time he did something wrong. It was a very horrifying thing to see on a child's body, but Henrikas had gotten used to it that he did nothing more than bat an eyelash – just like when he did with GK.

Thankfully, his ability as a Wood Nymph becomes a lifesaver when he saw many of the plants in the woods are actually herbs that he can use to dull his pain. It's like the plants were catalogued in his mind, because he just needs to see and touch them and then he will know what is the use of. For cooking also he had used the herbs as a spice and flavouring, at least he didn't have to eat it raw. He may be a cannibal, but he also had pride as a quarter human and perhaps his creatures self. He didn't want to be like the savages cannibal that he had read one time when he was locked in the library by James and Lily's biological son, Charlus. He blanched at the memory. Red haired like Lily with chocolate eyes from James, that kid was arrogant and obnoxious. Even though he didn't remember many things yet, the one about his kidnappers will be the memories that he certainly don't enjoy about.

He shivers as he slowly dips himself into the cold water. The once clear water becomes murky with his filths as it cleans the dirt on his body and he sighs in contentment as the refreshing feeling started to seep into his body. The aching in his bones went away and he hummed happily as he splashes the water, indulging his childish side. With his body like this, sometimes he can't control the impulse to do something very childish or unadult-like. Henrikas idly wondered how much he had changed from the last time he had met GK, maybe he is becoming like a little kid again?

Yesterday, he had unlocked another memory – thankfully it was his family. His mother had called him Herkus, apparently it was a pet name for his full name. He loved it. Henrikas is a bit mouthful and it certainly comes in handy to say his name without difficulty. He thought that it would be nice if someone called him by that name again before shaking his head. _No. It's not like there's somebody can accept me as I am. Not in this world. _The boy lingered in the river for a while longer before coming out wearing his birthday suit and shakes his body – just like a wet dog after a bath. He didn't mind it as he knows nobody can see him here. He padded softly to the campfire he had made for roasting the rabbit – next to where he keeps his things, and fished out new garments from the bag that GK gave to him. Conveniently, each time he took a new clothing, the one from before immediately vanished, he had tried to take the same cloth from the bag and he was delighted when it was returned fresh and clean.

He wears a grey-coloured pajamas, preparing for sleep as the sky grew darker. His bed – something akin like a nest with soft blankets all around it (because he can't take a bed out of the bag) – is just beside the river. He snuggled into the bundle and tried to make himself comfortable; it wasn't nice like his bed when he was a child but it will do, for now. His mind wanders to his problem that had been etched on his mind since the first day after he comes here. He has to search for food by himself, now that nobody can feed him anymore. That means he has to go to the nearest human settlement – a town, city to search for his prey.

Henrikas remembered when he had stupidly gone without thinking to the nearby town three days after his arrival. Curiosity wins over him and he was excited to see new things, though the city life is a bit hectic for him, with the buzz of people and sounds of cars honking – he didn't want to stay long. A woman had noticed him and called for him, but then he ran away, he never saw the face of the woman, merely his dark brown wavy hair; but if it was based on her voice, she could be pretty. But then again, _sounds_ can be deceiving. He ran all the way to the woods, shifting to his partial form as he knows that he is faster in that state when he was convinced no one can see him. He didn't know what the woman wanted from him, maybe it was because he stands alone in the middle of crowd without an adult with him? Or she is concerned about him – just like the mother of a young stag that he had grown fond of.

He knew that if he gets caught, he will probably be put in an orphanage after they know he had no parents, where he will have no freedom to roam about and hides his 'condition'. Henrikas don't want that. But he also knew that he can't survive if he keeps doing this lifestyle. His lithe body made it very difficult for him to hunt, as for his partial form, he can't stay in that half state for long because it will drain his energy and he can't move his body for a long while after that. What it would do him good if he pass out in the middle of the hunt? Troublesome indeed. He sighed before turning his body, so that he faced the campfire. The sound of small insects in the woods ringing in his ears, but somehow it sounds like a lullaby to him. He put his hand over his head while thinking about his predicament. _How can I search for human that willingly follow me into the woods? Nobody is that fool._ He blinked his eyes on the growing darkness when he suddenly remembered what GK once said to him.

_"People tend to help kids who are helpless and cute."_

"Ah." He breathes out, as a sudden idea come over him. _That's it!_ Yes, there is a way to bait someone into the woods, he thought as he grins evilly, plans already started to form in his mind. The hooting of the owls broke his thought before he yawning softly. This body made him much easier to tire himself out, to which he confused because aren't a child suppose to be energetic? _Well, perhaps it's just me. I better sleep now because tomorrow will be a long day._ He grins into the soft material as he visioned the things that he intend to do tomorrow before slipping out from his consciousness as the sleep take over his body.

~X~

Henrikas woke early the next day, before dawn, as he needed to conduct the action of his already formed plan in his head last night. The half-Creature eats his breakfast before taking a quick bath. He stopped his hand midway to the bag, as he tried to remember the particular cloth that he had seen a kid wore when he visited the city. A bare of moments passed before he managed to produce them. Red hooded sweatshirt with a picture of a large, cute stag printed on it and a pair of white-greyish short pants appear in his hand. He had changed the animal print sweatshirt that the kid had worn, from cat to his favourite animal – stag, well, it's not that it made that much of a difference. It's still cute. He wears them before combing his hair – this time it's not like the one he usually does, the slicked back, but more like 'Harry-ish' hair. Without his once messy hair, the style looks nicer as the hair looks very soft and fluffy, Henrikas decided that he likes it. The bangs covered his left side forehead, showing the bare skin with a traced line of a thin scar on the other side. He looked at his reflections and satisfied with what he seen.

Now, how to speak like a child? A _vulnerable_, little child. He didn't really remembered how a kid spoke, basing on what he saw during his childhood, he didn't want to be the screaming and throwing tantrum child that Charlus had been. It was rude and _loud_. He knows that bit and pieces of his memories that slowly comes back had developed a bit of his real personality – not like the one when he first woke up as a child with GK – the proper-like speaking, but the one when he was still living with his family. Childish but mature at the same time, and perhaps a bit of a sadist. Well, his family eats people and he can't help, but pick out one or two of his father Creature's traits. But of course, being polite is a must for him. After all, aren't _human_ a civilised being? Maybe he can be a shy and polite kid? It suits well with his persona. _Promising, perhaps this will be my disguise._ Well, he can always take a memory from a kid in the playground – the one that is shy and silent, of course – if he had problems with how to act. He grins. Yes, this will works.

"Now, let's go to the city and bait for pervert."

~X~

He had found a good spot – a kids playground. When he had managed to lure the pervert, he only needs to go to the washroom and takes a few turns before it leads him to the woods. Now, he just needs to wait patiently as he saw people starting to crowd the playground, filling it with young children and parents.

~X~

Turns out, he didn't have to wait for long to catch attention of a pedophile. He had thought that it would take him longer – days even, but he thanked any deity that heard his prayer, as he is getting hungry. He had just taken a memory from a kid who he deemed worthy enough for him, and disguise his speech to that of a child. You know, the mispronunciation and high-pitched squeak, not that he would do the later, though. It is just a disguise to make him act more like a kid and avoid the weird stares that he would get from the adults when he talks – properly, that is. He plays in the sandbox with some other kids; all parts of his plan to make him look as innocent as possible. Many parents sit on the chairs which have been provided in the playground, watching their children play.

Henrikas had sensed a man hiding behind the trees for the past hour thanks to his heightened senses, and he felt giddy as his plan come to fruition. Well, it is safe to assume that man is a pervert based on his cloth – a long coat that hides his body and a hat to shield his face from the people. And the fact that he stood there, unmoving and just watch the children only solidify his guessing. _Oh, you don't know what hit you when you fallen into my trap._ Though, Henrikas is a bit surprised that no adults noticed the shadow that looming behind the trees yet; whether they are very ignorant or didn't see him. The half-Creature stands up and dusting away the sands from his cloth before starting to walk to the place where he knew that there is not many people gathered. His action, though, stopped by a child older than his body, but younger than his mind.

"He'ry? Wher you goin'?" A six-year old boy asked. Wide blue eyes were curious. His freckles showed in his face and his ginger hair mussed up – it reminded him of a Weasley, somehow. He hides his frown at the misspoken name the boy had called him.

"I wanna wash up. Me derty all over." He winced at his own spoken words, as he shows the boy the slightly dirty sweatshirt.

"Ma Daddy says that et was dan..dang...dangrous – me not know wat that meens, but ma Daddy says lik et is bad. He says that I canot goes anywher w'thout him. That meens, yous too. Et is dangrous. Wher's yous Daddy, He'ry? Hes not come?" The boy – Henrikas forgot his name as soon as the boy introduced himself to him, it's not like he need to remember it anyway – is actually pretty smart for a kid, besides him anyway. And he is not a kid. Not _mentally_.

"Nuh-uh. My Daddy is ther. You see?" He pointed at the random stranger that he knows is not the father of the boy that question him. The boy nodded, and he continues walking, but the boy suddenly grips his hand. What now, he thought irritately. His hunger had started to make him a bit of a twitchy side; hopefully it will not explode right here, because it will not bode well for everybody. Especially him. "Wat is et?" He asked, annoyed, but still manage a broken speech like a child.

"Don'tcha tel yous Daddy?" Henrikas groaned inwardly.

"Me jus goin' for a while."

"Yea, but yous steel hafta tel yous Daddy." He said, determine to make Henrikas take a permission to go wash himself from a stranger – not that the boy knows. "You wanna me to com wit you too?"

Henrikas shook his head as he sighed in resignation. The boy is very persistent. He hoped that this will be the last time he met the boy, but knowing that he would probably have to come here again to bait another victim, it is likely he would stumble upon the freckles boy again. "M'kay, I ask my _Daddy_." Daddy. He hated that word; that was what he called James when he was a kid. He didn't want to call another being, Dad or Daddy again. The word Daddy, brings too much painful memory in his mind.

The half-Creature then go in the opposite direction from the one he wanted to go, to the man he just pointed to the boy that he is his father. The man is reading a newspaper, his glasses perched on his nose with bangs covering his forehead. The brunette man looked about in his thirties and probably has kids. Henrikas walked slowly to the man as he tried to think how to settle this.

" 'Lo."

The man lifted his face from the paper when he heard he spoke, smiling lightly as he folded the newspaper and put it beside him. "Hello there. What do you want, little one?"

He fidgeted slightly, well he needs to pretend to be a shy kid after all. "My frien' said that yous look lik sumwan on the TV. And hes a big fan of him. So, hes told me to ask you. Ar yous him?" He asked innocently. _Come on, believe it!_

The man lets out a deep, hearty chuckled. "Never in my life someone tell me that I look like an actor. Who's that friend of yours?" Henrikas pointed to the freckles boy. The man smiled as he waves to the boy and the persistent boy grins while waves back. His attention then shifted to Henrikas. "Sadly, I'm not an actor. I'm just a kindergarten teacher who comes here to take his daughter to a playground. Is that all, little one?" He asked amused.

"Yes. Thank yous, Mist'r." Henrikas smiled shyly, inside he was smugly satisfied by his masquerade. "I'mma gonna go pway now."

The man laughed again. "Sure, sure." Henrikas turned on his heel before the man called back. "Next time, don't talk to stranger, okay? It's dangerous."

Henrikas bobbed his head up and down before walking towards the freckles boy. "I is told my Daddy. Now, can me goes?" The boy grins and nodded.

"Yep. Thats good. Yous Daddy nice tho', he wav at me!" The boy said. "Wanna me to com wit you?"

"Nuh-uh. My Daddy said that my Mummy goes to the to'let, so its okey to go 'lone. And it's jus ther." The boy nodded again and Henrikas have to stop himself from running gleefully to the washroom, that will be unbecoming of him. Well, as much as he like to pretend, it is getting exhausting with all the nonsense questions from the boy. He smirks when he realised that nobody is around the washroom – that will make it all better for him. The man who is hiding behind the tree had move when he is going to the bathroom.

_Just a little more._ He thinks about the man who is about to kidnap him and probably do..._things_ to him, but he couldn't care less because he knows that this is the only choice that he have. To survive. _Well, it's not that I'll let him do that to me._ Henrikas wiped the drool that trickle down from his mouth when he already started to imagine the sweet and juicy taste of the meat. Well, looks like he has to roast it again, because he doesn't have the right ingredients to make other things. Maybe he can steal some seasoning and pots from a nearby market? He stopped his musing as he stands in front of a hand washing pipe that is too high for him, his eyes fell on the book on the floor beside it. Someone must have dropped it, he thought. Crouching, he picks up the book, it was a kid's book, if the colourful cover is any indication. He turned the book, searching for the title when his heartbeat stops.

_'Le garçon riche'_

French. _The rich boy_, his mind helpfully translates. Henrikas gasped in pain. He knew this sensation too well, another memory. Why the hell that he gains memory from a book?! He shook his head. No, the language – triggered it. He fell down on his knees when it is becoming painful for him to bear. His head suddenly filled with images of a man that he doesn't know about.

_"Come here, jeune garçon. Open your clothes for me." A bearded man said, his eyes filled with lust. He wears the usual wizard robe that a noble wizard usually does. "I already pay your Daddy to play with you." He comes nearer and the boy squeaked._

_"No. No. Please, no. Don't come near me, please." Tears streak down from his face, begging the middle age man to stop, as he touches his body. "NO!" Suddenly, the boy was slapped by the bearded man, his face angry. Red marks started to form on the boy's face._

_"You bitch! I pay for you and now you dare to deny me. You just a sick little fuck!" He pinned the boy down, paying no attention to the sobbing of the boy beneath him as he tore the shirt that the boy wearing. He smiled lustily as he saw the white-skin body before licking his lips. "Now be a good boy. If you are, you will not feel any pain." He licked the boy on his cheek. "For the next week, of course."_

_The boy just hiccupped, eyes resigned to his fate as the man pulls his pants down. _

_"Your guardian said they had taught you to speak French. Let me hear it." The boy just continued to cry before the man roughly cupped his face. "SPEAK!" He ordered._

_"O...Oui." The man smiled horribly again._

_"Now, there's a good boy. Let's play, shall we?"_

_He just cried soundlessly as the man started to undress himself._

Henrikas retched at the memories. His face is pale and tears streaming down his face. This is the kind of memories that he had afraid the most – he knew that James had abused him, but he certainly didn't know that the man would be so low as to sell his young body to the interested wizards and witches. The bearded man is merely one of his _customer_. He is an English wizard with a fetish for French language and young boys...

The half-Creature gagged again, the man had called him a young boy throughout their..._time_. He was harsh, and Henrikas remembered that he can't walk for days after that. _No. Why, now?_ Why did this memory come now? When he was about to bait a potential pedophile as his food? His eyes grew wide. _The man_. He turned his head to the door, searching for the sign of the stalker and sighed in relief when he saw no one. No. He can't do this. Not now. He has to get away from this place. _Fast._ Henrikas stood shakily, thankfully none of the vomit is on his cloth, but his mind is too distracted to care. All he wanted is to get away. He didn't care anymore about his hunger. That can wait.

Afraid of the possibility of the man waiting for him outside, he searched for another exit and saw a half open window. It was a bit high, but if he used the trash can as a step up, he can definitely climb over it. He immediately did so and sighed in relief when there is no one in the surrounding. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he started running. Never once he looked back. The image of the man pursuing him and got him pinned on the ground made him go faster. Fresh tears started to form in his eyes. His senses gone haywire after the emotional memory that he had just gotten. He turned left and right, already memorizing the path to the woods. He passed by some people, awares by the gazes behind his back, but he didn't stop nor pay attention to it. He just about to turn in the corner when he ran into something – no, _someone_. The assault threw him off the ground, scraping his knee while doing so.

"Are you alright?" A deep, rich voice asked him. Apparently, the person he had just ran over is still standing. Whether that the person is really strong or because he is too small that the hit unaffected the said person.

He narrows his eyes when he saw the dark shadow looming over him, coincidentally the person's behind is where the sun is situated, so he can't get a clear face. But the familiar smell definitely threw him off guarded though. The scent of earth and lavender with a hint of copper – blood, permeated to his nose. Henrikas mouth opens wide as a sudden realisation hit him.

"Tėti..?" He breathes out.

* * *

><p>Done! Oh, yeah! Do you love this chapter? Please tell me what you think about it. I think this is a good place to stop, huh. Poor little Henrikas. He just wanted to eat, but so many things happen that stopped him doing so. Who do you reckon Henrikas ran over to? I'm sure all of you can guess <em>who<em>.

Anyways, so I want to ask you guys. Do you want Abigail in this story? Or do you want her to die? Or do you want her alive, but not will be in this fic? I'm okay with her, actually. And I love it if she's in the murder family fic that some authors had written. It's kind of...right, you know? So, tell me, okay? Or do you want me to do a poll whether she will be in this fic or not?

French Translations:

_Le garçon riche_- (The rich boy)

_Jeune garçon_ - (Young boy)

_Oui_- (Yes)

Lithuanian Translations :

Tėti - (Father)

Please REVIEW and let me know what you think about this chapter. Oh, and questions are welcomed! Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 : The Meeting (Part II)

A/N : Yoohoo! Hi guys! So sorry for the late update, my sis come home later than expected and my computer still being repaired. My father would not let me borrow his laptop and my sister have works... I don't really want to bother her, so I just have to wait patiently I guessed, for mine to finish repairs. And sorry about this chapter, I can't seem to write Hannibal to become more... Hannibal-ish, it was so hard to write him, ya know? But I have been practicing, so... yep. And I want to tell you guys that I draw the cover for this fic by myself (actually I'm just doodling around, but then I remembered that I don't have the cover art for this story). Is it good? I know that I draw Hannibal a bit weird, but it's hard to draw him.

About Abigail... do you guys want her to die or alive? I know that there is one person who want her to die. And one who doesn't want her in this fic. Anyways, please tell me (or PM) if you want her in this fic, okay?

To all those who reads this fic, reviews, favs, follows or alerts... THANK YOU! You guys are awesome and I am very pleased.

* * *

><p>To NewsBlueTrue : Thank you for the review! Yep, poor little Henrikas. And of course Hannibal will feed him, hehehehe. Even I can't wait to write that part!<p>

To lostfeather1 : Thanks! And I followed your suggestion. Stupid me for forgetting the rating. Anyways, thank you for liking Henrikas!

To AkiEn : Sorry, I'm actually confused about your question. So I'm just guessing here.. if you asked whether Hannibal is Henrikas's father, the answer is no. But he will be something like that to Henrikas. Get it? And because of the smell of Hannibal and Henrikas's father is similar, Henrikas thought that Hannibal is his father, hence why Henrikas called him 'father' in Lithuanian. Is that making any sense? And about Abigail dies... sure, but I don't know about the others. So, maybe a few more chapters? If all of you want her to die, then I will do so. Oh, and thanks for the review! Keep it up.

To jayswing96, raven1493, eveemars87, Beatrice112 : THANK YOU for your reviews!

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairing : Hannibal/Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 : The Meeting (Part II)<span>

Hannibal walks with calculated steps as he carried his black briefcase on his left hand.

He had left his office rather early that evening, having no appointment left; the last one was a man named Franklyn Froideveaux – a plump man who had been to nine other psychiatrists before him. The psychiatrist had locked his office building and proceed to go to the place where he parked his car, when a red blurry figure – a child, ran into him. The impact unaffected his sturdy body, unfortunately, not for the child. The boy had fallen down and scraped his knees while doing so, leaving the sweet scents of blood lingering in the air.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal asked the boy in his naturally deep voice after a moment. His eyes scanned the small form in front of him that must be about three or four years old of age, like when he was hunting – not that he would hunt and kill the boy just because he ran into him, it was just a quirk about him as a psychiatrist and a killer.

The boy has a silky black hair, pale milky skin and bright green eyes – the shade of green that he has never seen in someone's eyes. He wears a red hooded sweatshirt with a picture of a cute stag with the words 'Please don't eat me!' and a short white-greyish pants. Hannibal wondered where the parents of this young boy, leaving a small child on their own was irresponsible.

The child narrowed his eyes as the sun shines directly into his face, his eyes were red and puffy, like he had just been crying. He watched with amused when the boy sniffed at the air, the action dimly reminded him of the animals who distinguished people by smell. Green eyes widened, as the boy mouthed the word in a language that Hannibal haven't heard for years.

"Tėti..?" The small boy breathes out, leaving a small gap in his mouth. His expression turned into an unbelieving one, though the psychiatrist saw a bit of hope in his bright green eyes.

The dark blond-hair man stilled, unsure what to react as he stared at the jade-eyed boy. It's been so long since he last heard his native language. _Too long_. The nostalgic feeling that he gets when the boy spoke made him deep in thought. And the fact that the boy had called him 'father' in Lithuanian made him curious.

He knew that he _never_ fathered a child, as he never touched a woman more than he needs to, not that he was inexperienced but the thought never crossed his mind. Of course, many women tried to seduce him, but he was not tempted by those hideous pigs that covered their faces with so many chemical products. And the thought of a long lasting relationship never had been appealing to him, not to mention a child. He never did like children. After all, they are loud, messy, and always need attention – like some animals that have to be taken care of. And he is _not_ fond of animals. Their fur will made his place dirty, something that he loathes as he prefers his place neat and clean. Hannibal stopped his musing as the boy said something.

"No way. That's impossible." The boy muttered under his breath, it was soft, but the psychiatrist can hear it clearly, thanks to his sensitive ears. Hannibal cocked his head slightly to one side, intrigued. It seems the boy can speak English too, which is quite an achievement for a child of his age. One of his parents must be a Lithuanian and the other, English, he mused.

"Do you require assistance to stand?" Hannibal asked instead, pretending not to hear what the boy had just said.

The boy blinked, long eyelashes fluttered slowly before he stands up and dusting away the dirt from his cloth. He rubs his eyes gently before looking at him again, probably to see clearly this time. His small face stared at him in wonder before shaking his head. The small boy's body seemed to relax unconsciously.

"I'm very sorry about that Mister. I wasn't loo – " The boy stopped mid sentence, seeming to realise something before continuing, albeit hesitantly. "I wasn't looking in front of me when I was running." He finished and Hannibal noticed the thick British accent from the boy when he spoke.

His curiosity certainly peaked now. Not only the boy can speak in Lithuanian and English, he can speak properly too, unlike most children who always mispronounced words at that age.

"There was no harm done." He eyed the red angry mark and the blood on the child's knees. The injury was quite nasty, and he admired that the boy was not crying in pain. Though, it made him wonder why did the boy was running and crying in the first place. "Though, you should treat your knees before it gets infected." Hannibal said, and the boy looks at his knees before licking his lips and gulping silently as he saw the blood and already forming-bruise. His green eyes flashed dangerously, no, more like... _hungrily_ before it disappeared from his face, leaving the innocent-looking face surfaced again.

_Peculiar._

"Would you want me to clean it for you? I have a first aid kit in my office. I can bandage your wound." Hannibal offered without thinking, surprising himself. He didn't know why, but the boy made him feel something familiar – something that had been buried inside him long ago. And he was really curious about this boy. "After all, it is part of my blame for your injury." He added after a while.

The boy blinked, his face clearly shows confusion before the boy smiled slightly. "I – thank you for the offer, Mister. But I am sure my parents can patch me up. And I am not supposed to go anywhere with a stranger." He replied politely, though Hannibal could see the slight longing and pain on his face when he say the word 'parents'.

Hannibal twitched his lips slightly upward, an action that he rarely does, except when he is pleased or doing something that would sate his curiosity.

The boy is smart, the psychiatrist gives him that.

"Yes... that is accurate. It is dangerous for a child such as yourself to go somewhere with an unknown person. But..." The dirty blond hair man reached into his pocket, producing a clean handkerchief out of it, before lowering his body to the boy's eye level. "At least, let me bandage your injury." He paused when the boy gave a slight flinch when he touch his knee. "I am sorry." Hannibal said softly as he examines the bloodied part of the leg. He gently wrapped the soft material around the wounded knee and nodded with satisfaction at his work. "You must immediately clean it after you arrived home." He said as he stood.

The boy nodded and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Mister."

"It is of no convenience." He looked around. "Though, I am wondering why a smart young child such as yourself running around without adult's company."

"I am not smart." The boy said softly and Hannibal raised his eyebrow.

_Modesty. _

"The fact that you can understand my speech and responds to it with eloquent answers seemed to contradict your statement." Hannibal's mouth twitched upwards as the boy softly groaned.

This boy is an enigma. All that Hannibal can read about him seems to oppose what a child was supposed to be. The intelligent and politeness intrigued him and he wanted to know more about the boy. He admitted that it's been a long while since he met such an interesting creature and the boy's presence is not an unwelcome one. In fact, he almost enjoys their interaction. Perhaps it is a good thing that he comes out early from his office this evening, it almost like their meeting is meant to be.

The boy was about to reply when he suddenly tensed. "I – " He looked around uncomfortably, like someone had intruded his personal space, gone was the relaxed posture. The boy seems jittery each second passing by and look like he was afraid that somebody might jump onto him.

"Is something the matter?" Hannibal was surprised by the pain-filled eyes the boy was showing. He seems wanted to stay, but at the same time, away from the place he's standing at. His jade-eyed kept flickering to his left where the trees were situated.

"I am sorry, but I need to go now." The boy bit his lip, before plastering an honest smiled to the psychiatrist. "Thank you, Mister. For this." He gestured to his bandaged knee before sprinting, never giving Hannibal any chance to reply. Usually he would count that action as rude, but the sudden fear and anxious that the boy emitted makes him let this one pass by.

Hannibal watched in silence as the boy's silhouette vanished from his sight. It seems that the injury didn't bother the boy in the slightest, as he saw the small form scurried away without limping. He must have a really high tolerance of pain or he was accustomed to it, he mused. After all, it is not unknown to adult that children usually got hurt while playing.

He realised that the direction where the boy was headed leads to the woods. He knew there were no residents in that area, so where would he go? An ordinary person would have been alarmed if they saw a child without a guardian, had an injury and ran to the woods, but not him. If possible, it made him more curious than before.

_Who was that boy?_

The way he stands and speak, it was not like most children – _ordinary_ children. As a psychiatrist, he had learnt to observe human behaviours and habits. The boy may not realise it, but he saw the child had unconsciously relaxed in his presence, something that he had not expected from a child. He knew his height and features usually intimidate children, but this one – the one child that he had just met, takes comfort from him.

_Why is that?_

The longer he thinks about the jade-eyed boy, the more it piqued his curiosity. Realising that he will not get any answer, the cannibal psychiatrist walks away when he heard a voice.

_"Please, help him."_

Hannibal paused.

It was a male voice, and it sounded so familiar, yet he cannot point out who. It was uncanny, but he was not unnerved by it. After all, he had heard much more bizarre things – though, this is a first time that he heard a voice inside his head. Many people by now would have been concerned whether they have gone crazy or not, but the psychiatrist remains calm – he was more interested with the voice's request.

_'Him'_. It must have been referred to the jade-eyed boy.

He looked back at the directions where the boy ran off. His brown with a hint of maroon eyes when the light reflected on it, trailed towards the narrow path that leading to the woods. Perhaps, he could meet with the boy again some day.

And maybe he will know who is the owner of the 'mysterious' voice.

He slowed on his tracks when his predator eyes saw something moving behind a tree – the place where the boy kept glancing at. A man wearing a long coat with a hat lurking between the trees, and it took him one look before the puzzle pieces together. By the way he kept his eyes on children who were passing by, it didn't take a genius to figure what is he. The man is a child molester – something that Hannibal strongly repulses.

That is why the boy _ran_ away. The boy knew that he had been followed – _stalked_. Though, Hannibal was quite alarmed that he did not sense the man earlier – probably because he was distracted by the mysterious boy. Is that why he had been crying? Anger started to rise inside him – surprising himself. It has been long since he got angry over someone. Had the minutes he spent with the boy made him care about him?

No. It was not that. He was angry because it was the man's presence that caused the boy to run away. To make him feel uncomfortable. It was not acceptable for him. It was impudent.

_Rude_.

Hannibal's face become impassive, wearing the mask that he always used when he was about to kill someone. He stored his briefcase in his car, before observing the man who lets himself get sidetracked seeing a small child not too far from him. The psychiatrist aware that there were no people around the man and the crowds of people were lessened as his building is situated in a place where not many people usually pass by. As soon as the psychiatrist is sure there is not someone in the surrounding area, he padded softly, out of the molester's eye vision as he comes nearer to the said man. The unsuspecting man didn't sense Hannibal even when the psychiatrist stands behind him.

Until it was too late.

~X~

Henrikas is breathing heavily when he reached the place where he took shelter at for the past weeks. The half-Creature slumped onto his 'bed', trying to calm his erratic heartbeats. He had practically ran all the way back to the woods without changing to his other form, which is a stupid thing to do as he is now gasping for air. It took him a moment before he started to relax and his breathing becomes normal.

His eyes trailed to the now blood soaked handkerchief that had been bandaged by the man he had bumped into. The soft material (silk?) felt good on his skin, but he remembered what the man had said, so he unties it gently and winced when he sees the cut looks worse than before – most probably because he was running like crazy. Thankfully, he kept his herb supply, and it didn't take him long to bandage it again with a clean cloth after he cleans the wound.

The black-haired boy recalled his meeting with the man who have a smell very much like his father. He had caught by surprise when the familiar scent invades his nose and incidentally called the man 'father' in Lithuanian. He wasn't sure if the man heard him or not because he couldn't see his reaction as the sun was blinding him. Perhaps not because the man didn't ask anything about it, he mused.

He mentally slapped himself for slipping out from his disguise as a child when he spoke to the stranger. He shook his head, it was too late to change anything, anyways. And it's not like the man question why he spoke like that of an adult, if possible, the man was delighted. He knows that the man hardly tolerated rudeness, based on his way of speaking – he had met that kind of man before. And it was _not_ a good one. But somehow, this stranger that he had met was _different_. The similar smell like his father, especially the scent of copper, strongly suggested that the stranger is a _killer_. Henrikas didn't know why the information didn't bother him. The stranger could have been a pervert just like the man who stalks him for all he knows, but his instinct told him that was not the case. It told him that he _can_ be trusted and that puzzled him. Never in his life, he met a person who he can instantly trust because his guts told him so. It was weird, but not unwelcome.

Although his scent may seem like his father, his features certainly didn't. His father had a light blond hair, dark brown eyes and although he was tall, the man that he met was taller. The stranger has dirty blond hair and brown mixed with red eyes – making he looked like a devil in disguise walking on earth. Wearing a three piece suit, his tall stature and impassive face may look intimidating to children, but Henrikas was not frightened of him. In fact, the mere smell of the stranger comforts him, and vanished the fears of the possibly pedophile who stalk him at the playground before. That was until he noticed the pervert had followed him and hiding behind between trees, thanks to his heightened sense of smell. Feeling uncomfortable, he ran away, forced to leave the moments of comfort that he gets from the man who offered to clean his injury. He was embarrassed actually, when the man bandaged his knee – he didn't know why, but he felt so exposed in front of him. Like the man was reading him. Observing him.

_Who is he?_

His musing didn't go far as his stomach grumbles loudly.

Henrikas sits up. Leaving the thought about the stranger from his mind as he tried to solve his hunger problem.

His plan had failed, and he is very _hungry_. Knowing that his poorly chosen 'prey' had lost within his grasp, his mind tried to form another plan. He could not afford to wallow himself in sadness and pity now, after he gained the... _unpleasant_ memories. It was bad luck, he admitted. And he cursed for all the things that the wizards and witches had done to him before – making him feel fear. He sighed as he staggered to his feet, before going in the direction where he had set traps, searching for trapped animals who will become his food for today, as he knows that he can't go to the city back. He was exhausted and not in his full stamina, which could kill him if he is not careful.

The jade-eyed boy lift his head to the sky – it was sunset already. The different shade of orange mixed with red, paints through the sky, making it looks like a fire was burning on atmosphere.

_What should I do to survive, Tėti?_

But of course, his father could not answer him. He's dead. He idly wonders whether his mother and father were watching him from above, or in a place like in the Veil. He sighed softly, resigned to his fate as he trudged along the track in the woods.

_Maybe I could survive a couple of days more without eating human meat._

~X~

It had been three days since his plan failed. Three days since he met the stranger who oddly smelled like his father. Three days of no human meat.

Last night he had sneaked into the city again, he lingered in the back alley where he was sure where the thugs always hang and spend time at. But it seems at that time, the deity abandoned him as there was no soul in sight who Henrikas can identified as criminals that night. They were all homeless people. He had been tempted to kill and eat one just to satisfy his hunger when he thought better of it. They did nothing wrong. They just didn't have a home and family who can provide them with basic necessities, just like him – to which he chuckled bitterly at the thought.

Frustrated, he stole a bag from a man who Henrikas knows that he had been cheating on his wife. The man wears a ring, but he went inside a place where prostitutes gather, doing 'business'. He didn't know why he did that, though. Maybe he just want to piss him off? Or he tried to search for something useful from the bag? He didn't open the bag yet, even when he comes back to the woods. Henrikas didn't know what to think. He had eaten three rabbits, one night, but they can't satisfy the hungers inside him. He needs to eat human meat. He needs it so _badly_. The hunger was making him mad.

_Somebody, Tėti. I can't hold the hunger much longer._

But of course, nobody heard his pleading. He is alone in the woods. And the nearest human settlement is about half an hour – if he ran in his half-Creature form. A burning sensation stings his eyes, and it took him a while before he realised that he was crying.

This is pathetic.

_He_ is pathetic.

He remembered what GK had said about what happens when he didn't eat.

_"A Creature can survive a year without eating humans, but that would probably make them insane or very sick as their insatiable hunger gnawing on their mind. A young Creature needs to eat more than an adult, because their body needs the nutrients for their growing body. They wouldn't last than a few weeks if they didn't eat."_

The image of him turning into a crazy cannibal playing in his head.

"No..."

He doesn't want that.

If he becomes like that, he cannot control his body and acts like an animal – the humans will hunt him down. He does not want that to happen. He wants to survive. Like his father told him to.

Henrikas writhed in agony when a spike of pain hits him in the abdomen. Because of his young body, he could not last the hunger longer than his teenager one. And he didn't really know for sure when was the last time he ate. Perhaps it was longer than two weeks, maybe even months. He didn't know. Didn't remember.

_I'm sorry, Tėti, Mama. But I didn't think I would survive this time._

Henrikas always thought that he would die from the beating when James hits him or when he was hit by the Avada Kedavra spell. He never had thought that he would die from hunger. Alone. In the woods.

He bit his lip when another wave of pain – hunger, washed over him. He felt like he is dying. He blinked. Maybe it was better like this. If he dies, he would not turn into a crazy monster. The thought of him going insane always frightened him, a small part of him – the human part, always worry that he will be hunted by the human if he becomes crazy. Or they will try to dissect him, like in a book he had read. Humans are very curious. They try to understand as much as they can – that's how they evolved. They think they are far superior than animals, but that is not a complete truth. And Henrikas knew this.

He curled on his bed in agony, resigned to his upcoming death. _Sorry, GK. I couldn't even last a month in this world._ Henrikas imagined the guilty look on GK face, and it makes him smile. The immortal was so sure that he could survive. Maybe he was wrong. How can he – a teen-turned-kid, can survives on his own? His body certainly made his hunts becoming difficult.

The night is silent, tonight. No usual hooting from the owls or the sounds of the insects accompany him. Henrikas was about to close his eyes when he smells something.

A very faint scent of blood permeated his sensitive nose, instantly making his eyes widened in surprised. _What was that?_ He stands up shakily looking like he was about to fall, but the smell of a possible food made him stay on his feet. Changing to his partial form, he gasped as the smell hits him strongly than before. He knows this smell.

It was human's blood.

A _fresh_ human's blood.

Human's blood has a distinct smell from animals. The scent of the copper was more thick and heavy. And depending on the person, the taste is different. Some are bland, some are sweet and there is even bitter taste.

Henrikas licked his lips.

That means there is a human somewhere in the area. Henrikas drools as the scent getting stronger as he walks in the darkness. He noticed that the place where the smell comes from leads him to the main road, and he proceeds with caution though, he did it horribly, as the hunger made him think unclearly. He crept silently as he saw the familiar tar-road, green-eyes glinted in the darkness as he tried to see.

His eyes stopped at the unmoving body on the side road.

The pooling blood stained the grey-coloured road. Henrikas comes nearer to the person which he identified as a female – as male and female have different scent. He noticed the skidded tyre and it clicked his mind. An accident. A hit and run accident. Though, he wonders why was the female is in the middle of a road in the middle of a night. It was quite a walk to the city from here, he mused.

Henrikas shrugged. At least, he gets a food. Don't question anything that benefits you, he remembered his father once said when he was young. It is true. Maybe it is better if he did not ponder where did the woman come from. The half-Creature crouched next to the body, feeling relieved when he felt no heartbeat before he grins.

"Thank you." He said to no one particular. He was grateful for the food.

Although he was weakened by the hunger, the boy managed to find the strength to drag the corpse with his small body. Even in a near death experience, he refused to eat human meat raw – after the Potters had fed him raw meat throughout his abduction. He may be a cannibal, but he is a quarter human too. And the thought of eating it raw seems barbarians and uncivilised – both something that he did not like.

Engrossed with the work of hauling the dead body, he never noticed the trace of the blood from the dragging.

~X~

Hannibal had just finished his work outside the city and is driving home when he sees something off on the road. He slows his car as he saw stained of red on the road – a pool of blood. He stopped the car and his theory was proved right when he was hit by the strong smell of copper as he exited from his car.

He looked around, the blood was there, but no body in the nearby area. His curiosity piqued when he saw the clearly sign of a body – human, was dragged, leading it to the woods. His eyes trained on the small footprint of blood besides the pool of blood. The psychiatrist suddenly remembered his meeting with the mysterious boy several days ago. The jade-eyed boy ran to the woods too. Hannibal doesn't really believes in coincidence, but the probability of the boy had a connection to this is high. And the small footprints seems to solidify his theory.

The question is, where had the boy – assuming that it was the same boy who had bumped into him – had gone? And why would he dragged a person into the woods?

He cocked his head aside, the silent sound of the night and the growing darkness may look eery to somebody else, but not him. He looked back at his car that was parked on the side of the road, before taking the keys and light in his car and put in his pocket on the coat.

He stared at the never ending sight of trees in front of him, before taking a step into the woods, following the blood trails with the emergency torchlight in his hand. Not that he would need the light, as the moonlight tonight shines brighter – making him easier to see in the darkness.

Hannibal wonders where the trails will lead him to. Though, he was sure that by the end of the trail, he will meet the jade-eyed boy again.

With a dead body in tow.

* * *

><p>Finished! So... what do you think? I'm really sorry about the late update, my computer is still being repaired, so expect a non-consistent update, yeah? I will try to update weekly if I can, though!<p>

Please REVIEW and let me know what you think, and questions are welcome!

About Abigail, do you guys want her in this story (I know that it will be a long while, but...meh) or do you guys want her to die?

She will be in this fic : 0

She will not be in this fic : 2

Translation:

Tėti – (Father)


	6. Chapter 6 : Of Violin and Violence

A/N : Hello! So.. here's an update! I am very happy that you guys like this story so far. You know... I never expected this fic to have more than 50 followers, but apparently I was wrong. Take that, sis! Ahem.. sorry about that. She said that this fic is not really interesting and nobody will read it (I actually believed her at some point) but you guys proved her wrong and I want to thank you guys for that! You guys made me want to update faster! Now if only I was that eager when studying...

I have watched Hannibal S2 first episode and it was soo... soo – I ... it just too damn good! And those hints... OMG. Hannigram rules! I kept squealing and ..and Will and Hannibal.. I just want them both! *Sigh* I want more of them! (Sorry about my rambling, I was just too excited..)

Anyways, like always, I wanted to thank to the people who have been reading, follow/alert, favs and reviews this fic. Do keep it up. You guys are my motivation to keep posting this story of mine. And it really means a lot to me.

* * *

><p>To NewBlueTrue : THANK YOU SO MUCH! To say that my plot line is awesome... I – I don't know what to say. You know, I think I annoyed my brother because I can't contain my grin after I read the reviews. It makes me HAPPY that much. Thank you for your kind words and please keep reviewing!<p>

To Walter Dash : I'm glad you like Intrigued!Hannibal. And I must say, you really gave me great ideas about how to understand Hannibal better. Is it wrong if I want you to keep sharing your brilliant ideas with me? And about the human jerky – it was a splendid idea! Thank you soo much. I did think about what Henrikas should do with the remaining meat and honestly, the thought of him to make a jerky out of it never crossed my mind. Maybe it was because I've never eaten one? Anyways, thank you and keep reviewing!

To Crossdemond, jayswing96, EpikalStorms, Janieceal, Jessica and saltygreysea : THANKS! I'm glad you all like this fic.

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairing : Hannibal/Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Of Violin and Violence<span>

Henrikas exhales a long suffering sigh. The formerly white shirt was caked with dried blood. He had changed into his human form after he reached his shelter, as he want to preserve his energy.

He understood that it is not everyday that he would found a fresh corpse lying on the ground in the middle of the road in the night. In fact, the probability it may occur is only about one in a thousand – and thankfully it was that night. It saves his life, for that he was eternally grateful. Still, that also means that if he eats the lady, he will have no rations left – which would leave him in a pickle.

_So, that means I cannot eat her whole. I have to save some for future consuming – assuming that it will be days, perhaps weeks before I can find other food._

He stares at the fire crackling and the body parts of the female – arms and legs, that he was starting to roast not too long ago. Henrikas had cut her into smaller pieces to speed up the meat to cook properly. Stabbing it with a sharp stick, he was delighted when he realised that it was nearly done. Beside him lies the body of the unfortunate woman without her limbs, her blood was already dried in the cold wind of the night. He had left the woman in her cloths – not that he was disturbed by the naked body of a female, but he was too hungry at that time and just chop her arms and legs from her torso. Well... it's not like she can use them anymore – after all, she already died.

Henrikas shifted slightly after a few minutes had passed before taking the meat out of the fire. His stomach is rumbling loudly. The smoke that was billowing out, left the nice aroma of roasted meat in the air, and he drools as he cut the meat and see the juicy and tender meat cooked nicely. Knowing that the food will be too hot for his own preference, he waits for it to cool slightly in the chilly air before taking a bite. The taste of a sweet, juicy meat immediately burst into his mouth after he put the flesh inside – and he can't help as a moan of pleasure escaped from his tiny mouth.

He chews slowly, savouring the slight taste of spice from the herb that he had put before roasting. Licking his fingers in satisfaction, he takes another limb to devour when he finished consuming the one before.

Within minutes, he finished eating the female limbs, leaving only the bones, and is surprised when he still feel hungry – though, it was not equally bad as earlier. He is not in immediate danger from the hunger that he felt lingering in his stomach, just a mere discomfort and he can live with that.

Looking at the motionless body, he thinks how to preserve the meat longer because he knows that it is difficult for him to hunt. As useful GK's gift to him, it cannot produce a refrigerator, and there is a fact that there is no electricity around here. For what it seems to be the thousand times, he felt the irritation inside him growing, because of what he can't do now – thanks to his lithe body.

The half-Creature plays with his shirt absent mindedly, deep in thought. _Is there a way to preserve the meat? To make it last for several weeks?_ His face scrunched up cutely, trying to search the alternative as he stared at the dead body. The silence goes on a second before he stands – face lighting up, like Christmas has come early as he gets a sudden idea. A _brilliant_ one.

_I could make it last longer if I make jerky out of it! A human jerky._

His eyebrows knit together as he strained to recall how to make jerky from one of the books that he had read a long time ago and he cried in triumph when he remembers the steps. He has to peel the skin and trim the fatty layer of the meat first before slicing it thinly. Then, he needs to roast the flesh over low heat for a few hours – to make sure all the water inside dried. It will take time, but he knows that it will be worth it. He idly wonders if he could add a few spices along the way...

How he wished that he have the right seasonings and spice right this moment. Sure, he salvages all kinds of herbs that he found, but it was limited and it was mainly herbs for injuries – they don't have a nice taste to mix with food. He was growing tired of tasting the same flavour for the past weeks.

Doesn't want to waste the precious time, he materialized a knife and its sharpener from the magical bag, before he sits beside the corpse. The lifeless eyes stared at him and the quater Wood Nymph tilts his head slightly, as his dominant hand is holding the sharp knife.

_Which part should I start first?_

Well, it's not there were so much choice seeing that she was missing her limbs. _Abdomen, then. _He nodded, as if agreeing with himself. _What about the organs?_ He paused briefly. He had actually forgot about that. Could he make a jerky out of the organ? He frowned, thinking how to solve the problem when he heard his own stomach rumbles. The quarter human looked down at his stomach before shrugging.

_I can just eat it then._

He removes the frilly purple dress the dead woman's wearing, before cutting her middle carefully – so that the delicate organs are not grazed in the process. As soon as the knife sinks into her skin, the bloods pours out, though some of them were already clotted – and he watched the sight in morbid fascination. The thick and dark red liquid spills, like an overflowing tub. Henrikas wonder what would it be like if he cuts a still living human.

He has never, ever done that before.

The Potters always fed him with a hard and cold meat, making it worse by giving him raw, but he ate it anyway. Now that he has a choice, he prefers to cook it first. And he didn't remembered if his family had let him did the deed – though, it was unlikely, because he knew that he was too young – still had been spoon-fed by his mother at that time.

He imagines that if he cuts open a living body, the warm blood will flow out, leaving their supposed 'container' and the person's skin to slowly become pale as he or she loses blood. The red velvet contrasting their skin and the manifestations of his victims looking confused, mixed with fear makes Henrikas shivers, as the impulse to _hunt_ suddenly spike.

Perhaps... one day, he reasoned. When he is bigger and strong enough to hunt by himself.

The teen-turned-child did his work in silence and is about to take the lungs out when he heard a soft ringing tone – it was muffled. His head cocked aside, wondering where the sound comes from when his eyes fall on the bag that he had stolen the night before, from a man who cheated on his wife. Henrikas is sure that the sound comes from it.

Curious, he stands and leave the bloody knife and the body behind as he comes near to the slightly bigger bag than his small body. He had forgotten about the brown-coloured bag. He recalled that he stole it when the man was so drunk and in the company of prostitutes. The man had left the bag on the ground, and he was so frustrated because he didn't find any victims that he just done it to rile up the man. However, the man was too inebriated to realise that somebody took his bag. Henrikas then went back to the woods, annoyed because he didn't get what he wanted – and never open the bag, just dropped it across his bed.

Now that he is in a better mood and the fact that something is ringing from the bag, makes him curious of what is it. It was a bit heavy when he carried it. He crouched his small body in front of the bag before unzipping it with his bloody hands. A soft light greeted him and he takes the small _thing_ that vibrates and rings occasionally on his hand.

_What is this?_

He saw many little electrical things like this when he was in the city, almost everyone was holding it and not paying attention where they walked – all of them were too busy looking at the little gadget. He traced the small buttons and turned it around, thinking how to turn it off – the screen was already smudged with blood by the time it went silent. Henrikas managed to blink before it surprising him by starting to ring again.

"What is this thing? How can I make it stop?" He asked, flustered when the same sound coming from it again. It was _loud_ for a small thing, he thought. He sniffed at it before taking a bite, metallic taste overwhelmed his taste bud, and it was _nasty_ – not like the kind of copper taste of blood.

"Yuck!" He said, disgusted by the taste. The small boy then bangs the gadget on a tree and started to feel irritated when it still make the same sound. _Why did it make a noise? Can't it stop?_

After a few more minutes of worthless efforts to silence the little gadget, Henrikas throws it into the river when he can't stand the sound anymore. Almost immediately, it stopped ringing.

"Oh.. so that's how to silence it." He nodded, looking pleased with himself because he figured it out.

He continues to rummage through the bag, wondering what other things could be in the bag – the little thing hardly weights a thing, so it is not possible that it was the gadget that made the bag heavy. The half-Creature stopped when his hands touch a hard surface. With a bit of difficulty, he takes it out and scanned the thing that mainly takes the space in the bag. It has a pear-like shape except it was joined with a long stem to it. It looks like a case of some sort.

Henrikas unzipped it and stilled when he saw a violin inside it. He traced the smooth surface before touching the string. At the back of his mind, he saw a flashed image of a long dark-haired woman is playing a violin with her eyes closed. He _recognises_ her.

"Mama... "

_"Again! Again!" He squealed happily as he clapped both his hands. The woman just laughed at the enthusiastic boy, both her hands were holding a violin and its bow string. _

_"Do you like that one, mano vaike?" She asked, her soft melodious tone filled with mirth as she watched the small boy bobbed his head up and down cutely. Her soft yellow dress with flower patterns hugged her frame nicely, showing the slight curve of her body. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail that reached her hip. _

_"Yes!" The toddler ran to his mother. "The song was pwetty, Mama." He praised. "But yous much pwettier!" He added while grinning, showing his perfect white milk teeth. The woman chuckled at the boy acclamation, before mocking an honoured bow._

_"I am pleased that you enjoyed my play, your highness." She said seriously, making the child giggling with her action. The boy then tugged at the hem of her dress and she smiled, before crouching down to the boy's eye level. "Yes, your highness?" She joked, making the boy giggled again._

_"Wats that?" He pointed his small finger to the violin after the giggling died. "It made a nice soun' when Mama sing." His bright green eyes filled with curiosity much like the children of his age and the woman smiled gently at him. _

_"This is a violin, Herkus. It is one of the most popular music instruments in history." She swipes the bow to the string, producing a soft melodious sound. "The sound comes from the string." The female said as she lowers the violin and the boy traced the smooth wooden surface with his tiny hands._

_"Can I pway?" The boy asked eagerly, admiring how the instrument produces the sound. The woman smiled kindly, identical green eyes shine brightly, adoring the looks on the boy's face as she saw his hand touches the violin._

_"Of course, mylimasis." The woman looked thoughtfully. "Perhaps when you are a bit older? You are too young to play."_

_The toddler looked at his small hands, thinking what the woman had said before nodding. "Okay..." He said softly. "Pwomise?" The boy stared at the woman's eye._

_"Promise."_

_The boy nodded happily as they make a pinky promise – the female had to put down her bow string to do so. "Wen will Tėti be back?" He asked his mother as he looked at the ticking clock. The woman follows his gaze before sighing softly._

_"He's out hunting for food, Herkus. Maybe he had a little difficulty with today's prey."_

_"Nuh-uh, Tėti is stwong!" The child protested lightly._

_ "Yes, I know." When she saw the boy concerned face her smile soften. "Tell you what, I'll play another song while we wait for Tėti." She proposes and the toddler's face lightens up._

_"Weally?!" The woman nodded. "Wat song?" Her face becomes deep in thought before she smiled at her son. _

_"What about his favourite song?" _

_"Tėti favowite song?" The woman nodded. "M'kay!" The boy quickly returned to his seat and looked expectantly to his mother who wait patiently for him to sit comfortably._

_The woman takes a deep breath, preparing herself before she started playing and singing at the same time._

_Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm,  
>Es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um.<em>

_At this part, she sways gracefully like a fairy dancing in a prairie while she's still playing the fiddle. _

_Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,  
>Das da steht im Wald allein<br>Mit dem purpurroten Mäntelein._

_The half Wood Nymph stopped singing after that, just the sound of the violin resounds in the living room. She smiled as she plays – the melodious sound makes the boy stared in awe and he giggled as he saw his mother winked at him. Then, the woman started to sing again, never once she stops playing her violin._

Das Männlein steht im Walde auf einem Bein  
>Und hat auf seinem Haupte schwarz Käpplein klein,<br>Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,  
>Das da steht im Wald allein<br>Mit dem kleinen schwarzen Käppelein ?

_As soon as the woman done singing, the boy clapped his hands loudly. _

_"How is it?"_

_"Specalular!" The woman laughed at the mispronunciation her son said, but she understands what the small child wanted to say, anyway._

_"Thank you."_

_"Can Mama teaches me the song? I wan to sing to Tėti." He asked hopefully._

_"Of course." The boy grinned before he tilt his head cutely._

_"Mama?" The woman makes a 'hmm' sound – showing that she was listening to what he want to say. "Why is difrent? The voice? An'guage?" He asked, confused._

_"It is another language, mylimasis. It's German."_

_"Gewman?" The woman nodded, as she puts the violin inside the casing on the table. "What's the song name?" The female then abandoning the table in favour of sitting besides her son before replying the curious boy's question while smiling._

_"It's called..."_

"...Ein Mannlein Steht im Walde." Henrikas finished the sentence.

He blinked. It was his mother. His _beautiful_ mother is the one who introduced him the string instrument. Since he was young, he was attracted to music and dance – courtesy to his Wood Nymph biology. He remembered that he and his mother spending their time together while waiting for his father to come back from the hunt. The woman always manages to make their days a peaceful and happy one. His heart ached when he remembered her angelic smile – how he missed those smiles, the one that could lighten up his day when he saw it.

Henrikas takes the violin out from the case, though he is small, he is bigger than his form in the memory that he just had. It's such a pity that his mother was killed before they can have a lesson together. In the back of his mind, he can picture that the woman is standing behind him, correcting his stances as she gently spoke to him with her harmonious voice. They would have a lot of fun together. With his father watching them both and tease him when he played it wrong, but proud of him regardless. He can vision it – their smiling faces and the happy life that he could have had.

If only the wizards and witch didn't murder them...

_No... _

The half-Creature shook his head.

_ It's all in the past. _

Sure, it hurts, aches every now and then, but he doesn't like the _if_ games. It will only make him sad and angry – clinging to his past life that he can _never_ have. He didn't want to spend his life feeling bitter about his unfortunate life. He likes to remember his happy days with his family, not the painful one – though, he knows that the latter is more than the first as he practically spend over ten years of his life with his abductors. Each time he gets a happy memory, he will treasure, relished those moments and _cherished _them – that was the time when he felt that he was loved and safe. It was the only time he feels that he can depend completely on someone. Have someone who loves and cares for him, unconditionally.

He eyed the slightly heavy violin. It was not as high quality as the one that his family had, nor the one in Potters', but it was good enough as Henrikas test the sound using the bow string.

When he was _Harry_, James and Lily forced him to learn playing the instrument because they wanted the saviour to become perfect in every sense – from ethics to play the classic instrument, just like what the nobles did. And they always made him perform at the party to make them more famous – a saviour with variety specialities certainly catches much attention of interested people. His abductors like to bath in the fame of glory. If he made mistakes, he will get a beating from James in the basement and sometimes, from his supposed 'godfathers'. He was treated like a doll that have to follow every rule, and when they felt that he had enough and can't stand the pain anymore, they suppressed his memory and replace with a good one where they treat him like their son. Over the years, the layer of the curse becomes too much and it cracked a bit, letting bit and pieces of his original memory to surface and that's why he jumped to the Veil.

But then, he forgot again when he was found by GK. He was thankful for the immortal as he had helped him learnt the truth – though, not completely as his memories are still not complete. Henrikas shuddered at the thought of what could have been if he still in the wizarding world. He could have been sitting on his dark, dusty and small room – _basement_, with his body filled with new bruises and injuries. The Potters were smart. To make the others unsuspicious of their abusing to him, Lily cast a charm that would look like there was nothing wrong with him. They all will see him as a healthy young man, though a bit on a short side, but healthy regardless. He didn't think that Harry would remembered at that time, but what his mind saw was the abused and thin body – he could even count his ribs beneath his shirt. It was plain torture living inside the Potter manor. It was worse when Harry could not remember their treatment to him when they cast a new suppressing memory spell – and it kept being repeated over and over again that Henrikas stopped screaming to his human part after years of the abductions.

Now that he is in his child's body once again, the injuries that he had before still exist on his body and it was mixed with the one he got when he was at that age – making his small body filled with old and new scars and dark bruises, giving him a twinge of pain every time he twists wrongly. Though he was not bothered by the injuries, he is sure that the adults would – except to someone who is like the Potters, that is – so, he has to be very careful to not show his abused body to them. It will raise too many questions that he doesn't want to answer right now.

He stares at the violin back, before testing to play it. Despite his loathe to the Potters family, he enjoyed everytime he learnt how to play the violin – after all, it is one of his mother's favourite musical instruments, next to a piano. His body remembers the correct stance to play the violin from the instructor who James had hired to teach him, and he smiles wistfully at the sound that the violin produces each time he swipes it.

_Ein Mannlein Steht im Walde..._

Henrikas closed his eyes, trying to remember how his mother plays the song – he remembered the notes, as he had learnt from his instructor at the Potter manor. He slowly opens his eyes, before taking a deep breath – the dead body and his hunger were long forgotten, too absorbed with the feeling of nostalgia – as he sings while playing his father's favourite song.

Never did he realised that someone was slowly approaching his place in the silent night.

~X~

Hannibal looked around himself with interest. The darken lush greenery was stretched out as far as his eyes can see. Soft moonlight shines between the gap in the trees, making him easier to follow the trails of dried blood that becomes his guide to manoeuvre in the darkness of night.

Along the way, he had passed by some animal traps that he had carefully avoided. He had noticed that one of the traps had managed to capture a little fox, but he made no move to release the poor animal from its confines. He merely halted, staring at the indistinguishable scenery of trees since he first took a step to the woods before resuming his walk.

The psychiatrist saw claw marks on some trees and he wonders if there is a family of ursidae resides in the woods. It could be trouble for him if that was the case, but he doesn't turn back to the main road even when he learns the revelation. He was allured by the thought of meeting the mysterious boy. Bright and emotive green eyes – Hannibal recalled the boy's eye. It was fascinating and intriguing. When the small child looking at him with the pain-filled eyes, it was so intense that he almost felt his heart stop.

He felt _drawn_ to it.

Hannibal paused when a nice aroma of a cooking meat permeated his sensitive nose. Taking the scent in – he blinked, before he inhales again, to ascertain his speculation.

There is _no_ mistake.

It was _human_ meat that had been cooking.

After all, the familiar scent had been ingrained in his mind since he became a _cannibal_ years ago. He can distinguish any kind of cooked meat by nose alone as he had spent most of his time cooking – a passion of his – and he was surprised when he smelled a cooked human meat in the middle of the woods.

_The boy._

He is sure that it was the boy who did this. That would explain why did the small child drag the body to the woods. But then, why he chose to eat human meat? Hannibal had seen the traps that had been set around the place – so, why does the boy eat human if he can catch the animals who live in here? The boy becomes more mysterious each time he gets a new information about him.

The psychiatrist ponders as new information feeding into his mind. He kept walking, following the blood trails on the track when he heard a faint sound of someone playing a violin. He picked his pace as he saw something glimmering not too far from him, to which he deduced as a campfire. The sound becomes louder each step he takes and he noticed that somebody is singing along, accompanying the sound of the violin.

"...Das da steht im Wald allein. Mit dem purpurroten Mäntelein.." A soft, musical voice sings and Hannibal stopped as the familiar song invaded his mind.

Mischa.

It was Mischa's favourite song.

Hannibal walks quicker – an act that he has rarely done, except when he is hunting. As soon as he arrived, his heart stopped as he sees the same boy that he met days ago, only that he is playing a fiddle with his bloody hand. His eyes were open and clear liquids – tears, leaking out of his green eyes, but the far away looked in his eyes told Hannibal that the boy's mind was not completely there. His white shirt was stained with blood and Hannibal never seen a sight more enthralling than the one he had seen right in front of his eyes.

_Bewitching._

The boy kept singing and playing and the psychiatrist hold his breath almost unconsciously, afraid that the boy would wake from his stupor and stopped playing. It was beautiful, enticing even. Hannibal always enjoy music – especially music like this. The boy can play splendidly despite his young age and Hannibal wonders if the boy knows to play other musical instruments.

Hannibal took the time to inspect his surroundings, and to his delight, he found a dead body without limbs that was cut open. The abundant pile of what he could identify as sheets were placed beside the river. It must be the place where the boy had slept, he mused. The older male found two bags – a big brown bag and a small, dark green strap bag near the piling sheets. It must contain the boy's things – clothes, as he noted the different attire that the boy wore from before. He stopped studying the boy's place as the sound of the music ceased. He saw the boy seems to slowly come back to awareness and he clapped his hands as he recalled the magnificent play.

"Spectacular."

~X~

Henrikas blinked his eyes confusedly when he felt something wet on his cheeks.

_Did I cry while I am playing?_

He didn't even had time to think as he heard someone clapping behind him and a familiar voice spoke.

"Spectacular."

He whirled his head and incidentally dropping both the violin and its bow on the ground, as he stared in shock at the sight of the stranger who have the same scent like his father. He swore that he saw the man twitched his lips upwards when he looked at him.

"You.." Henrikas stopped, shocked. "You... are the man from before. What are you doing here?" _Better yet, how can I not sense you?_ It took him a while before he realised that the man had found him. His _hiding_ place. And his breathed hitched when he remembered that the dead body of the hit-and-run woman was still lying on the ground and the fact that he still had blood on his hands and cloth.

He need to _run_. Or perhaps, kill this man, now that he knows his secret. But can he do it? Not only the man is bigger than him, but he is also a _killer_. He panicked as the man stepped closer.

"Do not be alarmed. I have not called the authorities." The stranger said calmly like it was an everyday occurrence to see a child playing a violin in the middle of the night in the woods with a dead body lying on the ground.

Henrikas looked with surprise. Now that he thinks about it, the man did nothing to him. His expression didn't change even when his dark brown mixed with red eyes looked at him and the dead body. He gulped. "How can you find this place?"

"The blood trails."

Henrikas almost groaned.

_Of course._ How could he forget about it? His mind must be too fixated on his hunger.

"It was elementary mistake."

Henrikas blinked. "Pardon..?"

The man seemed amused. He gestured to the dead body before replying. "The body. When you drag it, it was bound to left evidence. Though, I must say that you have quite a strength despite your small body."

Did the man just praised him for dragging the corpse back to his place? Yeah, that's about right. "... thank you?"

The man nodded. It was getting odd and Henrikas wonders what the man wanted from him.

"Hannibal. Dr. Hannibal Lecter." He said after a while.

"...pardon?"

"My name. I believe we have not been acquainted since our last meeting." Okay, it seems that the killer is a doctor. And Henrikas didn't know whether it is a good or bad thing.

He realised that the stranger – Hannibal, he corrected, wanted to know his name as he looked expectantly at him. "Oh.. er, my name is Henrikas." The man raised his eyebrows. "Just Henrikas, I do not have a last name." _Or didn't remember._ "What do you want from me, Mr Lecter?" He asked politely, getting weirded out by their interaction.

"Hannibal." The man said dismissively. "I am merely curious. About you – a young child who lives alone in the woods."

Henrikas felt his own eyebrows raised involuntarily. Is that man a cat or something? Why is he so curious? A normal person would call someone if they saw something suspicious. And a trail of blood that leads to the woods is definitely _suspicious_. But, it was some kind of a relief to him that it was this.. _Hannibal,_ who found him, and not somebody who could possibly complicate his life more than it seems. Before Henrikas could reply, his stomach rumbles loudly – loud enough that even the doctor in front of him could hear it. He blushed, embarrassed, as the older man looked at him with an expression he couldn't identify.

"Would you join me for a late dinner?"

"..._pardon_?" It seemed that he said that a lot lately, not that he could be blamed because the man in front of him is very confusing. He is hard to read and Henrikas isn't sure what he would see if he used his Wood Nymph's ability to the man. Henrikas blinked when the words down onto him. Did Hannibal offer him a food?

"I assure you that the food would be to your liking." He paused, eyes fall to the herbs – spices, beside the campfire. "After all, one could only bear the same flavour for weeks before it left an appalling taste inside one's mouth."

How did he know about he used the same flavouring? Henrikas eyes trailed to the place where the man looked and he saw the herbs that he picks a few days ago – it was the same _spice_. No wonder the man knew...

He was tempted by the man's offer, but nothing could satisfy his hunger except human meat. And what are the chances of what the man will feed him is human meat? It's not like he is a cannibal...

"How do you feel about a kidney?" Hannibal asked him smoothly.

"... what kind?"

"Human."

Henrikas blinked. "Are you... a _cannibal_?"

Hannibal looked at him that which he could identified as are-you-stupid look, though that it was more impressive since his face didn't even change at all. He must have imagined it then. "Right..." He said slowly. Kidney, huh? He didn't think that he ever eats a human organ before, it was mainly meat that he ate. "I do not know. I have never tasted one before."

The older man smiled, but barely. "Then, I must insist that you join me. The food after all, is more palatable in the company of others."

Henrikas tilts his head aside. _Interesting_. Not every day someone offers him a meal – something that comes from human, on top of that, but seeing that the man is just honestly curious about him made him relax slightly. He didn't want to kill a man who smelled oddly similar like his dead father. And his gut already told him that this man can be trusted. "Alright." Then he paused. "Should I bring this along?" He pointed to the corpse. He didn't mind sharing his food as long as he doesn't get hungry at the end.

"I do not eat roadkill."

Henrikas is sure if the doctor is not good at controlling his expression, he would have looked scandalized at the thought. "Oh.. alright." He looked down to his shirt before staring at the cannibal doctor.

"I need to change into something more presentable."

* * *

><p>Ta-dah! Actually, I want to keep writing until they reached Hannibal's house... but then I realised that it was becoming too long. Oh well, whatever. See you in next chapter!<p>

Please REVIEW and tell me what do you think about this chapter, yeah? And questions are welcome!

When I write that Abigail will not be in this fic, it doesn't mean that she will die at the starting of Hannibal NBC episode one, mind you. Maybe I will kill her in the last episode. And the scene where Will threw up Abigail's ear... I think that would be fun to write. He would be like all stuttering and trembling like a cute frightened animal... awwwwww. Will, how could you be so cute?! One of these days, you will be the death of me..

She will be in this fic : 0

She will not be in this fic : 3

Translation :

Tėti_ – _(Father)

Mylimasis – (Sweety/Precious/Love)

Mano vaike – (My child)


	7. Chapter 7 : Late Dinner and Conversation

A/N : Another update. Yeah! I hope you guys like this chapter! Conversations between Henrikas and Hannibal! Man, it's so hard writing this one, so I really hope that it is good enough for you guys. I did try my best. I don't have a Beta and I really suck at grammar so please forgive me if you found mistakes, yeah? Maybe someday, I will edit the whole story, but for now, I'm going to keep posting the new chapters.

One more thing, as my exams come nearer, I am sad to say that I cannot post weekly (that's why this chapter is a bit late). So, please do not be mad if I do not update for a whole month because I am busy with studying. I do try to write if I have time, though. And there will be notes at the end of this fic, like always, but for now... enjoy!

To all those who read, follows/alerts, favs and review this fic, thanks! Keep it up!

* * *

><p>To NewBlueTrue : Thank you for your support! I'm really glad you liked last chapter. There will be more flashbacks about Henrikas life at the Potters in the upcoming chapters, like I stated in the first chapter and I hope you like this one too. Do tell what you think about it, yeah? Or is there something that I should add to this fic to make it become more interesting?<p>

To HodgePodge : Of course our dear Will will do just that! Henrikas is just too cute to resist. And about him peering into our monsterling's mind, well... YES! What will he find inside the mind of a half-Creature cannibal? That certainly is a mystery..

To evil-step-sister, kairenayui, Janieceal and Bloody-Asphode11 : Thank you! Please keep reviewing! And please tell me what do you think about this chapter, yeah?

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

* * *

><p>Pairing : HannibalWill

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 : Late Dinner and Conversations<span>

Henrikas wasn't quite certain how this had occurred.

Only an hour ago, he was alone, living in the woods and eating some poor woman who had died because of an accident. Oh, did he forget to mention that he played a violin too? In the middle of the night on top of that. It's not like it was his fault though, the fresh memory tempted him to play – as if to check whether he could still play the fiddle or not. He didn't realise that he had a 'spectator' at that time, though.

Now, he is in a moving car.

Sitting on the passenger side of the said spectator's car, as the older man drives in the silent night. He glanced at Hannibal without the man noticing as he recalled the things that just happened.

_"I need to change into something more presentable."_

_The dried blood felt uncomfortable on his skin. He needs a quick bath._

_Hannibal stared at him before nodding. He seemed pleased when he said that. "Of course. I will wait in my car, then. I believe you know how to get to the main road." The last sentence was more like a statement than a question, but Henrikas nodded anyway. "Excellent."_

_Henrikas walked to his bed and is about to grab his all too familiar strap bag when Hannibal speak again. "You do realise that you need to cover the blood trails." He paused. Well, of course. Considering that the older male had found him because of the mistake._

_"Yes. And I have some way in mind to conceal the track," he trailed off, "but I have no idea about the blood on the main road." Henrikas admitted. _

_Hannibal smiled. "I believed that I may be of assistance to that particular problem."_

_Henrikas raised his eyebrows. "And that is?" He asked curiously._

_"Along the way, I have found an animal – a fox, to be exact. Caught in a trap." Hannibal smirk. "I believe it will benefit you in some way." He said, leaving the obvious hint._

The fox had become basically a scapegoat. He killed the furry animal before laid it on the pool of blood. It was not noticeable to anyone nor they would have thought that the blood would belong to a human – except if they take the DNA test, that is. It was by some lucky chance that there were no other cars passing through the route that night also. He vanished the trace of the dragged body and his footprint too, so that nobody would suspect anything.

Hannibal seems satisfied back then and before he knows it, he was heading to the doctor's house – using the doctor's car, of course. It was his first time riding a car and to be honest, he was quite excited, if not a bit anxious about it. A childish side of him wanted to push all the button that he could see just to know what it would do, but of course his adult mind knew better. Dimly, it reminded him of the time when he rides a broom during his days as a student of Hogwarts. He loved the feeling of the rush of air on his face, not to mention the adrenaline pumping through his veins. It is one of the subjects that he had loved when he was a wizard. Granted, James had not let him ride one after he managed to outdo Charlus when flying, but of course he can't stop him from playing completely when he need to learn to fly using a broom. After all, it is one of the subjects that all first year must take.

The tinted windows obscure the real colours of the darken lush greenery as he peered in the glass and he leans back on the comfy seat. Henrikas wondered how the mechanism works. He has never ridden a car before as in the magical community, all muggle inventions were thought as something to be despised about. Though, some of them were more curious on how muggles manage to create something out of a metal – a good example of it was Arthur Weasley. He knew that the wizard had a car – a flying one, because Charlus and Ron had stupidly drove the car to muggle community one day.

The half-Creature grinned as he vividly recalled Charlus had been scolded by the professors, not even his parents could help the obnoxious boy. The face that Charlus had made that day was one of the image that he would forever keep in his mind as the boy's face becomes red with angry and being humiliated.

"How old are you, Henrikas?" Hannibal suddenly asked, gaining his attention. Though it was subtle, the man glanced at him while his hands still holding the steering.

"Four." He stated his physical age. It's not like the doctor would know after all. "What kind of doctor are you? A surgeon?" He questioned after a while, wanted to know more about the older male.

"I am a psychiatrist, though I was a surgeon once."

"Oh.. what is a psychiatrist? What is their job?" He asked, curious with the new word that was forged from his lip. He knew about surgeon from one of the muggle books that he had read. It fascinates him that even without the help of potions, the muggles have their own way to cure diseases or illness. But he never heard the word _psychiatrist_. The word felt alien when he spoke that he wondered if he pronounced it right.

"A psychiatrist is a person who specializes in the diagnosis and treatment of mental disorders," Hannibal replied as he drives. "As a psychiatrist, it is my job to evaluate patients to determine whether or not their symptoms are the result of a physical illness, a combination of physical and mental, or a strictly psychiatric one. You could think psychiatrist as a doctor who fix a person's mental instead of their physical."

Henrikas nodded, accepting the explanation. "I see," he looked deep in thought. "May I ask another question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you quit being a surgeon?"

Hannibal looked at Henrikas in the corner of his eyes before replying. "There is no definite reason," he paused briefly. "Though, the closest excuse will be that my passion for that profession was fading. Indeed, there is a certain enjoyment being in a surgery room, knowing that you possessed the ability to preserve the life of someone or killed them. Like a god, even. Only it didn't attract me. The job was becoming tedious after a while, and I saw the opportunity to do something more compelling if I become a psychiatrist."

"Like slowly manipulating people playing into your hands?" Henrikas asked innocently. He didn't really likes manipulation as he had been manipulated before, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like to do that to other people – as long as it's not excessive, of course. Like in the playground, he tricked the brunette into thinking that he was some kind of a shy kid. He certainly understood the attraction of playing with someone's head, more so since his Wood Nymph ability could make him mess with someone's mind. But he never experimented with it yet.

Hannibal chuckled. "If you believe so, yes." He turned his head and looked at him briefly. "You are one peculiar child.." Hannibal said and Henrikas resisted the urge to shudder as he saw something glinting dangerously beneath the calm demeanour of the older man. Like a predator who sneak behind its prey, waiting for the right time to pounce its meal. Henrikas realised that he had to tread this carefully if he wanted to get out of his predicament unscathed.

Hannibal is _dangerous_.

Maybe even more dangerous than his father – which is a mind boggling, considering that his father is a Creature and Hannibal is only a _human_. But there is something about the psychiatrist that Henrikas felt that he should not do anything that could rise his anger. A certain aura of control and power that emitted from Hannibal makes him believe that the other cannibal would do anything to ensure everything that he does will follow according to his plan. Like he can bend the _law_ in the world as he pleased.

It really should make him worried learning Hannibal's true nature, but he could not help but felt drawn by the revelations. There just something about the older male that he could not quite place. Like he should know something about the psychiatrist, but something kept blocking the thought.

_What is it?_

"We have arrived." The doctor suddenly spoke, bringing him back to reality.

He didn't realise that they had stopped. Must be too preoccupied with his musing, he reasoned.

Hannibal exited his car and Henrikas followed the older man's action. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was greeted by the sight of a building – mansion, in front of him. While it was not towering like the Potters, it certainly bigger than his family's house. The front yard had some trees grown not far from the house, and while there aren't many decorative flowers, Henrikas thought that it is nice. The cream coloured bricks and the mahogany door was a perfect combination and Henrikas stared in awe as he inspected the sturdy building.

"You have such a beautiful house." Henrikas commented. Based on the windows, there would probably several rooms inside and he wondered if the psychiatrist lives alone. "Do you live alone?" He asked, turning to the tall psychiatrist as he noticed the man produce a key out of his pocket.

"Thank you for the compliment. As for the second question, yes. I am living by myself. Did that bother you?" Hannibal asked back as he unlocked the door. Henrikas shook his head, muttering a soft 'no' to the doctor as Hannibal gestured him to come inside the house.

"Welcome to my humble home, young Henrikas."

~X~

Henrikas watched as Hannibal moved gracefully in the kitchen as he sit on a high stool that the doctor had provided. No unnecessary moves were done by the older male and Henrikas could see that he is enjoying this.

Cooking.

Apparently, the other cannibal shares a passion of his. He loves to cook too. Granted, living with his abductors made him almost can't eat anything fancy, but when they host a party, well they can't hide the 'saviour' away, would they? The other wizards and witches will ask for his presence. Because they were too busy bathing with all the attention, he was left to his own devices – to which he was grateful about. He does not like strangers pat his back or shook his hands – in fact, he did not like to be touched at all. Years of abuse did that to a person. But that does not mean he loathes skinship. Before he was captured, he enjoyed the hug that he received from his family. Perhaps he didn't mind the touch of someone who he is familiar or could tolerate with.

He was six when the Potters' first host a party – or more accurately, the first party he was _allowed_ to join. He remembered that he wandered to the dining table when Sirius and Remus were too busy talking to each other rather than watching him. The first bite of something that he could only identify as a roast lamb was the day he decided to learn cooking. Still, it was hard considering that he was kept in a basement, and never been let out except when the school starts. But, he never would have thought that the house elves would _help_ him.

Yes, those creatures whose eyes like a tennis ball.

They treat him not as a prisoner, but as another being. Like _he_ matters. It perplexed him at first, knowing that house elves were said to be the most loyal creature to their master. And surely, that would include treating him roughly just like what the Potters did to him, right? Apparently not. It seems that they have a soft spot towards children, no matter what kind of race – as long as they were not harmed in the process.

They knew him. The _real_ him. His Creature and Wood Nymph race, but that doesn't seem to bother them – which Henrikas glad, because he knew some creatures had a vendetta with other beings.

The elves were kind enough to teach him how to cook during the night when he stated his wish to learn it – without his abductors knowing, of course. He was about six or seven at that time, so mainly it was his human form that spends time with them, but that doesn't mean that his creature selves didn't see it. Everything Harry has seen, Henrikas seen too – perhaps better because he even remembers what the Potters _done_ to him. But when they emerged together, the things that Henrikas know were locked up as Harry did not know anything.

_There is so much thing to remember, huh..._

He stopped reminiscing the past as he noticed Hannibal moved, probably to search for ingredients.

The psychiatrist's hair was combed back and not a single strand of hair were out of its place. Thin aged line marred his face, but he still looks attractive somehow even with his almost unnoticeable eyebrows because it has the same colour of his skin. Now that Henrikas could see clearly, the doctor is certainly a handsome man. And rich, too. Surely that there would be dozens of women who wanted him, right? Or perhaps men too? So why he lives alone? He shrugged, maybe there is a reason for him to do so.

Maybe because he is a killer... and to have attachment with another person would be inconvenienced for him.

Anyways, it's not his place to judge people.

He took the time to study the very clean and unblemished kitchen. Not even a single speck of dirt he could see, not that he had been around other room besides the kitchen and the living room, though. He had noticed that every apparatus and the cutleries have their own place, showing that how much the doctor loves things to be placed orderly. Henrikas could definitely agree with him, because everything he did becomes so much easier and faster if all the things he need to cook is in their respective places.

Henrikas kept quiet as he takes the surrounding in. Somehow, he felt like he is an _intruder_ here. Hannibal had offered him to wait in the living room, but he was curious of what he would be cooking and asked if he could watch him. The doctor then looked at him, with an expression he couldn't quite identify, before he smiled and searched a stool for him to sit. Hence, why he was sitting on a stool like some kind of idiot while waiting the older male to finish cooking.

He felt that the man would not be pleased if he makes a conversation in the kitchen – well, they were still strangers to each other after all. It will be another story if they were more familiar, like a father and son...

Suddenly, a vivid image of him and Hannibal cooking together popped in his mind.

He blinked.

_Where did that train of thought come from?_

Hannibal does not look like his father. And he certainly don't like to replace people. It's just not right. And by doing that, it will disrespected his dead father. His father who gave his _life_ for him. Henrikas shook his head before sighing inaudibly, realising why the image suddenly appeared.

The smell and the hungriness.

Hannibal's scent is so much alike his father that he could mistook the man as him if he did not see his face and his voice. Why his smell a lot like his dead father, anyway? It was getting on his mind almost every time he caught the whiffed of lavender. He wonders what it would be like to breathe in the scent of the other cannibal if he could bury his face to his neck...

Henrikas shook his head profusely. That sounded like a pervert! Why did he think like this, anyway? Wasn't he supposed to think clearly, now that he is Henrikas? He eyed warily towards the other male. Is it because of Hannibal? Because his scent reminded him of his late father? Is that why he seems to lose all his composure? Why he –

"I see that something is on your mind." Hannibal's deep, rich voice broke his thought.

"Huh?" Henrikas lifted his face and was shocked when Hannibal stood in front of him. _Since when did he come closer?_ "Ah, my apologies. It seems my mind wanders off." He admitted.

"It is quite alright, Henrikas." The man said, almost kindly and it choked Henrikas when Hannibal said that. It reminded him so much of his _late_ father.

"Well, then. Let's us dine, as I have finished cooking our meal."

~X~

"Kidneys with Ceps and Onions." Hannibal said as he placed the plate in front of the half-Creature. His glass was filled with plain water as he is too young to drink wine.

Henrikas stared at the dish. The smell of delicious food invaded his nose that he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from drooling. Hannibal had decorated the dressing artistically, that it is almost a shame to eat it.

"I must apologize for this choice of meal. This is the simplest one I could make with the right ingredients and less time." The doctor said as he took a seat at the end of another side of the table.

Seriously? It looks like it would take more than two hours to him. "No need for apologies, Mr Hannibal. I am more than gratified that you invited me to your house for this meal," he said as he grabbed the polished, silvery cutlery. "Though I must say that it will be such a shame to eat such an art," he stated absent-mindedly, not noticing how the man smiled at his praise.

He could feel the doctor gazed at him when he cut the kidney, but he couldn't bring his face to look on the man's eye. Those crimson mixed with brown eyes seems to haunt, observing him and he's afraid that even the slightest eye contact could reveal all of his secrets. Maybe he was being paranoid, but it was for a good reason why he seems anxious. After all, he is dining with a _killer_.

A cannibal killer.

He put the kidney in his mouth before chewing, and could not contain the surprised gasp that comes out. It was so good! He would have shoved the food inside his mouth quickly if he doesn't know that it is an uncivilised and rude thing to do. Still, it didn't stop him from eating while grinning as the taste of sour cream melting in his taste bud.

"Judging by your reaction, I believe that the meal is to your liking." The doctor stated, amused could be clearly heard in his tone and Henrikas had a tendency to look sheepish – just _barely_.

"Yes." He agreed. He never tasted anything like this before. Even at the Potters family, they could not manage to produce something as delicious as Hannibal's cooking. Is it because it was human's organ? Or is it because his new heightened sense of taste? How did Hannibal chose his victims, anyway? Curiosity got over him and before he could stop himself, he spoke.

"What did the person did?" At the pointed look from Hannibal, he continued. "Did he or she, did something to anger you?"

"He is _rude_. I do not tolerate rudeness." Hannibal said as he cut the meal.

"I see." He was right. Hannibal did not like rude people and somehow he was glad that he was not being rude to the other male throughout their conversation. Before Potters, his family always firm on being polite and hospitalised to others. Not only that it will get most people to become unsuspicious of them, but they would also let their guard down. And ultimately, easier to trap them.

"It's delicious." He praised as he chomped another mushroom happily.

Hannibal is utterly intrigued by the boy in front of him now. The boy – _Henrikas_, have such a polite manner, and great etiquette too. The way he held the fork and knife, it was full of confidence – like he was _used_ to it.

He smiled gleefully as the small boy bites another food that he made. He didn't tell the boy that the organ he is eating was the same man that stalked him that day when they first meet. Would he be disgusted and throw up if he told him? He was tempted to do so when the boy said the food was delicious, making he halted his thought.

Something creeping inside him. A pinprick sensation on his chest.

_Guilt,_ he identified.

Such a feeling that he knew he had throws many years ago.

Why did this child produce such a feeling from him? It's been long since he felt anything for human being. Since Mischa's _death_. And it made him curious why did he feel this way. Did he actually care for another being?

Henrikas continues to eat with such a happy face made him think twice. Perhaps it would be wiser if he did not tell the child about the man, he mused.

They both eat in comfortable silence as the soft sound of Vivaldi playing in the background.

Henrikas steal a brief glance to the other cannibal. Even though his face was impassive, he could not help but pick up the guilty look that was leaking from Hannibal. He frowned. _What did he feel guilty for?_ Throughout his time with the man, he could not have the slightest idea of what the other cannibal would feel guilt about. The man looks like a person who did not care for the things that had happened. Perhaps, he remembered something in his past, he mused. After all, he did it too.

The quarter human finished his plate, satisfied with the exquisite meal and unconsciously compared the taste with the meat that he had eaten in the woods. His eyes widened as he remembered about the things that he had planned to do with the corpse in the woods. He had supposed to make a jerky out of her, but he had buried her in the ground as he was too distracted about Hannibal's offer. _How could I had forgotten about that! Such a waste. And it was supposed to be my food rations too..._

Henrikas sighed irritately at his own stupidity, making Hannibal looked at him.

"Is something the matter?"

Henrikas shook his head. "No. It's nothing. I forgot to do something back in the woods. I made mistake with the corpse."

The psychiatrist raised his eyebrows. "I had the impression that you had buried the unfortunate woman."

"Yes," Henrikas sighed again. "I did. _That_ was the mistake. I was about to make a jerky out of her before you come," he trailed off before realising what he just said. "No, I mean.. it's not like that. I was – "

"Calm down." Hannibal said. "If you forgot, we had just indeed ate a _human_ organ, Henrikas. I will not judge your.. _preference_." Hannibal said.

"It's really not like that. I just want to preserve her as long as I can. She was supposed to be my rations.." Henrikas didn't know why he need to justify his action, he didn't really cared about what other people thought of him, but if the person is Hannibal... he felt the need to explain why he did that. Like he needs to be approved by the older man.

"I see," Hannibal paused briefly as he wiped the none-existence food on his mouth using a napkin. "That was clever, Henrikas." The psychiatrist smiled and Henrikas felt a warm feeling bubbling on his stomach. _What was that?!_ Did he feel happy being praised by Hannibal?

There must be something really wrong with him. First the urge to sniff the man, then the need to explain his action... what next?! Hug him and call the older male, 'father'? Get a grip, Henrikas. It was because Hannibal smelled a lot like his dead father. And with his child's body, he couldn't blocked the need to depend on adult – especially since the man's scent is too alike his father.

Hannibal watched the flustered boy. Somehow, it was... _endearing_ to see Henrikas like that, and the feeling only doubled when the child need to justify his action to him. His eyes lightened up when he praised for his smart thinking, and Hannibal thought that he wanted to see such expressions more from the boy. Somehow, he could sense that the boy did not really have many happy memories.

He needs to rectify that, then...

"May I ask why did you lives alone in the woods?" Hannibal asked after he deemed the gap between the silence was enough to make the child to regain his composure again. He smiled at the thought. At such a young age, Henrikas had managed to control his emotion, albeit not completely as he noticed the child's disguise was falling apart. Not like when their first meeting. At that time, the boy was defensive. Hannibal is flattered that the boy unconsciously lets his guard down in his presence as he knew that a person will only do that when they trust the other person.

For unknown reasons, the boy _trusted_ him and he did not want to fail the boy. He will not do anything that will waver the small bond that started to form.

_Not yet._

Henrikas paused and looked at him. "I... was left there." It wasn't actually a lie. When he arrived in the new world, he was stranded in the woods. It's not like he could buy a house, it was too expensive. In fact, he didn't even have a penny! The only thing that he had was the bag that he had gotten from GK – which he brought with him.

"Where are your parents?" Hannibal asked to the small boy in front of him.

"They... died."

_Ah._

As he had thought. That would explain why the boy seemed so sad at that time. Hannibal watched the jade-eyed boy becomes silent after the question and he felt a slight pity for the boy. He understood the pain and suffering of the lost of someone important. His sister was his greatest lost when he was still a child and he regretted that at that time he was unable to save his sweet Mischa from the savage pigs. And Henrikas lose his parents at a younger age than him too..

"My condolence. I apologised that I brought up some bad memories."

Henrikas gave a pained smile. "Thank you. It didn't matter," the small boy turned his head away. "After all, it was a _long_ time ago," the jade-eyed boy whispered and it perplexed Hannibal. The boy is only four, yet when he said it like that, it was as if he is older than he seemed. And for a four year old to say a long time ago... he must be about two or three years old when his parents died. Remembering a tragedy at such a young age – it was simply piteous.

"Then, young Henrikas," Hannibal said slowly, gaining the boy's attention. "What about your guardians? Did they not tend to your needs?"

"No. _They_ don't want me." Henrikas spatted at the words, pained and fury clouded his green eyes. Hannibal wondered if his relatives abused him. He is after all a psychiatrist and he is familiar with where Henrikas kind of situation going. However, the rage that started to surface inside him is certainly a new experience. It was unthinkable how someone could leave a child like Henrikas in the woods. His cleverness –

Hannibal paused. Perhaps his _intelligence_ is the cause of why they left him. That would make sense. Hannibal was appalled that some people could not take care of their children just because they were a little _special_. And Henrikas is certainly a _unique_ child. Only a blind and foolish people would say otherwise.

Hannibal folds his hand, channelled to his psychiatric side. "What about your godparents?"

Henrikas chuckled; it was not a pleased laughed like he used to hear from a child, it was bitter and broken – like a soldier who had seen death in a war, making the older male wondered how much had the child suffered after his parents' death.

"Just say that they do not want have _anything_ to do with me, Mr Hannibal." Henrikas replied after the laughter died.

The psychiatrist sits a moment longer before stood up, picking Henrikas' and his finished plate. "I believed we had enough conversation for tonight." Henrikas nodded, suddenly feeling relieved as he did not have to talk about his depressing situation anymore. He felt a little lighter now that he told Hannibal, but he realised that some matters need to be kept secret. Like the fact that he is _not_ a human.

Hannibal returned to the dining room a moment later and Henrikas felt a pang in his heart. Now that he had eaten, he need to go back in the woods. Alone. With only the sounds of nature accompany him in the silent night. He wonders if Hannibal would be so kind as to send him back to the woods, but he would understand if the other cannibal did not do that. After all, it is near midnight.

"Will you send me back or should I get to my place by myself?" He asked in his childish voice.

Hannibal stared at him, there was an assessing look on his face. "About that, young Henrikas.. I had a proposition for you."

Henrikas perked up. A proposition? What could it be?

"And that would be..?" The half-Creature asked curiously.

"Would you like to stay here?" Hannibal said as his face remains impassive.

Henrikas thought that he heard it wrong as he looked at Hannibal like the older male had grown horns on his head. "I am sorry, Mr Hannibal. My ears must be deceiving me. Could you please repeat what you had just said?"

"Would you like to stay here, with me. There were several guest rooms upstairs and it would not change anything if you decide to occupy one room."

Henrikas's mouth opened slightly, shocked by Hannibal's offer before he snapped out of his stupor. "Is it because of pity?" He asked accusingly. He did not like _pity_. He didn't need any pity from a person and he will be greatly disappointed if Hannibal pitied him. Just when he started to like the man..

Hannibal shook his head. "This is not a charity, young Henrikas. I, too, gain a benefit from this."

Henrikas becomes confused. "Then, why? Why would you offer me to stay with you? What could you possibly gain from this?" He questioned the man in front of him, still not satisfied with the answer.

Crimson mixed with dark brown eyes met with intense green one.

"A company."

* * *

><p>Finish chapter 7! Phew, at last I managed to write this. I don't remember how many times I rewrite this chapter. And I must say that I'm happy with how it turns out. So, what do you think about Hannibal? Did I come a little closer to him or did I miss him completely? If you have any other suggestions on how to make me understand Hannibal better, please tell. I did some research and read other fics to understand him.. so please tell me if he seemed too out of character, okay? And if you're wondering why he offered Henrikas a place at his house well.. I suppose the reason will be in the next chapter. So long, readers! Have a nice day. :D<p>

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think about this chapter.

Abigail!

She will be in this fic : 0

She will not be in this fic : 3


	8. Chapter 8 : What is a Boggart?

A/N : Hey guys! I can't believe that I forgot to mention that this fic takes place before Hannibal meets Will. And to think I just noticed this after I wrote this chapter just, wow, how forgetful I am.

And one more thing, to those who found my work in AO3 please just... ignore them. It is not mine, the story is, but the account... well it's my sister's. I think she's trying to be funny because I pranked her a few weeks ago and I had not thought that she would do this. Personally, I think it is funny until I learned she used my email account. How the hell she knew my passwords anyway? So, please, if you read it there, stop. I would delete them if I could, but I don't know the password. Only my evil sister knows. So, until I learnt the password, it will stuck until chapter five (because my sister can't access my computer anymore as I had changed the password)

Anyways, thank you to all readers, favs, follows/alerts and reviewers! You guys made me happy. :D

* * *

><p>To jayswing96 : Thanks! I'm very glad you like the last chapter! Keep reviewing, please. :D<p>

To NewBlueTrue : Gee, thanks! You make me blush. And your suggestion is very nice. I will consider it. Oh, and about AO3, my god, there were so many great fics there! Thanks for telling me! :D And it was because of you anyway that I learnt my sneaky sister manage to post my story there. Could you imagine my shocked face? Anyways, if you have any ideas would you share with me again? And have a nice day!

To Prucanisthewaytogo : Hey, you know what? I thought you screamed at me when I read your comment. Haha. About the smell, well... I really wanted to tell you, but it wouldn't be a surprise later, so why don't you guess? The hint lies on Hannibal himself. Oh, and the feels – it's a must. Don't you think it was cute? And rest assured my dear reader, there will be hugging between them. ;D

To Silvermane1 : Hmm, Parseltongue, eh? Could be, I have not decided yet, though it will be interesting if Will saw Henrikas hissing to a snake. He must get a heart attack seeing that. And Voldemort soul, Henrikas still had it, I have some plan about it, but it will not appear until later chapters. So, keep reading. :D

To HodgePodge : Of course! After all, Henrikas is sophisticated like Hannibal. Thanks for the review!

To LuckyEden : Thank you very much! And don't worry about login, I don't really mind. And thank you again for saying my plot is interesting! And yes, the pastry chef... you just give me a really great idea about it.

To Lilichan92, Jon, Yazumin and raven1493 : Thank you very much! Keep reviewing and please tell me what do you think about this chapter, okay?

Enjoy reading! (Sorry about the long reply)

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairing : Hannibal/Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 : What is a Boggart?<span>

Henrikas woke up with a start and saw specks of lights littering across the room. His skin was cold and clammy, yet his heart is racing erratically. He could feel his own blood pumping through his veins and with a shuddering breath, he pulled himself up. He swings his legs over the bed and exhaled shakily. Regaining his composure, the half-Creature tried to steadying his breath.

It was not a memory, but a _nightmare_.

He can't seem to recall what the nightmare's about. Only the vivid, intense feeling of being scared and hopelessness. It was drowning him, engulfed him and he felt helpless as fears crawlings on his skin. Henrikas sighed again. He is safe here, he reminded himself. At the thought of him being safely tucked in Hannibal's house make him smile in response. His eyes wandered to the nicely decorated bedroom.

His _own_ bedroom.

No matter how many times the teen-turned-kid thought about it, it was unbelievable that Hannibal let him stay in one of the rooms; that was now officially become his. The man had been nice and hospitable throughout his stay and he wondered how could he ever repay him. He was really glad that Hannibal offered him to live with him. He could be still living in the woods, alone, without really knowing when will be the next time he could feed himself.

It felt unreal that nearly a month has passed since he first living with Hannibal. He smiled at the thought. Henrikas had insisted the older man to call him Herkus and in return, he needs to call him by his name, dropping the mister. It took Henrikas a while to call him Hannibal as he was trained to call someone mister to authorative figure since he was captured. And it seemed to be polite is one of the habit that he couldn't seem to leave, though there were definitely benefits being one. Of course, one of them revolve around Hannibal's preference about a polite person.

Two days after his new living arrangement, Hannibal had asked about his parents' name and he was horrified at the sudden realisation that he did not remember their names.

His own parents' _name_.

Come to think about it, he never heard their name in his memory. It was weird how sparsely they use their name, maybe they called by each other names in the presence of each other, but with him he noticed that they would addressed themselves as _Mama_ and _Tėti._

He told Hannibal that he didn't know his parents' name and he swore that he could see sympathy in his eyes. When he asked why he need to know their name, he slapped himself mentally as Hannibal told him that he need his documents as he will start living with him, and to make others unsuspicious, he needed his birth certificate and important documents about him. He was really worried at that time, knowing that he comes from another world and that would mean that he doesn't have a single legal documents on him. Hannibal had assured him that he will settle the problems. The man had some contacts with several people who could forge the documents, and Henrikas just gaped when days later he showed the birth certificate to him.

He had become Henrikas Lekteris. A _distant_ relative of Hannibal. He was touched that the psychiatrist had allowed him to use his family's name. Somehow, it made him feel closer to the man. Though, if his name in America, it will be changed to Henry Lecter, but he had been adamant about being called Henrikas or Herkus, as he doesn't want to disrespect his family's choice of name and there was a fact that Henry sounded eerily like Harry. He didn't need a reminder, thank you very much. He had voiced his thought and he was surprised when Hannibal agreed. Henrikas had thought that the older male would oppose, seeing how much the man really love being in perfect control. Somehow, he could sense that Hannibal wanted to please him. And that thought, bring a shudder to him.

After all, why would a cannibal killer want to make someone happy?

Leaving his thought behind, the quarter human walked off towards the bathroom. The light blue tiles feels cold on his feet. He turned on the pipe, humming softly. Once the hot water filled the tub, he stripped, and then step in. Henrikas gave a content sigh and started cleaning himself with the products that was provided. The smell of green tea with a hint of sandalwood permeated his nose.

He recalled the first time he took a bath. Hannibal was more or less stated that a young child doesn't supposed to take a bath without supervising from adults. After all, they could have drowned. It was after he convinced Hannibal that he could, in fact, take a bath alone, and told him that in the woods, he had clean himself in the river, that the older male left the topic alone. It was heartfelt how the other cannibal 'concerned' about him. But he didn't ready to let Hannibal see his abused body. Maybe never, if he could help it.

He remembered the physical examination he had two weeks ago. It was a _close_ call. After his documents had been forged, he needed to be checked by a doctor about his health. Somehow, Hannibal knew he had been abused, though he didn't know till what extend – and Henrikas was very _glad_ for that. Henrikas against the idea from the start, but at the look of Hannibal and the very intimidating tone that if he did not get a medical check up, Hannibal told him that he will take the matter itself on his own hands. Hearing that, he agreed to be checked by other doctor almost immediately. Somehow, he was lucky that the doctor who done the examination is alone, and he took the opportunity to use his power to the unsuspected doctor. Using the Nymph power, he suggested to the doctor that he had seen nothing out of ordinary except he had a case of malnutrition and just some fading bruise, leaving out the more severe and nasty injuries untold. It was hard, but he was delighted that it worked as the doctor told Hannibal what Henrikas had manipulate him to say. Still, Hannibal looked at him suspiciously (not that it shows on his face), as if he knew he had kept something, but so far the psychiatrist had not confront anything about it to him.

He just needs to be careful, then.

Henrikas left the tub, body's wet with water. Reaching a soft white towel, he wrapped it around himself and walked to the mirror. Scars and fading bruises adorned his pale body. He touched absent-mindedly to where one of the biggest scar he had received – dog bites and claw marks courtesy of one Sirius Black. It looked like he had been mauled by monster by looking at the scars. He didn't really remembered why the man had done that to him though. It was something like about him getting better marks than Charlus. He may, or may not be incidentally injured the loud boy when he and his little 'gang' confronted him. Well, it is self-defence. But that doesn't mean that the Potters and Charlus's godfathers let him get away with it. Henrikas sighed, before leaving the mirror in favour of wearing fresh clothes to start the day.

The cupboard was filled with an immense collection of clothing. Hannibal had bought garments for him when he started living in his house. He was touched, really. He didn't tell Hannibal that before, he would get new clothes from a magical bag – he had a thought that the older male would believe him if he ever voiced out the truth, but he chose to keep it a secret. As there were more and more expensive clothes (Hannibal only bought the best), the half-Creature founded that he used GK's gift less. Though, he didn't know how the psychiatrist knows the perfect measurement of his body. Perhaps, because he's a doctor? Or it could just be another one of his many talents...

He flipped through his collection of clothing, before taking out a navy blue button up shirt along with a pair of dark trouser. Henrikas took his time wearing the cloth before combing his hair. He nodded satisfiedly at his own reflection before looking at the ticking clock, realising that it was already seven in the morning.

Without wasting any time, he opened the door, walking along the dimly lit hallway before he descended the stairs. The smell of eggs and cooked sausages in the air hasten his pace and he could feel a smile creeping on his face as he was soon greeted by the sight of Hannibal holding their breakfast in his hands.

"Good morning." He greeted the older male, while taking a seat. Despite his small body, he could lift himself to the seat without anyone helping him, though it would certainly be better if he is in his teen form. It wouldn't make him so awkward like to reach the sink to wash his hands, which Hannibal remedied by buying a stool. The thing that the psychiatrist would buy for him certainly wondered his mind. What did he benefit from buying all this for him? But he has long since learn don't look a gift horse in the mouth. If Hannibal buys it, he just settled by saying thank you and appreciated what he did. It felt nice when somebody bought things for him, so he wouldn't complain.

Hannibal nodded, smiling slightly. "Good morning, Herkus," he said as he placed the plate in front of him. "I trust you had a restful sleep?" Hannibal asked, starting a conversation as he took a seat at the head table.

Henrikas barely smiled, remembering his nightmare. "I had nicer dreams," he replied as he took a fork fulled of scrambled eggs. He wondered how Hannibal had managed to make something delicious, even though it was just a mere scrambled egg. Must be years of experience, he mused. "How about yours?"

"It was adequate."

Henrikas nodded. He loved spending time like this with Hannibal. It was relaxing. The older man's presence is very comforting. Within minutes, he finished his breakfast and so does the other male. He wiped his mouth. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious, like always," he praised.

"My pleasure," Hannibal said, smiling. He stood and take the plates and went to the kitchen. A bare of moments later, the psychiatrist returned to the dining room. Henrikas hopped off from the seat and followed the other cannibal to the living room. He plopped on the plush sofa and saw Hannibal did the same, though it was with more elegance.

"So, what is the plan for today?" Henrikas asked after a moment of silence. "Will I have to follow you to work?"

The past weeks, Hannibal would bring him to his office. Of course, he wouldn't bother the man when he is working, so it had become a routine as Hannibal listened to his patients, he would sit somewhere in the room while reading. He didn't really mind, though. There were some interesting reading, mainly it was about how human's mind work – which is something not to be surprised about, as his current guardian's job is a psychiatrist. Hannibal had merely raised his eyebrows when he saw him reading one of the books, but he was not mad. Though, he looked at him with interest, not that it bothered him. Hannibal had stared at him like that so many times that he waved it off as a quirk of his. The very next day, Hannibal bought him a sketchbook and colour pencils, much to his amusement. The older man stated that he should try to draw something, especially after a dream, as it could helped him remembered some of his memories.

Of course Hannibal didn't mean anything by saying that.

It was because, in return of his hospitality, he had told the older man about his life. Of course, it was the _edited_ version. He had vaguely said about his parents and how they died. How he got his scar from an accident and how he couldn't really remember about his family after the blow. He was sent to his relative (in truth, he was kidnapped), but they were more or less ignored him. Hannibal listens to him with a thoughtful face, and Henrikas was surprised when the psychiatrist shared some of his life. He learnt that Hannibal is a Lithuanian, just like him. Learning the revelation, he was elated that he had another connection with the cannibal. Hannibal didn't really told him about his life when he lived in Lithuania, but he was not going to push the man. To him, it has been enough to learn just a tiny bit about him being a Lithuanian. He could sense that there was something very tragic happened to Hannibal and it was personal.

"Yes," Hannibal's voice pulled Henrikas from his reverie. "I had bought more literatures." Hannibal smiled slightly, "I hoped that it will be to your liking. Though, you must wait till we go to my office building as I had placed the books there."

"Thank you, Hannibal."

Hannibal nodded before looking at the ticking clock. He stands up, "Come, Herkus. It is time to go." Henrikas muttered a soft 'okay' as he followed the other male to the front door. The psychiatrist locked the door before they both went inside the car.

~X~

"You know the rules, Herkus." Hannibal said as the boy entered the room.

He nodded, "Yes." At the look of Hannibal, he repeated what Hannibal had told him when he first entered the spacious room. "I will never leave this building without your permission, never wandering about when you had a session with your patient and I have to wait for you to finish work." He didn't really mind the rules, it was not so bad seeing that he doesn't really like socializing with other person besides Hannibal. Well, it's not like he was trapped here, every now and then Hannibal would come to check him or gave him snacks. The doctor took his malnutrition as his job to make him healthy again.

Hannibal nodded, satisfied. "Do try to take a nap. Children your age needs it more than you think. I know that you are not like most children, but as a growing child, you'll need it. I do hope you take my advice," he smirk a little. "After all, nap will do good for your growth."

Even though Hannibal meant nothing by saying that, he could not helped pout slightly. His height is a sore subject. Because of his abusing, he never gets as tall as his peers when he hits puberty. "Alright," Henrikas replied. What Hannibal said is true anyway. Now he knew why he was quick to tire himself out when he lived in the woods. He didn't realise that children his age need to take a short sleep to recharge themselves, though if someone told him to take a nap beside Hannibal, he would put up a fuss. Mainly because he was a teen once, and taking a nap was considered as something a baby would do. But seeing there would be no harm done by taking a nap, he would concur with what Hannibal said. "I will try."

"Good child," Hannibal said and Henrikas beamed at the praised.

Hannibal really needed to stop doing that. He can't help but growing attached to the said man everytime he smiled or praised him. _The last thing I need is to depend on a serial killer._ He shook at the morbid thought before turning his head to Hannibal when he heard the psychiatrist speak again. "What is it?"

There are two books in Hannibal's hands and his eyes widened when he saw one of the titles. Hannibal had bought him books about folklores! He was trying to search for some since he was stranded as he need to learn more about this world. Anything about something magical. And to think that Hannibal bought it for him, that man sure knows what he wanted. "Thank you! I have been searching for this kind of books." He exclaimed, couldn't stop himself as he took the books from Hannibal. He examined the book. _English folklore_ _and..._

He stopped as he read another title.

_Lithuanian folklore._

"I noticed that you enjoyed reading books that are difficult to understand, even to adults," Hannibal smiled as he looked at him, "And I thought that you would like to learn more about your mother's birthplace from what you had told me days before."

Henrikas felt a lump on his throat, "Thank you, this means so much to me," he whispered as he hugged both books. Hannibal smiled and gently patted his head.

"Now, Herkus. I believe these books will occupy you for a while and I do hope you will not feel boredom. I must apologize for the past few weeks, leaving you alone in this room."

Henrikas shook his head. "No, I like it here. And you don't need to apologize. I am the one who needs to apologize as I take your free time." _Not to mention becoming a freeloader at your house._

"I had said that it was no bother. You are a good company," he smiled, almost ferally. "And it was not everyday I could discuss my meal preference with someone else." Henrikas would have snorted if he had not composed himself. What Hannibal said was an understatement. It's not like a cannibal could really talk to normal people about their favourite dish..

"Though I enjoyed our time together, I need to do my work. I will come around in the afternoon." Henrikas nodded as Hannibal went to the door.

"Have fun manipulating people," Henrikas grinned as he started to open the book, not noticing Hannibal smirked in response.

~X~

Hannibal stared at his current patient; a woman who just divorced with her husband, Mary Robert. The woman was in denial that she was the source of her broken marriage. She is wearing a cheap-looking blouse and her hair was undone. He looked with distaste as she spoke. He could see some saliva scattered from her mouth as she talked.

_Vulgar._

The woman keeps moaning and complaining about her ex-husband. A spittle landed on his face and he calmly wiped it with his handkerchief. "Why would you think that your ex-husband will not let you to date another person of your interest?"

"Because he's a possessive bastard, that's why!" Mary said, and Hannibal's face darken. The woman is very rude and throughout their session, she had done nothing except speak with her irritating high pitched squeak. He was tempted to cut her tongue and make something special out of it, but of course, he would not do that. Even with her rudeness, the woman in front of him is still his patient.

Hannibal cared his patients on his own fashion. They were pathetic, weak creatures and dull. He had thought them as a lamb that ran from the shepherd who was supposed to bring them to the slaughter house. Creatures who could not endure in the ever constant cruel world, and needed comfort from him; he feels an obligation to them. To look after them while they are in his care.

So, he just listened politely even though the woman is very vulgar.

He was dismayed by her action, her rude words, her appearance. Everything about her screamed _uncivil_. Not like one boy that he met. At the thought of Henrikas whom he had now called Herkus, a slight smile crept on his face.

He had not regretted his action, offering the boy to live with him. He had not only proven to be a good company, but there was something mysterious and dark about him too. Like an enigma need to be solved, and Hannibal is being the curious creature he is, gladly took the challenge. It was not hard to gain his trust as the boy already had trust him somehow on their meeting in the woods. He had put his meticulous plan to be in action when he asked for the boy parents' names. But to think that he would not remember their name made him pity the boy. It didn't disarray his plan, though. A quick contact with his old acquaintance comes in handy as they worked in the department who handle in making the documents that involved birth certificate and other important paperworks. He just needs to give them money to settle the problem quietly and fair enough, the documents had finished days later. Hannibal had no problems using his money like this, his savings are more than enough to support himself without working. And it was for something interesting after all, so he didn't really mind about it.

He chose the boy's surname like his as it would make some things easier. Henrikas will be a distant relative of him in Lithuania who comes to America after his parents' died in an accident. Because his current guardian did not do a good job of tending his needs, it falls onto him.

He is Henrikas' new _guardian_.

He grinned inwardly at the thought. It was like he was given the opportunity to shape a young child and to guide him to become what he wanted. Hannibal realised that Henrikas is by no means a normal child, and that makes him more interested. He is sure that the boy would realise if he started to manipulate him, so he would not do that. Not without the boy's knowing. The boy is a genius. His articulate speech and politeness could bring shame to many adults. And Hannibal was very pleased that he had not needed to train the boy to be polite as the boy had done that like he was breathing. Like becoming polite is a _natural_ for him. Though, that doesn't mean that there wasn't a time where the boy would act like a child of his age. Like his curiosity.

Hannibal encouraged curiosity from the boy as by doing that the boy would likely to learn. He didn't mind the childish curiosity and somehow, when he saw the happiness that radiated from the boy, he could not help but feel delighted too. The boy brings so much emotion from him that he was a bit perturbed by the revelation. He knew he was not being soft, as he could still kill without feeling a thing. Perhaps it was because the young boy reminded him of his long lost sister – Mischa. Always quick to please and following him around. Of course, the boy did not do something like that, not that obvious, no. Even though it was subtle, he could see the resemblance of Mischa in him. And it was also a mystery when Henrikas played the same song that Mischa had loved; the German nursery rhyme.

He wanted to learn more about the boy.

He noticed that the boy kept something from him, especially after the physical examination. It's as if he was afraid of something. Like the boy kept a dark secret. He would have pursued the thought to learn the secret when he looked at the green eyes. It was like it pleaded him not to search and unravel the mystery. So, he stopped. He will wait for the right moment to confront the boy, after all, he has all the time in the world.

Hannibal admitted that he had grown attached to the boy. More than he thought.

There was just something about the boy that drawn something in him. And there is also the fact about why the boy eats human. The way he eats and savour the flesh was like something he had usually done. Like it was normal. Were his late parents' a cannibal too? Hannibal was brought out of his musing when a question was directed to him. "My apologies. You were saying?"

Mary sighed irritatedly. "Did you listen to me at all, Mr Lecter? I swear all men are like this. And it was worse, considering that you are a psychiatrist. MY psychiatrist. I pay you to do your job and not lost in thought and..." she babbled on but Hannibal barely listens to the repeating complains.

He glanced at the clock, hoping that this session will finish soon. Perhaps, Henrikas would tell him something interesting that he learnt from the books that he had bought.

How he wished that afternoon comes quicker.

~X~

Henrikas was about to read the next chapter about cunning folk on the English Folklore when he heard a creak. He frowned at the sight of Hannibal and just then he noticed the clock. "It was already afternoon?" He asked disbelievely, earning a chuckled from Hannibal, who is holding some sort of container.

"By your expression of surprised, I believed you have not taken a nap." Henrikas smiled sheepishly, muttering 'yes' as the psychiatrist placed the food container on a table. He quickly takes the books from the table before placing it beside him. "So, did you read anything interesting?"

He nodded, "Yes. Some of the folklore that was written here I am familiar with, though it was different than I remembered," he said as he took the round food container from Hannibal hands.

"Indeed? And that would be?" Hannibal asked interestedly as he sits in the opposite direction of him.

"Like a Boggart. In here, it was written that Boggart is a household spirit or a malevolent genius loci inhabiting fields, marshes or other topographical features. The household form causes mischief and things to disappear or make foods go bad. The other Boggarts inhabiting marshes are attributed more serious evil doing, the example that it was given here was the abduction of children," Henrikas nodded thoughtfully. "In Northern England, at least, there was the belief that the Boggart should never be named, for when the Boggart was given a name, it would not be reasoned with nor persuaded, but would become uncontrollable and destructive," he said.

Hannibal looked with interest. "I see, what about the Boggart you familiar with?"

He paused. "Well, the Boggart that I know is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a Boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into someone's worst fears when the viewer's first see it. So, it is best to have someone else along, to try to confuse it, since facing more than one person at once would make it indecisive as to what form it must take, usually a mixed-up amalgam of the victim's fears," he explained absent-mindedly.

"I think your Boggart is more interesting," Hannibal said, leaning back to the sofa. "May I ask what would transform before you if there is a Boggart here? In this exact room?" He asked, his eyes calculating.

Henrikas halted the spoon midway from his mouth, blinked twice before answering the other male's question. "I am not too sure. I don't know what I am afraid of."

"What about your relative? Aren't you feared of them? After what they did to you?"

He frowned, before shrugging. "Perhaps. But it's only a folklore, it's not like a Boggart actually exist _here_."

Hannibal nodded, "You do not believe in their existence, then?" He asked again.

The quarter human shook his head. "Oh, do not be mistaken. I do believe in them." _After all, I am one of them._ "What about you, Hannibal? What do you think will appeared before you? Your fear?" Henrikas asked, never expecting the psychiatrist to tell him. After all, no adult would admit their fear. He knew this because he had asked from adults and their reactions are always the same. How hypocrite of them.

"I imagine it will be my sister's death," Hannibal said thoughtfully and Henrikas thought that if he was eating at that time, he would have choked! Hannibal admitted his fears? He blinked his eyes rapidly, face unbelieved, making the other male raised his eyebrows. "Contrary to popular belief, adults too have fears, Herkus."

"Of course, I knew. But," he seemed lost for words. "They wouldn't admit it. They will try to hide it from the children." Henrikas continues.

"Ah, yes. The hypocrisy of it. It doesn't seem to be fair that adults can learn children's fears, but not children know about their own terror, does it? They thought that because they were older, they should be cleverer and braver than the younger one, though in fact they were all the same. Deep within everyone's heart, there is something that they frighten of," Hannibal said. The sun reflected in his eyes, making his crimson-coloured eyes more pronounce and Henrikas blinked. For a second, he'd seen horns coming from Hannibal's head, making the man look more intimidating and dangerous.

"I think if everyone could see your true colours, you would be everybody's Boggart," he said without thinking.

Hannibal grinned, "I took that as a compliment."

~X~

Hannibal showed his last patient of the day – Franklyn, the door out, mind already thinking about dinner for him and Henrikas when he saw an unfamiliar man outside the door, sitting. It was a dark-skinned man, wearing a dark coat. He quickly stood up when the door completely open, and without giving any chance for him to ask for his name, the man spoke.

"Dr. Lecter. I'm, uh, Special Ag – " The man said as he shook his hand with Franklyn. It seemed, he mistook his patient as him.

"I hate to be discourteous, but this is a private exit for my patients," he said as the man looked at him, then looked at Franklyn and him again as realisation struck his face.

"Oh, Dr. Lecter. Sorry. Um," he tried reaching something from his coat, probably his business card or something when Hannibal eyes trained on the familiar badge. "I'm, uh, Special Agent Jack Crawford, FBI. May I come in?" Hannibal leaned forward, as if to discern whether it was genuine or not when he deemed it was indeed authentic. This may bring a slight problem to him. He had thought that his identity as Chesapeake Ripper had been found out when he realised that there was no tension lining on the man's face that was now known as Jack. So, it would mean that something had happened and they needed his help with something. He needed to keep any suspicious drawing out of the way, then. Seeing as the last time it happened, it involved a woman who saw his drawing about one of his killings. His own mistakes, actually.

"You may wait in the waiting room," Hannibal said as he saw the agent looked taken aback by his suggestion. "Franklyn, I'll see you next week."

"Yes," the chubby man said, walking away from the door when Hannibal spoke again.

"Unless, of course, this is about him," the psychiatrist said to Jack. Franklyn looked at him confusedly. Jack looked at him, straight into his eyes.

"No. This is all about you."

* * *

><p>Oh la la! At last! The starting of episode one. I wonder what everyone's reaction would be learning that Hannibal has a child under his care? Next episode on Gaining Innocence! Who will HenrikasHerkus meet first? Will? Jack? Alana? The trio? What about Chilton? Where the hell he comes from, anyway?

Please REVIEW and tell me what do you think about this chapter. And if you have any suggestion or noticed that I missed something or you don't like something about this fic, do tell? I am learning and it's always good to get a free advice. :D

Have a nice day, my dear readers!

Abigail!

She will be in this fic : 0

She will not be in this fic : 6

Translations :

_Tėti – (Father)_


	9. Chapter 9 : Acquaintance

A/N : Hi guys! Here's another chapter of Gaining Innocence. I hope you like it as much as I do!

Thank you to all readers, favs, follows/alerts and reviewers! You guys made me happy!

* * *

><p>To Anonastalker : I hope you are reading this. First thing first, thank you for the review and the compliment! I'm glad you liked it. :D And regarding how well spoken Herkus is, did I overdid it? Well, he is actually a 17 year old teen, after all, and that made me think that it was not weird how he spoke. I want to write him becoming more childish as each chapter goes by because he will need to pretend for quite a long while, and somehow it affect on how he will be talking. So, yes, he will act more like a child in the upcoming chapters! And about Hannibal treats him more like a child, well, I did plan it. Hannibal knows that Henrikas doesn't like being treated like a child, hence why his treatment seem like that of an adult one, but then again in the later chapter, it will soon change. Thank you for the comment! I hope you liked this chapter. :)<p>

To suntan140 : Thanks! Of course Herkus is going to kill people with Hannibal. And I hope you like this chapter, do tell what you think about it, yeah?

To SexyApplecores : I'm glad that you keep reading it! I know that in the early chapters that it was boring. And thank you for the review!

To NewBlueTrue, ashrk95, Lexisfightingrobots, AkiEn, Silvermane1, Elliot Sterling, jayswing96, Danielams, Lilichan92 and Janieceal : THANK YOU! Your comments made my day! Keep reviewing, please? :D

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairing : Hannibal/Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 : Acquaintance<span>

Hannibal's dominant hand hovers over the door knob a bit longer before he decided to open it. As expected, the dark-skinned man, Agent Jack Crawford, is sitting on a chair that he had specially provided for his patients in the waiting room.

"Please, come in."

Jack immediately stands, looking relief as he stepped inside his office. A small smirk crawl on Hannibal's face when he noticed the exact moment the dark-skinned man looked impressed with the room. He is the one who decorated the room, after all, it is for his work and knowing that he would expend a great deal of time listening to his patient in his office, he had made the design himself to his liking. And to see his patient's astonished face when they first enter the room, bring some satisfaction to himself as they looked at the orderly placed furniture. However, Jack is not his patient. He is an FBI agent. The _very_ same agent who could probably throw him in a jail if his secrets were to reveal. He really should just turn him away as soon as he knew what the other man do for his job. But of course, he would not do that. It would be considered rude, seeing that the man took the time himself to meet him, instead of ordering some small fry to question him. He knew that Jack has a high position in FBI after seeing the badge, so he decided to treat the man with hospitality.

First impression, is, after all, very _important_.

Especially for Hannibal.

It would be the deciding factor whether Hannibal would let those imbecilic creatures roamed about in the world or he would wipe them out from the very existence. This world could do with some cleaning, especially since the planet had become sick and tainted with all the deeds from all walks of life – mainly from the _pigs_.

"So, may I ask how this is all about me?" Hannibal asked in his deep, rich voice while he closed the door. The thought to lock it comes into his mind, but he dismissed it as the action would raise a suspicion. It's not like there is anybody else in this building, beside the agent, Herkus and himself. He had made _sure_ of that, cancelling all of his appointment because when one killer is visited by an FBI agent, even without the agent knowing who he truly was, the meeting is bound to get complicated.

_Interesting_, even.

It could involve a killing, but Hannibal didn't think this would be the last time he would see the man. His _instinct_ told him that this meeting would change his life, one way or another. And he, trusting the intuition, was curious of what would the man could possibly want from him.

Jack turned to Hannibal as he spoke, "You can ask, but I may have to ask you a few questions first." Hannibal nodded, just slightly. "You expecting another patient?" The agent questioned, gesturing his hand to the door.

"We're all alone," Hannibal assured. In fact, if the agent was to scream in the room, no soul would hear his voice – except for Henrikas, of course.

"Oh, good," Jack replied as he wandered about in the room. "No secretary?" The man frowned before raised his eyebrows at him.

"Was predispositioned to romantic whims. Followed her heart to the United Kingdom. Sad to see her go," he spoke as he recalled the brunette that he had hired to become his secretary months ago. At first, the woman is not a problem, her work is efficient and she always punctual – to which Hannibal really liked about her. However, the woman had the nerve to seduce him, her own employer. He had dismissed the subtle hint like when her pupils dilated when she spoke to him or her rapid blinking eyes. But then, the brunette had really pushed it when she 'accidentally' drop a cup of coffee on him, before pretending to apologize for her mistake. She purposely tried to open his buttons as her breasts come in contact with his body.

That was when Hannibal deemed it was _enough_. He doesn't like when people started doing something to him without his consent – undressing him is definitely in one of the list. It was a shame that the woman had done that, and when he thought that one of the pigs was actually clever enough to work under him, he was proved _wrong_.

A pig remains a pig, no matter how smart or clever they were.

He smirked as he remembered the horrified expression of his secretary when she was at his mercy – not that he gives _any_. At least, her lungs taste exquisite, unlike her persistent personality. Jack chuckling brought him back to the reality. Hannibal noticed the man walked towards the table where he kept his drawing at.

"Wow," Jack breathed out in amazement as he looked at the very details drawing of a building. "Are these your, Doctor?"

"Among the first," he said humbly. He pointed his finger to the said drawing as he spoke, "My boarding school in Paris when I was a boy."

"The amount of detail is incredible," Jack praised.

"I learned very early a scalpel cuts better points than a pencil sharpener." Hannibal took a pencil before sharpening it with a scalpel. The shiny and sharp tool feels familiar in his hand. Of course, the best feeling that he got when he uses a scalpel was when he used it on a person – especially a still breathing human. Their screaming and squirming brought a sense of delightful inside him and he likes to savour it. It tastes like one of the wines he had purchased.

_Exquisite._

Jack nodded, "Well, now I understand why your drawings earned you at Johns Hopkins," the agent stated and Hannibal paused.

"I'm beginning to suspect you're investigating me, Agent Crawford," Hannibal calmly says, his hand still holding the scalpel. He has the upper hands in this situation if something takes the turn for the worst. Jack laughed as he shook his head.

"No, no. No, you were referred to me by _Alana Bloom_, in the psychology department... Georgetown," Jack says and a recognition struck to Hannibal's face as he heard the familiar name. He smiled.

"Most psychology departments are filled with personality deficients. Dr Bloom," he smiled at the name. Alana is one of the people he could tolerate with. She is not only has confidence in herself, she also has an interesting personality. " — would be the exception," he continues.

"Yes, she would," Jack nodded, agreeing with the psychiatrist's statement. "Yes, she would," he trailed off. "Well, she told me that you mentored her during her residency at John Hopkins."

"I learned as much from her as she did from me," Hannibal replied.

"Yes, but she also showed me, uh, your paper, 'Evolutionary' uh," the man stumbled on the words before continuing, " 'Evolutionary Origins of Social Exclusion'?"

The psychiatrist nodded, "Yes."

Jack looked very impressed. "Very interesting," he said. "Very interesting," he added, as if to say it for the first time wasn't enough. "Even for a layman," he continues.

"A layman?" Hannibal asked amusedly. Jack muttered a 'yes' before Hannibal continues, "So many learned fellows going about in the halls of Behavioral Science at the FBI – and you consider yourself a layman," Hannibal stated.

"I do when I'm in your company, doctor." Hannibal raised his head and eyebrows slightly, not expecting the man in front of him would consider himself a 'small fry' in his presence. And why would Agent Crawford say that? Hannibal knew that human will try to make themselves humble or polite when they wanted to ask a favour, whether it was on purpose or without purpose. He studied human behaviour and habit, after all. Is that what Jack tried to do? To ask for his assistance?

Hannibal's musing never gotten far as Jack spoke.

"I need you to help me with a psychological profile," the man stated his reason for coming into his office and Hannibal smiled. His speculation is accurate. Jack _does_ need his help. He grinned inwardly as he was given the opportunity to come closer within the law itself. Perhaps, he could even interfere with the investigations about Chesapeake Ripper from the _inside_, if he tread this carefully.

"Of course, Agent Crawford," he smiled before pausing. "May I ask whom will I need to profile on?"

~X~

A yawned escaped from his mouth and automatically, he put his hand over the wide opened gap.

Hannibal is late.

He usually had finished with his work by now. Maybe there is another patient, he thought to himself before shaking his head. If that was the case, he would have told him. Hannibal is just like that, he doesn't like to make another person await if he could help it, nor he waits for a person – it was considered rude, unless the person already told him that they would be late.

Sighing, he lies on the plush red sofa. He already finished the English Folklore book halfway, and decided to stop reading for the day. Well, if he finished it too soon, then he would be left with nothing to read, so he simply makes a halt in his reading progession. And he is already tired, anyway. His nightmare from this morning seemed to affect his sleep, making him feel drowsy than usual, though he doesn't start to feel it until now.

Another yawned escaped from his mouth before he sighed in irritation. No, he would not be tempted to take a nap, despite himself said that there is no harm done by doing so. It's just that, taking a nap would be like betraying his adult mind. Like he is actually a child, a _real_ child. He quickly shook his head when he nodded off.

_How to keep awake?_

Knowing that he would just fall asleep if he continues reading the book, Henrikas tried to think of a way to stay awake when he remembered the sketchbook that Hannibal had bought for him. It was lying on the desk just beside the door. On top of it was a box of colour pencils. He walked to the said desk, taking both items before sitting back on the comfortable sofa.

Henrikas flipped through the sketchbook. It was still clean, untouched and remain pristine as he never draw anything in it before. Despite it was just a book for drawing, he knew that it was an expensive one as he ran his hand on the thick paper's surface, _smooth_; absolutely perfect for drawing something. Henrikas open the box and see that the colour pencils were also sharpen, making it look like it was pointy enough that it could penetrate through someone's body if he uses a sufficient force. He was touching one of the pencils when one of them caught his eyes.

_Bloody red._

The kind shade of red that reminded him of his father's eyes.

_Maybe drawing could keep me awake... after all, it needed concentration, right? But, what should I draw?_

Seeing the red colour pencil popped an idea in his mind. He could try to draw his father. Henrikas put the book down on his lap and make a frustrated noise when it become hard to draw as it was not on a flat surface. He would have drawn it on the table, but it was much higher, and it wouldn't be comfortable for him – especially his body. So, Henrikas put both items on the floor before lying on his stomach. He yawned one more time before starting to draw. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to recall how his father looked like in his Creature form.

Red, yellow, green and black pencil colours were carelessly scattered around him and he dimly reminded himself to tidy up when Hannibal comes later. The older man would not appreciate it if he saw the mess, and he, had been living with him for nearly a month, knows bits and pieces of information about that man. And one of them is that Hannibal really prefers that his place is clean and tidy.

The sound of the pencil's point being in contact with the paper was almost like a lullaby. The friction of it, sounded like a rough humming. _It sounded so relaxing... _

He shook his head as he was coming close to sleep. Maybe, drawing is a bad idea. It's as if it makes him sleepier, but when he looked at the unfinished drawing of his father, he suddenly feels the impulse to keep drawing, even when he felt like he could sleep with his eyes open. So, he continues. At first, he bit his lips to a near point where it would be bleeding to stay awake, but was proved in futile when he realized that he is still nodding off.

He could feel his eyelids become heavier each second passing by and he couldn't push away the sleepiness. He hasn't even noticed that his grip on the pencil is loosened, which then proceed to drop on the expensive rug that was lying flat on the floor.

Darkness claimed over him and he cursed silently as he knew he couldn't do anything about it as his exhausted body took over his mind.

He drifted to slumber.

~X~

Hannibal puts the telephone receiver back to its place before he stride across the hallway to the room where he knew Henrikas at. He had called his old acquaintance after Jack had gone, invited the person for a dinner as he needs a favour from said acquaintance. He needed someone to take care of Henrikas when he is discussing with the agents tomorrow. It would have been easier to bring the boy along, but then, Henrikas could not stay in the room as it will consider interfering with the FBI's work. And a child should not listen to adult conversation, no matter how smart they may be.

He had searched for a babysitter – one who expects all of his requirements, to look after Henrikas as he knew that it will become unhealthy if the boy keep continuing to read in the closed room. It could even make the boy becomes introvert in later years. He idly wondered if he should make Henrikas entered a preschool, after all, children need to mingle with other kids around their age. So far, Henrikas only converse with himself as the boy didn't go outside and even if he did, it was for reading under a tree. While Hannibal didn't mind his hobbies and quietness, it was becoming detrimental to the boy.

Hannibal stops his train of thought as he stood in front of the door. He slowly turns the door knob over with his calloused hand, making no sound, as he entered the room. He was about to apologize for his lateness to his young charge when he paused as he saw the lying form of Henrikas on the carpet.

Variety of pencil colours were scattered around the boy. The black tuft nestled on top of his head, silky midnight hair curls slightly on the pale skin. He smiled slightly when he saw the sleeping face of Henrikas. He looked so serene and vulnerable, Hannibal mused. The exposed neck looks so fragile that even a slight twist from a right angle could _break_ the boy's neck.

The boy wouldn't feel a _thing_ if he was to break the unsuspecting boy's neck when he is asleep, but of course that is his predator's side who is ruminating. No, he will not kill the boy, unless it is absolutely _necessary_. Then again, the boy never did something that could bring a jeopardy to his life nor his position. He had given the boy many chances to tell other people that he is a killer, but no. The boy, whom he had now fondly called Herkus, just keep his secret to himself. It could be because the boy himself is a cannibal, but Hannibal, never once crossed his mind that _that_ was the reason. It was something else, something _deep_ – which Hannibal resolves to uncover the mystery.

He knelt down, picking the littering pencils when he noticed the sketchbook under the boy. It was hidden by his lithe body and Hannibal being curious to what Herkus would draw, carefully lift the boy as not to stir him from the sleep and placed him on the sofa. It was by luck that the boy remained dead to the world when he did that, the small form merely grunted, breathing still evened, when he was lifted. Hannibal tore his gaze away from the peaceful look on Henrikas face in favour to study of what would the young, little cannibal drew.

It was some form of animal – a deer or a stag, and Hannibal felt pride welling up inside him when he saw the drawing. His young charge surely had many talents, though the boy certainly could do better if Hannibal could sharpen his drawing skill. He put those thoughts away as he continues to inspect the light brown coloured stag. It was unfinished, seeing the green coloured background – forest – was done in half-way, but that is not the one which caught his eyes.

It was the eyes.

The red eyes, which in Hannibal opinion, looked eerily like blood and at the thought brought a smile on his aged face. Overall, the drawing looked stunning, but of course, Henrikas could do better with drawing the animal's anatomy. It was adequate, seeing the boy is only a four years old of age. But it certainly brings a query to him – as why Henrikas would chose a stag to draw. It would be because of the young boy liked the animal, though it was unprecedented as the boy rarely did anything out of childish reason.

Somehow, the stag is significant to the boy.

As Hannibal finished tidying up the mess, he was caught between the choice of waking Henrikas up or carry the boy into his car. He picked the latter after a moment of silence, seeing how serene looking the boy had on his face that he didn't have the heart to wake the boy. Children, after all, do need their sleep more than adults. So, he carefully lifts up the fragile bundle into his arms. It was not a surprised when Hannibal felt the boy weighted lighter than most children at his ages because of his malnutrition, and that knowledge set a thin grim line on his mouth. If he ever caught the people who did these abusing to his young charge, he knew right then that he would not kill them immediately. No, they would be tortured by him and kept them alive with the constant pain. He would take the pleasures inflicting the pain on their disgusting bodies, drowning them in their own screaming. Unfortunately, there isn't still news about the boy's worthless guardians.

Hannibal is _possessive_ of what is his. And as far as he knows, Henrikas is _his_. The day when Henrikas took his surname, it was the day the boy is _officially_ his. His to manipulate and to mold. He realized that it had become a thin line between pure attachment to the boy in his life, but he never put a stop to it. No. Even though he never shared the sentiment with the other, he could see that the boy himself was longing for his guidance and care. Trust. And he, being the predator for so long in his life, was delighted when he saw the creature who solely need his support. Hannibal never had someone like that, before, it would be his beautiful Mischa, but she is his sister. Henrikas is different. He is another creature, entity, that drawn Hannibal his existence in the cruel world.

The boy squirmed slightly in his arm while murmuring with his eyes still close and Hannibal absent-mindedly made a shushing sound to the lithe body that he was carrying. A small smirk appeared on the psychiatrist's face.

Yes, the boy is _his_.

~X~

Hannibal walked back to his car after unlocking the door and left it open so that he could carry the boy without having any difficulties to get inside his own house. He undoes the seatbelt before lifting Henrikas once again. The boy never woke up when he drives, and he, doesn't see the problem to carry him again to the house. Somehow it brings a slight joy deep in his heart to carry the small child. He never thought of having his own children, but he could understand the appeals of having one when Henrikas lives with him. Of course, it was because Henrikas is polite and does not behave rudely like any other child. Still, that's what made the boy so _precious_.

The psychiatrist only manages to take a few steps when Henrikas suddenly murmured.

_"__Tėti.."_

_Hannibal stopped in his track, looking at the now sleep-talking boy in his arm when he saw a teardrop fell from the long eyelashes. The boy is dreaming._

_"__Tėti, __neina__.." It sounded so heartbreakingly vulnerable, that Hannibal stood still completely, as fresh tears fall from the boy's cheek. "Nepalik manęs visi tik," the boy continues mumbling in his sleep. Hannibal feels something in his chest when Henrikas spoke in his birth language, if it was possible, it makes the boy more __valuable __to him. Henrikas suddenly fisted the material of Hannibal's cloth and he immediately noticed the exact moment Henrikas in the brink of awareness, as the boy suddenly tensed._

Henrikas is having a really great dream. In his dream, he was playing with his father, there was no sight of his mother, probably she was somewhere in the house as they both were outside. His father was chasing him and he squealed when he was caught by him. Both of them are wearing a big smile on their face, but then, the background suddenly changed into dark, and gloomy sky. He embraced his father, feared of the sudden change when he felt something sticky in his hand. He brought up the limbs to his face and was shocked to see it was bloody.

"_Tėti – " The word died, as he was greeted by the sight of his bloody father. There were blood pouring from his mouth. So much __blood__, that he was afraid that he could drown on the red, thick velvet. His eyes were dulled and hollowed and suddenly his father slumped on the ground on his back, bringing him down as well._

_"__Tėti!" He immediately pried away from his father's embrace, to check the bloody male condition. He was gasping for air, and Henrikas, panicked, called for his mother but there was no reply. The sound of silence was deafening and his breath hitched when he felt his father's cold body. He was pale. So pale, that it was whiter than white itself._

"NO!" He screamed as he shook the unmoving body. "No, _Tėti," he didn't realize that at this point he was crying as he continues to shake his father. "Tėti, __neina__.." He desperately pleaded, changing to his mother tongue unconsciously. "Nepalik manęs visi tik," he cried and paused when he feel his hand touch a silky material – it was not his father's shirt. He tensed as the vision suddenly blurred away and the harsh glare of sun greeted him. He felt like he was on air, doesn't touch the ground as he fluttered open his eyes. The sight of Hannibal's face in his vision brings a surprise that he jerked, pushing the psychiatrist away and only then realized that Hannibal is carrying him. _

_The force makes Hannibal unbalanced and if not for his quick reflex, the action would have sent them both fall on the dirty ground. Henrikas, _being panicked at being woken up in such way and fear of getting fall, instinctively wrapped his arm around Hannibal's neck with his legs covering the man's waist while Hannibal's hand firmly holds Henrikas' torso, back slightly bend as to balance his centre of gravity. They were left with awkward silence when Henrikas decided to speak, softly, as he was embarrassed that he, embraced a grown up man because of his fear of falling.

"I'm sorry," Henrikas said reluctantly, before continuing, "But, could you put me _down_?" Henrikas asked, almost sounded demanding, though Hannibal could hear shame lacing in his tone. Hannibal complied his request and he noticed that Henrikas rubbed away the tears streaked mark as his face becomes a slight tinge with pink. He was embarrassed, and Hannibal thought that it was endearing to look at the boy as he yawned, hand still rubbing the sleepiness away. "Why were you carrying me?" Henrikas questioned the older male.

"You were sleeping and I did not have the heart to wake you up. You have such a peaceful face when you were asleep, Herkus."

Henrikas blushed, turning his head away as he muttered softly, "Next – next time don't do that. You should just wake me up."

"I apologize for the discomfort," Hannibal replied and Henrikas shook his head.

"No, it was my fault for falling asleep in the first place," he trailed off as he remembered the dream. His heart clenched recalling the sight of his dead father. Warily, he looked to Hannibal as he asked, "Did I say anything strange while I was asleep?"

"No," came the immediate reply from Hannibal. "Though, I am wondering why would you cry in your sleep. Did you perhaps, had a sad dream?" Hannibal questioned back and Henrikas groaned inwardly. Just how many times had Hannibal seen him crying? He promised himself that he would be careful to hide it in Hannibal's presence.

"Yes," he stated. "And I don't want to talk about it," he quickly added when he saw Hannibal looked like he wanted to ask more.

"Very well," Hannibal's eyes flicked towards the still opened door. "Let's get inside. I have something to tell you."

~X~

Henrikas leaned back on the wall, hands crossed as he stared at Hannibal, who is dressing the dessert with syrup, making it looked more mouth-watering. "So," Henrikas began, "this _Alana_, your acquaintance, the one you invited for a dinner tonight, will be the person who looks after me when you are away tomorrow?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Hannibal had told him about his encounter with the FBI agent – what was his name again? Jerk? John? Jack? Yes, Jack. It was dangerous what Hannibal is about to do, but then again, he understood the entertainment that the older man would get. He doesn't need to understand Hannibal completely to know that the other male enjoys playing with peoples mind or manipulate them, though it brought a slight worry to him that Hannibal will do the same to him. But so far, the psychiatrist never did anything out of his consent or anything extraordinary, so, he guessed that it was safe to assume that Hannibal is not manipulating him. Something that he really doubted about. "Why her?"

Hannibal chuckled, "Did you think that I would leave you alone without company?" Hannibal's eyes trailed to the sulking child and it amused him. Henrikas had been more open since their first meeting. The boy may not notice, but he started to act like his age and Hannibal thought that it was endearing. Of course, that doesn't mean he will let those slip passed by if somehow, one day, the boy crossed the line. Polite and childish is two _different_ things, after all. "As for the reason why I chose my old colleague, Alana, was because she is one of the people I deemed worthy enough to look after you. I am very careful with whom I associate with, young Herkus," he smiled at the boy as he finished the dressing when he heard the door bell.

_Perfect timing. _

"Now, Herkus. I expect you to behave in your best behaviour," Hannibal stated as Henrikas nodded resignedly.

"Do I need to pretend?" The boy asked when he was about to walk.

"You may do as you like," Hannibal replied, thinking that this would probably the first time he seen Henrikas shaming one of his acquaintances and he was intrigued about how will he act around Alana. The boy replied a childish 'okay' and Hannibal went to the main door, in favour of greeting his guest. He smiled when he saw the woman as he opened the door. "Alana," he nodded. "Please, do come in," he gestures her to come inside and Alana smiled while saying thanks. She took off her coat before hang it on a coat rack.

"Thank you for inviting me, Hannibal and I'm sorry about this. But I thought that you were the best person that could help Jack and Will. God knows, Will needed it."

Hannibal nodded, smirking at the praise. "It is of no convenience, Alana. I am glad to help an old friend," he stated as Alana smiled at him. "Though, I need your help regarding tomorrow morning."

Alana raised her eyebrows, "Yes, you did say that on the phone. As I'm free tomorrow, I will gladly be of your assistance," she said. "What do you need my help with?"

But before Hannibal could reply, a child's voice piped out. "Hannibal, the food is getting cold." Both adults turn to the voice, and he noticed that Alana has a surprised look on her face. Henrikas had interrupted him conversing with Alana, it was rude, but he is more curious to see how the boy would act. And there is a fact what Henrikas said is the truth. The meal that he had specially prepared will get cold.

"Hannibal, I don't know you have a kid," Alana said, delighted as she inspected the lithe boy in front of her. He was a beautiful child, his soft and aristocratic looking features made him looked frail and ethereal. His ebony hair looked so soft and silky and his big green eyes stared innocently into her own. The boy wears a button up green coloured shirt – which bring out the colour of his eyes – and dark vest with black pants. Alana had to suppress a giggle that was threatened to escape from her mouth. The child is so adorable! He looked like a mini-Hannibal, with a darker hair version.

"I do not have one, Alana. This child is a distant relative of mine, and he falls under my care recently," Hannibal replied. Alana gave a confused look, but didn't say anything as she knows that Hannibal will explain later. She crouched and grinned at the shy smile the boy gave her.

"What's your name?"

"Henrikas," come a soft melodious reply, and Alana couldn't contain her squeal anymore as she beamed and patted the soft, silky hair. So cute!

Hannibal watched with amused as he stared at the happy-looking Alana and though it was subtle, the psychiatrist noticed that Henrikas was confused with her action. "I do not want to interrupt, but first, let us dine. The meal, is, after all, taste better when it was still warm." Alana looked a bit sheepish, before standing up. She carefully took Henrikas' hand into her own before walking. At the surprised look from Henrikas, Hannibal smiled.

Dinner will prove to be interesting.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Do you like it? Too bad that it wasn't Will who Henrikas' first meet. To those who guessed her, bravo. Did Alana seem out of character? You know, if I am in her place, I would have already taken Herkus away from Hannibal and keep him for myself, but then of course, there will be two cannibals who wanted my head (shivers). This is still first episode and I tweaked it a bit as I wrote Hannibal invited Alana to his home for a dinner.<p>

Please REVIEW, and questions are welcome!

Have a nice day, my dear readers! Until next chapter!

Abigail!

She will be in this fic : 0

She will not be in this fic : 6

Translations :

_Tėti – (Father)_

Neina – (Don't go)

_Nepalik manęs visi tik – (Don't leave me all alone)_


	10. Chapter 10 : Of Feelings and First Hunt

A/N : Hello, dear readers. I just wanted to say that after I post this, I probably couldn't update until it was the end of the month, because I have an exam. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to all who read, fav, follow/alert and reviews.

* * *

><p>To suntan140 : Thank you for the review! And regarding Will's scent, no, he will not have the same scent. Though, there is something about him that reminded Henrikas of his mother. Why don't you guess? Anyways, have a nice day!<p>

To Anonastalker : Firstly, thanks for the review. Next, I really want to bang my head on the wall right now. It slipped my mind that Henrikas may be a teen in a body of a child and somehow, it was not weird how fluent he spoke to Hannibal. What I forgot is – Hannibal does not _know_ that. He thought that Henrikas is just an intelligent child. So, I really appreciated that you remind me. But then again, I was troubled on how to write Hannibal talking to a child. I agreed when you say that even though Herkus is an intelligent child, I don't really think Hannibal would say something that a child is hard to understand. Thus, my dilemma. How the hell am I going to write him? I tried to change some and it comes to this. What do you think? Did I make Hannibal a bit OOC in this chapter? And if it is, what do you reckon I should do to improve this story. Sorry about this, but seeing that I don't know whether you really had an account or not, I settle by writing here. I hope you are reading this. Have a great day! :D

To Silvermane1 : His true form, eh? Maybe a bit longer, when Hannibal and Will had started their relationship as a couple. Anyways, thanks for the review!

To Minako1013 : Thank you! I'm glad you are happy reading this story. And I hope you like this chapter too. Regarding whether this story will become a Murder Family or not, the answer is yes. I, too, love this kind of fic. But Will will not come into the picture yet, not for a long while. So, I hope you keep reading and tell me what you think about it. Have a great day too!

To Elliot Sterling, kairenayui and Guests : Thank you very much! I really hope you like this one too. Have a great day! :)

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairing : Hannibal/Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 : Of Feelings and First Hunt<span>

Alana thanked Hannibal after he gave her a glass of red wine before he sits on a sofa across her. They both fell into a comfortable silence that the psychiatrist knows that will soon break by the woman in front of him. Waiting for the other to formulate her questions, he gazed at the red liquid, scenting the exquisite aroma as he crossed his legs.

Hannibal's face unconsciously formed a smile as he recalled the dinner – that he, Alana and his young charge just had. The woman had asked many questions to the young boy during that time, making the jade-eyed boy dizzy with her endless inquiries, much to his amusement.

She had asked his age, hobbies, favourite colours, and many unrelated things regarding what the boy does in his past time. Herkus had answered her, leaving some of them vague – like what his parents' occupation and where are they now. Alana had noticed the boy's mood change when she inquired about them and instantly changed the subject. At the searching look of her to him, he nodded slightly, making a silent promise to explain later, after the dinner.

Which is why both of them are sitting on the couch in the living room, now. There is no sight of his young charge as Henrikas had excused himself to his bedroom.

"So, Hannibal," Alana began, "How did you become Henrikas' guardian? Where are his parents?" The woman asked, straight to the point and Hannibal could feel his mouth twitched upwards slightly. Alana has always been one of the straightforward kind of person.

"I believed that you have your own speculation as to why my young charge behave rather... restless after the inquiry about his parents' whereabouts."

Alana sighed, "Yes," her eyes stared into his as she continues, "His parents were dead, right?" She ascertains her guessed and sighed again when he nodded, "Poor little thing, to lose both parents at such a young age too. Do you know how they died?"

Hannibal took a sip of the wine, savouring the faint bitter taste on his tongue before replying, "No, I have never had the chance to investigate it thoroughly. Though, it involved an unfortunate incident if what Henrikas said is any indication to go by."

Alana looked confusedly at him. "What do you mean?"

"I am certain that you noticed the faint scar on his forehead."

Alana nodded, "Yes. I was really surprised to see the lightning shape scar on his face. It looked rather horrid on him to me. But what is the relation between the scar and his parents?"

"Ah, it does have its own connection. Henrikas' parents had involved in a car accident, and he, supposedly, injured his head during the unfortunate incident."

Hannibal knew that Henrikas wasn't telling the whole truth regarding the incident to him, but this is as close as _truth_ as he can get. Something different had happened to his young charge's parents. Something _dreadful. _He wanted to solve it. Taking his sweet time to reveal one by one the dark secrets that the boy kept..

Not like she needs to know that.

Alana mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Such a tragedy, how old is he at that time?"

"About three years of age."

"That's hardly a year ago," Alana said with disbelieve and he nodded, "How is he holding up? Did he ask for his parents?"

"He," Hannibal paused, searching for the right words before he continues, "Henrikas accepted their deaths fairly good, considering that he is only four years of age." The image of the boy's face when he inquired about his parents' names weeks ago is probably the most painful face that he would get from his young charge. So much pain that he could almost _taste_ it. "Perhaps, his memory also plays a role in how he acts," he added, after a thought.

"What do you mean?"

"I did ask about his parents in the first few weeks he started living with me. His disbelieved face that he made when I asked about their names is not what I expected. It seemed that, because of his head injuries, some of his memories were, unfortunately, _lost_," Hannibal replied as Alana gasped.

"You mean," Alana never finished the words as she leaned back on the sofa, wine already forgotten as she listened to her old mentor statement. She sighed, "Seeing that he had a British accent, am I right to presume that his parents are one?"

"No. His parents are Lithuanian, I speculated both of them immigrated to England before he was conceived, seeing that he is more fluent in the language itself," he explained, leaving the fact that Henrikas could indeed, speak his birth language. To him, it is reserved only for him to learn that the boy could speak Lithuania. Unless, of course, the boy decided to share his talent to Alana – to which Hannibal really doubt as the boy has not trusted Alana.

Not_ yet. _

And even if he did, it never has the deep trust like he had with _him_.

At the thought, it made him smug, knowing that Henrikas would more incline to listen to him rather than other imbecilic creatures that he despised. He observed that the boy is almost like him, as cannot stand to mingle with the pigs, though Henrikas has a different reason than him. Another thing about the little cannibal that he wants to solve.

"I see," Alana looked thoughtful for a second before asking again, "Not to offend you, but, doesn't he have other relatives? To take care of him?"

Hannibal chuckled at the statement, not offended at all by the question. "The answer would be yes and no. Yes, Henrikas indeed have relatives. As for the other question, his guardians were deemed _unfit_ to take care of him. Hence, why the boy had fallen under my care, seeing that I am the only one who is adequate in providing him the basic needs that a person should get," the lies smoothly rolls out of his tongue. It was not half-lies after all, there is some truths in them. Especially regarding Henrikas unknown guardians.

"Unfit? How?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I rather not say. It is, after all, _personal_. Henrikas is uncomfortable sharing it with anyone, including myself. And I do not want to frighten my young charge by forcing him to answer the questions." He tilts his head slightly, the wine already finished and his eyes bored into Alana's unnoticed eyes as she looked down. The woman is clever, just a hint and she could catch the underlying meaning about Henrikas' guardian. Hannibal is certain that she could put the piece together sooner or later.

"I see," she nodded thoughtfully before lifted her face, greyish blue eyes stared into his brown mixed with crimson eyes as the woman continue speaking, "You need me to take care of him tomorrow morning, until you are done with Jack and Will?"

"Indeed," he stated. "That is if you are free, of course. I wouldn't like to impose, but the caretaker that I planned on hiring to take care of young Henrikas is unfortunately on a vacation with her family, and only will return two days later."

Alana chuckled as she waved her hand dismissively, "It's alright, Hannibal. I already said that I am free tomorrow and I would love to take care of Henrikas. He's such a sweetheart," she said as she grinned and Hannibal replied by smiling slightly.

Hannibal leaned forward, placing the now empty glass on the table. "Now, that matter has been discussed, I would like to hear your opinion regarding the person that I need to profile tomorrow, considering that you know him."

"Well, Will Graham is.." Alana started as Hannibal listens.

~X~

Henrikas slumped onto his bed as soon as he is inside his bedroom. The soft mattress seem to swallow his body and he rolled onto his back so that his eyes stared at the ceiling. It was bare, void of any stars, unlike his old room. He sighed softly, remembering Hannibal's colleague – Alana. The woman is charming, he gives that. Her bluish grey eyes with her long, dark brown wavy hair certainly give the woman a look of beauty.

Stunning.

He stared at his hand – the very _same_ hand that Alana took when she guides him into the dining room, despite he himself know which way to go as he had lived here for the past weeks. The sensation of his small hand being wrapped in a much softer and gentler skin made him surprised. It has been long – far _too_ long since someone hold his hand. And he wouldn't say that he despised the touch. Though, he wondered what it would be if it was Hannibal? Big and calloused hand envelops his lithe one, making him feel protected and safe from his nightmares...

He shook his head.

_This feeling again... What is wrong with me?_

Lately, he started to feel weird around the older male or his guardian now. He felt _happy_ around him. Little by little his attachment grow bigger and bigger until he felt his heart ache thinking that Hannibal will abandon him if he know who he really is.

Or _what_.

A teardrop fell from his eyes and he quickly rubbed the evidence away. He scowled. Ever since he became young again, he couldn't quite control his tears and frustration. Maybe his human conscience also contributes to how he felt, seeing that he felt that he could grasp his emotion more than he could when he was only Henrikas. Or Harry.

He sighed to himself, thinking that it was weird to refer himself with both names.

He sits up, undressing himself as he changed into his grey, silk pajamas and grabbed a book along the way before lying on the bed once again. He opens the book, but couldn't bring himself to read the literature as his head filled with what Alana asked him during the dinner. He smiled at the thought.

Alana had asked him about what adults usually asked to children. What they like to do. And he, knowing that he should act like an innocent kid, just answered her questions. He chuckled – _giggled_ as he recalled some absurd questions that she asked.

There is still a fact that he doesn't trust her, but seeing that Hannibal had a rather high opinion of her, he decided to sit this one and look how it turns out. There is a sense of gentleness from her that Henrikas thought that Alana couldn't be that bad.

_After all, Hannibal did say that he trusted Alana – or something resemblance to trust, whatever it is._

Alana is kind, Henrikas knows that.

But the kind people always have their hidden agenda. A hidden motive. Maybe, she acts like Lily? All sweet and gentle in the company of others, but turn into an evil, sadistic and abusive person when he is alone with her. He couldn't bring himself to trust her completely, deep inside him, there is something that wants nothing to do with other humans beside Hannibal.

After his parents' death, and even when he was Harry, he never _relied_ to anyone. Preferring to trust himself. Even his so called 'best friends' didn't know he was like that. But Hannibal..

Why did he trust him – _more_ than anyone he ever met? Except his dead parents, of course.

He saw the look on his crimson eyes, knew that he is _dangerous_ – till the extend he could kill anyone he does not like. Yet, it was the same eyes that captivated him. Making him feel _safe_. Protected.

Because if the most dangerous predator is fascinated by you, doesn't that mean that you will be safe from almost all the harm in the world?

Or that's maybe because of the remnants of his childish desire after the deaths of his parents to have someone that cares for him. Deep inside him there is a child that was starving for the affections that he does not have the privilege to have when he was kidnapped. And it's not helping that Hannibal's scent is like that of his dead father.

_I should research more about this._

He chuckled humorlessly, thinking that he rather chose the cannibal serial killer than a possibly gentle woman to trust. Hannibal is odd. Weird. He had never met an adult like him. He is very hard to understand, it's as if like he wears many layers of perfected masks and when one crumbles, he just wears another. Calculating and swift. Never faltered.

_Control._

_Maybe that is what Hannibal is. Someone who likes to be in a perfect control. Playing with his patient's mind for amusement and kill those who he deemed unworthy to live in this world..._

Henrikas oddly doesn't feel anything when he thought about Hannibal manipulating him, lately. As long as it was within reason, he felt that he does not care. He knew that he would not be too influenced by him as he trust that his mind would warn him.

Henrikas yawned. Even when he had fallen asleep in Hannibal's office (that which he still embarrassed that Hannibal carried him), his drowsiness doesn't seem to go away. He really needs to sleep, he already had an inkling that Hannibal had noticed he was sleepier than usual lately. Maybe because he had a nightmare when he is sleeping, so that wouldn't really counted as resting his body and mind. Henrikas prayed to any deity that heard him so that he would not have nightmares again, like the past days. It was becoming persistent as to disturb his much needed rest.

Henrikas felt his eyelids become heavier each second passed by and unconsciously, he tightened his grip on the still unread book; the Lithuanian folklore. Ever so slowly, he closed his eyes, breathing evened as darkness claimed his vision.

Unaware that he left the lights on.

~X~

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hannibal," Alana said and Hannibal nodded.

"Yes, drive safely."

When Alana's car disappeared from his view, he went inside and locked the door. Watching the used wine glasses still on the table, he immediately takes both items and proceeds to wash it in the sink. Drying his hands, the psychiatrist went upstairs to his own bedroom, thinking to do some reading when he saw lights coming from the room that Henrikas had now taken as his own. He tilts his head slightly, curious as to why Henrikas still awake despite it was near ten at night. The jade-eyed boy usually had slept by now. Realising that he needed to remind the boy to sleep early as they both need to go to the FBI Academy tomorrow, he padded softly into the room, poking his head inside, when he saw the boy had fallen asleep – holding a book, on the bed that he had purchased for the guest bedroom.

It had become a common occurrence lately to see Henrikas sleeping face. Something that he felt oddly _pleased_.

Without making any sound, he opens the door wider as the space was too small for his tall frame and come nearer to the boy before he looked around. Henrikas never forget to switch off the light before, he must have been tired himself out, the psychiatrist mused. Looking at the pale boy slightly longer, he gently took the book from his hands and when he managed to do so, a smile reached his face as he reads the title. Placing the book on the desk beside the bed, he lifts the blanket until it covered his young charge's body properly.

Hannibal paused as he saw the faint lightning scar on Henrikas' forehead, remembering what Alana had commented about it.

_"It looked rather horrid on him to me."_

She may have think so, but not him. To Hannibal, the scar looked _perfect_ on his young charge. Like he was born with it. Somehow, it looked incomplete if the scar was not on his smooth, pale forehead. Hannibal brushed a wisp of ebony hair away from the boy's face, caressing it gently and smiled when Henrikas turned away.

"Good night, Herkus."

Quietly, he switched off the light as he leaves the room. Hannibal never heard the soft reply of 'good night' from Henrikas as he had closed the door.

~X~

The next morning, Hannibal and Henrikas left the house quite early. It doesn't take them long to reach their destination. Alana had waited for them at the entrance, exchanging greetings before she showed the way. Along the course, Hannibal had split from Henrikas and Alana as he soon reached his appointed meeting place, leaving Henrikas, who follow closely behind the woman. They walked for a minute and stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are. My office," Alana announced, as she opened the door for him and proceed to close it as soon as they both are inside. "What do you think?"

He stared at the soft lilac coloured room. The dark indigo curtains were opened, lights glimmered through the gap, making the room look brighter than it actually is. There was a rather large beige coloured desk that was pushed up next to a window, papers and files stacking neatly on top of it. Next to the desk was a bookshelf that is almost filled up; he noticed that he had read some of them at Hannibal's office – though the older male collections are more extensive compared to Alana.

Faintly, an aroma of sandalwood reached his nose and he immediately knows why the woman did that – it worked as a calming agent, and he, with his superior sense of smell despite in his human form, unconsciously relaxed after taking a breath in.

"It's nice," he commented after surveying the room. He was so used to the classic and dark colours in Hannibal's house and office that he felt his eyes blinded by the brightness.

Alana smiled before gesturing him to sit down. He took the one nearest to the door, feeling safer knowing that the exit is just behind him. Sure, it may sound paranoid, but it wouldn't hurt to be too careful.

With a smile still plastered on her face, she asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

Alana looked expectantly at Henrikas, and he shrugged his shoulders as he had no idea on how to spend the next hours with her. Knowing that he could not continue reading the book from yesterday as it would raise an unwanted question from Alana, he brought his sketchbook along, thinking that it would make a great distraction. It would not only serve as a decoy to Alana, considering that it was not unknown that children of his ages like to doodle – or in his case, actually _drawing_. But then again, he doesn't like it when people watch him when he is drawing, their eyes bored into his drawing disturbed him. Made him uncomfortable.

He had decided to use his shy persona around people who are not Hannibal anyway. Maybe he could just agree to do whatever the woman had in mind. He lifted his face when he saw Alana moved, eyes trailing to the computer that she is holding.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" The woman suggested and he just nodded at the smiling woman. Stifling a yawn, he wondered how long it would take Hannibal to finish...

~X~

Hannibal is really having a quite interesting situation. Will – the man that Jack wanted him to profile is definitely intriguing.

Despite him being a rather gruff looking male, Hannibal admits that Will is handsome, if not charming in his own way.

The FBI profiler has a full untamable mop of black hair that curls in all directions. His eyebrows were a bit thick, unlike his. He could see a line on his forehead despite he is ten years younger than him, showing that the younger male always frown, probably stressed from his work. Despite his angular face, Hannibal noticed that there was a bit of soft features on his face. The man clearly not shaven his face as growing beard and mustache adorned on his face. He wears a thick, black rimmed glasses that Hannibal had an inkling that the man wears it as to hide his face and eyes. _Curious_.

But what intrigued Hannibal the most was his _eyes_.

A deep blue blends perfectly with pale green eyes. Like a raging storm in a forest. It's such a shame that such enticing eyes were not directly looking into him.

"Not fond of eye contact, are you?"

Will let out an inaudible sigh. "Eyes are distracting... you see too much, you don't see enough," he commented rather despisedly before continuing, "And – and it's hard to focus when you're thinking, um," Will bring his face to look at Hannibal, but still avoided looking at his eyes. " 'Oh, those whites are really white', or, 'he must have hepatitis', or, 'oh, is that a burst vein?' So, yeah," Hannibal quietly let a huff of amused as he listens to Will's rambling, "I try to avoid eyes whenever possible." Will ended there before turning to the other man. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

But before Will could ask what he wanted from the head of the BAU, Hannibal spoke first. "I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind," he stated, making Will paused slightly as he gained his attention. "Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone area of your skull for things you love," he said as he continues observing the man.

At the startled look of the man, Hannibal knew he overstepped some boundaries, stating a sore spot towards the younger man. "Whose profile are you working on?" Will asked defensively, eyes burning into Hannibal not quite reached eyes.

"Whose profile is he working on?" Will demanded to Jack.

"I'm sorry Will. Observing is what we do," Hannibal took a cup of coffee that was provided for him as he speak, "I can't shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off." He took sips of the black liquid, carefully hid his grimaced as the watery liquid slid off his throat. Taste of cheap, tainted his taste bud. It was _disgusting_. The person who makes the coffee does not know the proper way to brew a decent coffee.

"Please don't psychoanalyze me," Will warned, "You won't _like_ me when I'm psychoanalyzed," he said firmly.

"Will – " Jack started but stopped as he doesn't really know what to say. Will sighed irritably.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go give a lecture on _psychoanalyzing,_" Will said, emphasizing the word psychoanalyzing, as he turned to look at Jack for the last time before leaving the room.

Hannibal finds that Will is _fascinating_.

It reminded him of a frightened animal that bristled their fur as if to make themselves bigger when they feel threatened. Hissed in fear as he poked them with something sharp. He idly wondered if the man would have the same reaction like the animal. Will is as _dangerous_ as he is if he decided to embrace the madness that he noticed started to affect the messy haired man. Slowly enveloping the man into an abyss that the psychiatrist knows there is no way out if he had fallen into it. Binding him like a poisonous snake as Will resisted the temptation, fighting his way out of the darkness. Baring his teeth to the reptiles, like a mongoose.

Yes, Will is like a _mongoose_.

The one that he _wants_ under the house when the snakes slither by.

"Maybe we shouldn't poke him like that, Doctor. Perhaps a less, uh, direct approach," Jack told Hannibal rather resigned that the psychiatrist and the FBI profiler first meeting was not as smooth as he hoped.

Hannibal leaned forward, mind already forming a plan as he speaks, "What he has is pure empathy. He can assume your point of view, or mine, and maybe some other points of view that scare him. It's an uncomfortable gift, Jack," he explained and Jack hummed in agreement. "Perception's a tool that's pointed on both ends," Hannibal added, face turning to the board where several pictures of teenage girls were impaled. "This cannibal you have him getting to know... I think I can help good Will see his face."

Using one of his long list of preys, of course. It should help the empath to see clearly the true objective of the killer that the FBI pursuit.

Shame it was not him.

He would have enjoyed a good hunt every now and then.

~X~

Alana opened the door and was not surprised to see Hannibal in front of her. It was nearing afternoon, after all. "Alana," he nodded, "May I come in?" Hannibal asked as he looks around behind the woman.

"Sure," it comes out as soft and Hannibal wondered why Alana said almost like a whisper.

_Unless..._

"Did he fall asleep?" Alana nodded, a smile crawled on her face as she pointed her finger to a sofa; where Henrikas had fallen asleep. A brown coat that he deduced as Alana's, was covering his body.

"He looked so cute when sleeping, I hope you don't mind that I snapped some pictures of him," Alana said while grinning and Hannibal let out an amused huff.

"Ah. I do not mind, though Herkus might have another opinion about it," he smiled before adding, "If it was no convenience, could you perhaps sent the image to me?" Now that he thinks about it, he does not have his young charge's pictures yet, only on the important papers and documents. Seeing that Alana took one, he oddly felt compelled to have one. Hannibal had a vivid memory and image, so taking pictures isn't what he usually did, but the thought of a static image of Henrikas sleeping brings a slight curiosity and... _delight._

It was oddly _pleasant_.

Alana grinned doubled, "Deal." She took out her phone and a minute later put it back to her pocket where the gadget once resides. "Already done that."

Swiftly, he takes a long stride to the sofa where Henrikas is still sleeping peacefully. Lately, the boy tends to fall asleep, but he was not alarmed, seeing that he is still a child and children generally needed their much needed rest. Gently, he shook the boy awake, smiling slightly when he saw the boy's brows furrow and tried to dismiss his calloused hands.

"Wake up, Herkus," Hannibal said, quite loud and the young boy fluttered open his eyes. He looked confused a second before the psychiatrist noticed that a trace of horrified on his face, making him curious as to why the boy have such expression. Henrikas offhandedly put the coat away when he realized that the material smothers him before sitting.

"Are you done, now?" he muttered, bringing his face to Hannibal, making the psychiatrist paused as the deep, green orbs staring into his. Somehow, the green made him remember the colour of the FBI profiler's eye. It was not the same, yet, he could not help but noticed the similarity of it.

_Enchanting. _

If he, somehow, could make the empath to actually look at his eyes, that would be... fascinating. The thought that Will would understand his point of view made him grinned, it was after all, too long since he had interesting puzzle, not taking count of Henrikas as the child was too small to actually 'play' by him. Nevertheless, it does not stop the subtle manipulation he imply to the boy.

Henrikas is _his_, after all.

"Yes, I apologize that it took longer than I expected."

His young charge looked rather bewildered at him before hopping off from the sofa. Alana, who just see the scene in front of her, smiled when Henrikas walked to her. "Sorry. I fall asleep," he said shyly, remembering that he never managed to finish watching the movie.

Alana chuckled, "It's okay. I understand. You have to wake up rather early today after all."

Henrikas nodded before walking back to the sofa, grabbing his bag before yawning. Because of his still sleep addled brain, he couldn't quiet focus on what's in front of him, making him stumble slightly as he walked. Hannibal watched with amused and took the chance to talk to Alana. "Thank you for taking care of him, Alana," he spoke softly and Alana smiled.

"It's alright. I had fun. He is a really well-behaved boy," she beamed before continuing, "I wouldn't mind to watch over him again," Alana offered. Hannibal knew that Alana adored Henrikas, seeing how she always smiled and patted his head.

"Very well," he agreed. In his peripheral vision, he could see that Henrikas is now walking back to them and he lightly touched his shoulder when the boy near him. "We should be in our way."

"Bye, Alana," Henrikas said and Alana replied back. They both leave the room as she sees them out.

They took a few steps before Henrikas yawned and stumbled yet again. The boy rubbed his eyes many times, trying to make himself more awake. He walked like an inebriated person, and if not for Hannibal's quick intervention, he would have hit his head on a pillar.

"Are you feeling sick?" Hannibal asked as he crouched. He touched the boy's forehead and blinked when he felt the temperature is normal. Not ill, then. What could make the boy this tired?

Henrikas turned his head away, blushed at the attention as he spoke, "I'm not sick. I'm just sle –" he doesn't finish the sentence as he yawned. His face becomes flushed after that. "Sorry."

Hannibal raised his eyebrows as he asked, "When did you go to sleep last night?"

"After dinner," comes a soft reply.

Hannibal thought for a while before speaking, "Did you have a nightmare?" The boy suddenly tensed, and it was that action to convince him that his young charge has not been sleeping well. He knows the boy had nightmares, but not expecting the dream to disturb his much needed sleep. Perhaps, he could make the boy drink some tea that has calming effects before sleeping. Henrikas does not look at his eyes, suddenly feeling that the floor is much more interesting. "Why don't you tell me?" The boy mumbled something, but he catches it anyway.

"I don't want to disturb you.."

Ah. How one innocent reply could make his heart swelled with unidentified feeling. _Warmth._ Only Henrikas. Only the boy, besides his dead sister, who could produce such a feeling from him.

"Henrikas, I am your guardian now. It is my responsibility to take care of you," he said gently, surprising himself as he continues, "Or is it that you don't trust me?" Henrikas shook his head.

"I trust you."

At the word, Hannibal let his mask crumble slightly. Oh, how he wanted to keep the boy for himself. Locked him away, in the tower, away from the thorns and harsh life that the brutal world had offered. But alas, the boy had seen the dark side of the cruel life, abused by the pigs that was trusted to take care of him. To keep him safe.

Hannibal took the small hand into his own, not noticing the surprised look on the other. So small, so very fragile that he could crush the tiny limb...

And this fragile, little, cannibal _trust_ him.

Something dark crossed his face as thoughts of abusing the trust that the boy gave him, played in his mind. Oddly, he wasn't tempted to do so, in fact, the thought of it repulse his very mind.

"Hannibal?" Henrikas asked unsurely to the older male. Hannibal is weird. This is why he doesn't understand him. There is a dark look on his face and he blinked when he saw the crimson eyes that could pierce his soul. He stared at his hand that Hannibal hold. _Warm._ It was unnerving that such a cold blooded killer could have the warmest touch...

He yawned again when Hannibal suddenly stands, hand still holding his. "You wouldn't have to worry as to knock into the wall. I would stop you before it happens," Hannibal promised, making Henrikas looked at him with puzzled, before nodding briefly.

Hannibal could feel his mouth twitch upwards when he felt the tightened grip of the much smaller hand than his own as he walked.

He would protect what is _his_, after all.

~X~

Henrikas stared at the darkened sky. His mind reels to what happened this morning, when Hannibal come to pick him up from Alana's office. Lately, the psychiatrist behaves rather strangely. It was subtle, but he noticed the changes on how he treated him. It was, _nicer_. Not that the man had treated him unkindly throughout his staying, he was hospitable, but now... it seemed that he is kinder. _Gentler_. And while he enjoyed the attention from the other man, he could not help but feel wary around him. He trusts Hannibal. Yes. He knows that much, but why now? What could have made the psychiatrist thought that it is alright to treat him like a kid?

And the worst of all, why he _enjoys_ it?

Maybe, deep inside, he really wants those attention from Hannibal...

He sighed, making Hannibal looked at him while driving. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," Henrikas trailed off as he looked at the back seat. A stag's head – only the _head_, with its antlers, was staring at him with its dead, dull eyes. It was a bit creepy with its unblinking eyes. He turned his body so that he faced front again. "You never tell me what you want to do with that head. And where are we going anyway?" He asked.

After lunch, they had rested in the comfort of their home until it was late in the evening, Hannibal told him to sleep as they would be going out later, and he prefers that he would be more awake at that time. He did so without question, though, was confused by his action. This would be the first time that Hannibal takes him out in the night. It only made the quarter human more baffled when Hannibal stole a stag's head from one of the buildings that he doesn't know what its function was.

What is he planning?

Hannibal smirked, "Ah, then I would spoil the surprise, young Herkus," he stated rather mysteriously, making him frown. Surprise? What surprise? He is not like some kid that like surprises, he just wants some answers. He didn't realise that he pouted, but the psychiatrist noticed it and chuckled in his deep, rich voice.

After Hannibal's meeting with the FBIs, he noticed that the psychiatrist seems to be in a good mood. Or should he say, pleased. Did he find something interesting? Maybe he should ask after they did.. whatever Hannibal wants to do.

"Patience, Herkus. I promise you that you would enjoy it as you, too, can take a part in this."

Henrikas raised his eyebrows. Somehow that statement makes him very curious and eager to know what Hannibal has planned in his mind. When Hannibal slowed his car, Henrikas frowned before looking at the window – there was a house not too far from his sight; a house that was rather isolated and one that he does not recognise. Why would Hannibal take him here?

_Unless it's for.._

His eyes widened in surprised as something clicked in his mind. Suddenly feeling refreshed despite it was at night, he turned to Hannibal as he speaks, "You'll let me?" He asked rather disbelieved because this would be his _first_ time doing so with Hannibal. And that thought made him giddy with elation, subconsciously channeled to his Creature side.

"Of course, Herkus. After all, what kind of guardian am I if I cannot provide any entertainment for my charge," he said in a teasing manner and Henrikas felt his mouth turned into a grin.

All the thought of being wary around Hannibal flew away after that statement.

~X~

Cassie is one normal girl.

She had a long dark brown hair, fair skinned, a modest body, average marks – in fact, nothing about her is unusual. Except, for her love to party. And maybe how she interacted with her peers. Cursing and swearing, well, it's normal for her to talk like that, after all, all of her friends did _that_. Even her brother, though he doesn't swear as frequent as she is. Nicholas or Nick (her nickname for his brother), is more...docile or polite than her. But he does not dislike her like their parents, he understands why she acts like this and for that, she loves him. Her parents thought that she's becoming a punk and she hated them for that, grounding her. It was good enough that she doesn't involve in smoking weed like some of her friends does, except maybe drugs but then again, that's _normal_. Why the fuck would her parents would complain? It's not like she disturbed or annoyed someone with how her talk – maybe there is one, several days ago when she bumped into a man who is holding a cup of coffee. The black liquid had spilled all over the man's attire and her expensive coat, enraged, she had managed to pronounce every word of curses she knows.

And of course, the middle finger.

It brought her some satisfaction when she saw how enraged the man had become, but then, the unexpected happens. He just looked at her calculatively, and not yelling at her like what usually adults did and it made her so mad! Those creepy eyes! They just looked at her with disdain, like she is below him. She wanted to ask why the hell he stared at her like that, but the creepy man just walked away.

She sighed irritably, just by recalling the incident, infuriated her more. It was a real _bad_ luck. And now, here she was, lying on her bed, because of her parents grounded her. That man sure brings misfortune. Next time she met him, she would make the man pays what he did.

"Fuck them all," the teen said as she stands up and walked to her wardrobe.

She wears a shirt and skinny jeans before taking a sweater with her. Wearing a pair of boots, she looked herself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction at her own appearance. She never dyed her naturally brown hair like her friends, thinking that it suits her more like this. And it made her brother quite happy, so it was a win-win scenario. Pulling out a phone, she sent a message to her friend that she is coming over. She might as well sleep over at her friend's house, seeing that there was nothing she could really do. Her worthless parents had confiscated her things – laptop, games, iPhones and leaving her an old phone that only can call and message. And her brother is not at home, probably spending time with his friends, she guessed.

_Fuck them!_

Opening her window, she carefully reached for the tree branch before dropping to the ground. It was not her first time did this, it was a wonder why her parents did not think that locking her window is a good idea. Probably because they are too stupid to notice. Grinning, she quickly walked into the silent night. Because of her home that situated rather isolated, there was not many people or car passing through the road. And her friend's house took about 20 minutes by walking.

She started to hum when she heard something. She paused before looking around. A rustling bushes caught her eyes. Cassie unconsciously taking a step back, afraid. _Shit, I hope it's not a wild dog!_

Gathering her courage, she yelled out, though unbidden fear could be heard from her tone, "Who the fuck is that? Come out!"

Suddenly, a boy emerges from the bushes. She couldn't see his face because his hand is in the way. _Why the heck there is a boy around here?_ Feeling a bit relieved that it was only a harmless child instead of some dangerous predator that lurked at night, she come nearer to the boy. "Did you get lost, kid?" She sighed in irritation when she noticed the shaking shoulders.

_Just great.. a fucking crying boy._

She sighed again before kneeling in front of him. Maybe she could call a local police and let them settle the problem? She is not as cruel as to let the boy lost in the 'wilderness'. But then, she needs to explain to them how she stumbled upon the boy, and she doesn't want to do that. Maybe she could just call them and leave the boy by himself. Yes, that should be okay, she mused as she nodded to herself.

"Hey, look at me," she said and resisted the urge to yell at him when the boy gave no reaction. "Look, I'm gonna call some police, and I can't stay, so you need to wait here." She was annoyed when the boy kept shuddering. This is why she _hates_ kids. Thank god that she does not have a younger sibling, just an older brother. "Fuck! Do you understand at all what I'm saying?"

When the boy still stood there, unmoving, she stands up. Thinking that the boy could cry all he wants as she doesn't care. All she cares is to quickly go to her friend's house as the night started to spook her a bit. She was about to walk away when she heard a soft childish giggling.

Feeling a bit unnerved by the sudden sound she turned back as she spoke, "What is so funny, boy?"

At that exact moment the boy lifted his face. Now that there were no obstruction in the way, she could see him clearly with the help of soft, illuminating moonlight. Dark hair contrasting the very pale skin, somehow making the boy looked like a vampire, but that was not what disturbed her. What frightening her, is the clear, acid green eyes that stared into her own.

The boy took a step closer to her and she flinched, making the boy smiled.

"You really shouldn't have made him mad."

She could feel her eyebrows frown in confusion as she thought what the boy is talking about when she felt a presence behind her. Grabbing her from back, asphyxiating her as the person choked her neck, cutting her breath airway.

All she remembered is the darkness and a pricked sensation on her skin, like something was injected into her.

~X~

She woke with a very numbed feeling as she heard voices in the background. Her limbs felt so heavy, and she felt that something was binding her. And her mouth feels like cotton. Remembering the meeting with the creepy boy suddenly made her alarmed. She tried to open her eyes, but it remained dark. Did somebody blindfolded her?

_Where am I?_

"Ah. It looks like our prey had woken up," a deep, rich voice said and Cassie felt that she had heard the voice somewhere before. If only she could think clearly..

"Really? I thought you said that it wasn't until an hour later?" A childish voice piped out and Cassie grew pale as she remembered that it was the creepy boy voice. Did someone kidnapped her? She tried to move, but prove in futile as something was constricting her movement.

"Perhaps, this girl had taken drugs before," Cassie could hear disdain in the tone as the voice continues, "So, the drug wears off faster than it actually should," the deep voice said again – it was a man, an aged man if the voice is any indication to go by.

"Oh," she heard the boy said before continuing, "So, she takes drugs. Does that make her rude?" It was an innocent question, but Cassie could feel the dread that was burning on the bottom of her stomach.

The other chuckled, "No. That makes her _naughty_. You shouldn't follow her example, Herkus."

_Herkus? Is that the creepy boy's name?_

"Okay. So, if she wasn't rude, how come you hunted her?"

_What the fuck? What did the boy mean by 'hunt'?_

Her breath hitched when she felt something cold touch her face. Sharp. It was a knife! She tried to speak, but it comes out muffled as she was gagged. She could feel her tears damping the black blindfold. She is _scared_. What they wanted from her?

"She says impolite words. That's another example that you shouldn't copy, Herkus. It was very _rude_."

She could feel the man opened his shirt and she moved, trying to let herself out and want to cry out in frustration when the thing that bind her doesn't even budge. What is he doing? Did he want to rape her? Then, the man suddenly stopped, making she breathed in relieved for a moment when she heard the dreaded conversation.

"Why did you stop?" The creepy boy – Herkus asked, and Cassie could have killed the boy for the question he asked. Why the fuck he asked that?

"This is rather inappropriate, or should I say not suitable for children to look," the man said but Cassie heard a childish chuckle.

"Why not? I can learn something from watching. If you had forgotten, I have already seen a female's body before. You remembered the woman? The one you called the roadkill? Though, this girl's body is not as nice as the other one. The woman was more _curvy_."

_Did the boy call me a flat-chest? How dare he! And what did he mean by a woman? Roadkill? Why did he speak in a past tense?_

"Henrikas, it is rude to comment on someone's body," the deep voice said, admonishing the child rather fondly to her horrified.

"I'm sorry."

"It is alright. As long as you learn your mistake," Cassie could imagine the man said while smiling to the creepy kid. It shivers her greatly.

"I want to know why would you chose her. There are many other teenagers as _rude_ as her. So, why _her?_" The boy asked, she could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Do you remember that one particular evening when you saw that my coat was stained?"

_Fuck._

The child giggled, "You mean, when you smell like coffee?"

_Don't tell me that it was the fucking creepy eyes man!_

The man sighed, "Yes, and it was an expensive coat too," he trailed off as he continued, "You see, Herkus. I would have forgiven her if she had apologized at that time. Partly, it was my fault, not looking in front of me when I am walking. But this girl, _Cassie Boyle_, did not apologize despite it was half of her mistake for not watching where she goes, but she cursed at _me_. In front of other _people_. Yelling like some untrained animal," Cassie felt her stomach twisted painfully when she recalled how the crowd that passing by looked at them when she swore at the man. "Don't you think it's rude, Herkus?"

"It is, Hannibal."

So, the creepy eyes man named Hannibal. Fuck! It's just that one mistake. She could apologize. Yes! She could apologize! Cassie squirmed and tried to make a noise to get their attention. She needed them to let the gag off of her mouth. She needs to apologize. Maybe they would let her go..

"It looks like we had ignored our 'guest' long enough," the man – Hannibal said, and dare she say that she was scared to hear the amused that leaking from his voice. "We know what happen to rude people, yes?"

At the answer of the boy, she felt like crying, though she already did.

She shouldn't have gotten out of the house. She shouldn't speak rudely like her friends. She shouldn't think her parents were worthless. Oh, how she wanted to be in the comfort of her home and parents now. To be in the embrace of her tolerating and loving brother. The one who understand her, the peer pressure, and how that change her to become like this. But the most important of all...

She should have _apologized_ to the man.

If she had done that, she never has to experience the feeling of being _cut_ open. Alive. Between the haze of pain and agony, she heard the boy's answer echoing in her mind. Repeatedly, like a broken record.

"We _eat_ them."

* * *

><p>And that's it. This is my longest chapter... yet. I hope that I didn't write Hannibal too OOC, actually I want to make him a bit more creepy but somehow I cannot do that. And it pained me greatly, till the point that I want to cry in frustration (I never cried, but it has just come that close). Why the hell he is so hard to write! It makes me so mad at Mad (lol), why the heck he has to depict Hannibal so perfectly. But then again, that's what make me loves him. :D<p>

As you have realised, I write about the woman that Hannibal killed to help Will see clearly. Do you think it's good? I _really_ hope so. I actually had fun writing that part. If you guys are confused as to why Hannibal suddenly take Henrikas 'hunting' with him, I hope you guys can wait because the reason will be in the next chapter. And of course, our dear Will will meet with our little cannibal next chapter! Gosh, I can't wait to write it!

Anyways, I hope that you tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Have a nice day, dear readers! Until next time! (I'll probably post a new chapter on 25th May or so)

Now back to study, me...

Abigail!

She will be in this fic : 0

She will not be in this fic : 7

~This chapter had been edit slightly because I was too ignorant to notice that the victim name is Cassie Boyle. Thanks to Walter Dash for pointing that out to me.


	11. Chapter 11 : The Empath

A/N : Hi. Sorry about the late update. I wanted to post this chapter on 25th May, but because I was sick, I had to take the exams on a later date. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. :D

Thanks to all those who read, follow/alert, favs and reviews for this story.

* * *

><p>To Walter Dash : I must say my thanks for the last chapter. About the girl's name, I mean. Also, thank you for the review, and the suggestions. It helped me, though, I think that I needed to keep writing until I am comfortable enough. Do tell what you think about this chapter, yes? And have a nice day!<p>

To NewBlueTrue : Thank you! I understand if you could not review earlier, probably you are busy with life and other important things. What counts to me that you _did_ review. I hope you like this one too, and have a nice day!

To Kitty-Puppy-Cat : Thank you for the review. And yes, English is not my first language. So, I am really sorry that you had to read my bad grammars. And I don't have a Beta. If my writing (especially grammar) greatly bothers you, I must apologize beforehand. I am still learning. It would be great if you could help me, though. Have a nice day! :D

To evil-step-sister : Thanks! I hope you like this one too. Have a great day!

To Anonastalker : Thank you! I hope this chapter will be as good as before, and have a nice day!

To TheLaughingMan1 : Huh, that is actually a brilliant idea! I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and thank you for the review! Have a nice day! :D

To kitty tokyo uzumaki, Shannon the Original, Lexisfightingrobots, Monkshood and Angels-Trumpet, kairenayui, Silvermane1, ChaoticallyAwkward : Thanks, guys! I hope you guys enjoy this and have a nice, relaxing day! :D

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairing : Hannibal/Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 : The Empath<span>

Henrikas learnt that Hannibal likes to imply _fear_ into his victim's mind before killing them.

A notion that he found no problem to correspond with the other male as his Creature's side _likes_ to see the terrified face. Their flexible expressions morphed into a frightened one was.. _intoxicating_ to say at the least – that he could almost _taste_ the fear that emitted from them. The quarter human idly wondered if this was, perhaps, the same feelings that his late father had experienced when he was hunting for food.

When he realised what Hannibal was doing when he started to speak after their victim had woken up, he immediately plays along – having a conversation that would no doubt intensifying the terror in the already terrified female. It was refreshing to talk to the psychiatrist, especially when the (not so) good doctor responded to each of his inquiries while tending to their said 'guest'.

Hannibal had cut her while she was still alive, showing him the perfect way to harvest the lungs without damaging the organ. He listened attentively when Hannibal taught him how to clean them, finding the older male's voice _soothing_ – rich with an accent that seems to swirl around his tongue. Henrikas likes how it sounded. Dimly, it reminded him of his father's voice that read him a book of fairy tales before he goes to sleep.

Henrikas also knew the real reason why Hannibal had killed her. After she died, he had asked his true motive of killing her and for a moment, the other male just smiled darkly while cleaning the knife before speaking. The psychiatrist had told him about a FBI profiler – Will Graham, who can empathise with a killer's mind and considering that he already _promised_ Agent Crawford to help Will understand the killer's objective, he had made the kill – it's practically a gift wrapped for the empath, and he thinks that Hannibal was considerate as to do that. Of course, it was somehow a test from him to the other man, whether he could grasp the concept or not. Though, by looking at Hannibal's face, Henrikas was quite confident that Hannibal already _knew_ that the empath will comprehend the criminal's true aim if he had a look of the dead female.

It was quite artistic on how Hannibal displayed the dead body. The naked female was impaled by the stag's head (now, he knows why Hannibal stole it), letting the corpse hover over the air, facing the sky with her dull, dead eyes. Somehow, he could feel that Hannibal is just mocking the FBI when he did this. Maybe he did, he never understood how the man thought, anyway.

"Enjoying the food?" A deep, rich accented voice cut through his reverie and Henrikas' mouth formed a smile. Hannibal looks quite _smug _(if the slight twitch of his mouth is any indication to go by), probably thinking about how the FBI will find the dead body of their victim tomorrow.

"Yes," Henrikas agreed, taking a forkful of fried lungs before chewing it in his mouth, "It tastes quite... _rich_." Hannibal had fed him kidney, liver, heart, but never lungs. Until _tonight_, that is. Though, he finds the organ _tasty_. In fact, all Hannibal's cooking _are_, it's hard to find any fault in his cooking, much to his amusement – it's always done in the _best_ way possible. "It's pretty chewy, but tasty. Are all lungs tastes like this?" He asked curiously.

Hannibal chuckled, "Not quite, this is your first, yes?" He asked Henrikas and he nodded at the question before the older man continues, "It depends on how I prepared the meal. Shame that the one I had in mind is not quite suitable for children as the recipe requires a stronger wine," Hannibal said before piercing his fork into a cherry tomato, then proceeds to eat it. "Nonetheless, I am pleased that you find this meal is to your liking."

He grinned, never intended to hide it from Hannibal. Of course he _likes_ the dish – he had participated in harvesting the organ, after all. That made the meal itself special. "Yes. It's super delicious." He can't help but added the word 'super', making him sounded rather childish. Hannibal always managed to bring out that side of him, much to his dismay. It confuses him to no end, but then again, it would probably be a good practice if he needed to talk to other adults...

And it was a bonus when Hannibal _smiled_ too.

~X~

_The harsh sound of his breath echoed in the darkness._

_It was ragged, short gasped, in desperate need of air to fill his lungs. The ghost of his breath can be seen, like in the very cold winter – smothering him, brushing his uncovered face, as if it was being reflected back to him. The humidity of it was overbearing, making the sweat that pooled on his forehead started to trickle down his face, producing a loud 'splash' sound that reverberated around him when it comes in contact with the water below. _

_No._

_It's not water._

_It's blood – a river of blood that reached his knees._

_The acrid smell of the red, thick liquid and death swirl together, like one entity that cannot be separated, burns into his nostril. _

_He can't move. Can't speak. _

_Yet he can see __**clearly**__._

_The darkness seemed to etch forever, engulfing him like an overfamiliar old friend. Tightening around his flesh as if it doesn't want to let him go. Binding him with its unseen bonds, making him stilled in the standing position like a statue that was carved by an artist._

_He could feel his breath hitched when he sees something slowly emerges from the ever growing darkness. It took a small form of a hand, which gradually becomes a shape of a female in her teen. Her skin was pale, so pale that the white dress that she wears looked more alive than her. She stood there unmoving, with her long hair fell onto her face, concealing her features._

_Suddenly, something – antlers, pierced into her torso and chest from behind, making holes out of her body. Her head lolled slightly, showing her pale face that betrays no emotion despite the wounds that she received. _

_He finds that he is transfixed by the sight. The once pristine white dress was defiled by the thick, red liquid that hung onto her dress, like some beautiful patterns – making she looked less dull than before. _

_He is aware that the knee-deep blood suddenly rises, but his body is still not cooperating with him as he continues staring at the dead female. When he is completely submerged by the red, thick liquid, he felt his mouth open by itself and screams, letting the blood flow inside him. The taste of the coppery blood filled his lungs._

Will gasps, struggling to take in deep, steady breaths. Wild eyes darting dangerously in the room before he realised that it was only a dream, he's still in his lecture hall. He sucks in a shuddering breath before pressing his hands on his face, trying to keep the oxygen in and settling down his erratic heartbeats. Trembling, Will took out a bottle of aspirin, then popped two tablets into his mouth. He swallowed it instinctively, grimacing as the familiar lingering taste of the bitter medicine clings in his throat. At least, it covers the intense taste of copper that he could still taste inside his mouth.

Once the effect of the aspirin started to kick in, Will could feel his body relax slightly. He sighed before pinching at the bridge of his nose. His eyes looked haunted by the vivid dream, remembering the face of a dead girl that still plagued his mind.

Will recognised the female in his dream. She was the recent victim – Elise Nichols. The one who was found dead in her bedroom after she had been abducted. Recently, she kept appearing in his dreams – nightmares; whatever things that he had that prevented him from sleeping peacefully at night. Will sighed shakily as he leans back on his chair.

This is why he _quit_ the FBI. He does not desire to have any more connection that could get his mind confused between the things that he sees is reality or merely a figment of his mental imagery. Heck, sometimes he doesn't even know whether he is awake or not, too influenced by what he had seen throughout his life.

_Maybe I should have listened to Alana. This is really bad for me._

He may have thought like that, but he knew that deep within his mind, he could never turn away Jack's offer. Because he _knew_ that with him helping the investigation, the chance of people that could be saved will be higher. That must mean something to his unstable mind, right? Will couldn't help but compares that his situation is somehow a bargain between the devil itself. In exchange for his ability that could understand the killer's point of view that started to affect his mind, he could save countless of unknown lives. That may not sound fair, seeing that he does not know any of the people that he had saved, or unintentionally save – but that is such a price if you bargain with the _monster_.

Sacrificing his mental state so that he could save unknown people – how _noble, _he thought sarcastically.

Sinking into his seat, Will takes off his glasses, sighing when he recalled the meeting between him and his _supposed_ 'psychiatrist' yesterday. Jack never told him that he would be psychoanalysing him, just that there will be another man who will help with their investigation. At first, Will never thought anything about the man who wears the beige coat with the grey cashmere sweater, just noticing that the male had aged nicely for a man his age.

His dark blonde hair was combed nicely, like each strand of hair was arranged perfectly so that it never fell out of its place. His face was clean and shaven, an action that Will rarely does because he knows that he will look younger than he actually is if he shaved his facial hair, and he hated the strange look people gave him when his face is clean. He felt like as if he was _naked_, like there was nothing to cover his face, so, no. He doesn't like to shave, contradict to the psychiatrist. The other's face, he noticed, is what he would have imagined a noble would look like – with high cheekbones and pointed lips and chin, the man looked something that comes out from a drawing. His unnoticeable eyebrows actually made him look intimidating, if not, exotic looking. Overall, the psychiatrist is a handsome man. Will wondered if he was a son of an aristocrat.

And his name... Hannibal Lecter. Odd, yet the name really _fits_ the psychiatrist.

There was a thing about Dr. Lecter that he could not quite place – like something is _wrong_. He was tempted to look at his eyes to see what the other male hides when he finds that he had not mustered enough courage to do so. He noticed the brown eyes and another colour that he could only guess as crimson (another odd combination that yet feel right), mixed together, were staring at him – or _tried_ to, seeing that he avoided the intense gazes of the psychiatrist like diseases. Even Alana stared at him like that. Are all psychiatrists like that?

Likes to stare into someone's eyes?

Will was startled when his phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket. Taking it out, he didn't need to look at the caller ID to know that it was Jack that called him. Will takes a deep breath before answering, "Yeah?"

_"We got another body. Come at Hibbing, Minnesota,"_ was all Jack's said before the man ended the call, never giving Will any chance to answer, already expecting him to be _there_. Will bit his lip, he doesn't like how Jack ordered him. It makes him like a used _doll_. The one whose owner would just throw it away when it has no more uses. Sure, it may sound like an irrational fear, but the thought of Jack would just _leave_ him to his own devices after he's broken beyond repair makes the hair on his back straighten.

_No._

_Jack's already promised that he wouldn't let me get too __**close**__._

Of course, they both know that it was all _lies_. Yet, they keep masquerading the show. Will doesn't know which one of them that want to convince themselves – to believe that nothing is _wrong_. That he could still _continue_ what has he been doing. Will knows that it will get uglier as it gets further, but he doesn't stop, like he was being entranced by a cluster of trees that were lit up by fireflies. He needs to do this. _Must_.

Will closed the phone, looking at the gadget slightly longer before he took his jacket with him as he leaves the room. Switching off the lights, he glanced at the darkened room one last time before walking away.

He hoped this one would not aggravate his dreams more than it should be. It was more than enough what he dreams consist of right now, he doesn't need more of them to disturb his already unstable mind.

But of course that would not be the case.

After each body he had seen, it will only make him less in grasping the reality. Yet, he found himself walking towards his car, starting the engine and drives to the place where Jack wanted him to be.

Because it is his _job_.

~X~

"Do I really have to stay with her?" Henrikas said – _almost_ whined to Hannibal, putting a frown when he saw a woman – his _babysitter, _surveying his and Hannibal's _home_ in his peripheral vision. The curly brown haired woman was in her early forties and have a pleasant motherly face (not that it would change anything he thought about the woman). She is wearing a rather high-class looking clothes that Henrikas was not quite sure whether she wanted to impress her employer or she really is into a finer living style. Perhaps both, as Hannibal wouldn't really employed a shabby looking person.

Hannibal let out a huffed of amused, "Young Herkus, I believed we had discussed regarding your new.. arrangement."

"I know," he bit his lip, "But do I really _have_ to? Why can't I come with you? I wanted to meet the empath too." When Hannibal had told him about the empath FBI profiler, it brought a curiosity from him, he knows what empath is, but never had any opportunity to meet one, even during his life at wizarding world. Their kind was counted rare, next to seer. He really is intrigued if the man – Will, could empathise with him, and seeing Hannibal reaction, the older man seemed to have the same objective – to make the profiler understands his point of view. Or just playing with his mind. Henrikas sympathised on Will. Well, he knows how persistent Hannibal can be, the man would be stalked by Hannibal if the man was deemed interesting enough to become his 'plaything'.

"Henrikas," Hannibal said, making Henrikas silent. _Uh, oh._ Hannibal rarely used his full name except when he's talking to someone other than him or that he disapproved any of his action. He had an inkling that it was the latter as the man looked rather exasperated – not that it showed on his face, but he would like to imagine so. Hannibal is really lack of expression, he mused. "You understand why I cannot bring you along. It is hardly appropriate to bring a child during an investigation."

Henrikas pouted, knowing the other male was right. Still, that doesn't mean he has to _accept_ it. He would have preferred _Alana_ than his supposed babysitter even though he doesn't trust both women enough. Unfortunately, Alana, too, has to do her job and it is _impolite_ to disturb someone from working after all. So, he just replied resignly, "Yes."

Hannibal watched the boy's sullen face. Quite amused by the reaction. He has no qualm to bring the boy along, but if something _does_ happen during the investigation, he can't keep the boy safe from the harm. He patted the smooth and silky hair, smiling when the boy made a face between scowling and embarrassed. "Herkus, I will only go for a while. I'll be back before dinner," he stated and when he saw the apprehensive look from the boy, Hannibal continues, "If you behave, I'll take you to another hunt." He tried baiting the young boy, knowing that his young charge had enjoyed their first hunt together, much to his delight.

The boy looked embarrassed and surprised. Almost shyly, he speaks, "Promise?" Henrikas asked with his wide green orbs staring at his own, making Hannibal wondered if this was what the parents called as 'puppy eyes' that seemed to associate with children. It seemed to be quite effective...

"Yes," Hannibal smiled when the boy beamed at him. "Now, I must be on my way. I really have to give good Will some proteins scrambled to start the day."

"The _sausages_?" Henrikas asked and Hannibal just nodded knowingly.

Hannibal knew what the boy wanted to confirm. It was _human's_. A mixed part of kidney and liver with a dash of salt and other ingredients. He had made it last night with Henrikas watching him on the counter. And they both just ate them during breakfast. As usual, his meal was praised by Henrikas (a deed that stroked his ego) after he taste them. It was endearing that Henrikas never missed to compliment each meal that he had made even after a month they had lived together. Even though there were many people commended his cooking, Hannibal found the boy's comment was the most genuine and pleasing to his ears. Not to mention that the boy actually _knows_ what he is eating, unlike the others.

"Yes," Hannibal stated last time before getting inside his car, starting the engine, and drive away.

Seeing the vehicle slowly disappeared from his view brings a slight ache in Henrikas chest. This, undoubtedly, will not be the last time Hannibal left him (for a while) – however, it is a first, and Henrikas doesn't know how to react well with it. The doctor had become a constant presence, and he found it was quite... _weird_ not being close to the psychiatrist. Like there was a hollow somewhere in his heart. Like something is _missing_. He knew what the feeling was.

He is _lonely_.

He, a 17 year old teen (mentally), felt _lonely_ just because his guardian left him at home for work.

_This must be what children had felt when their parents leave for work_, he grimly chuckled before stopping in his track, pondering on his own thought. _Did I already consider Hannibal as a parent figure?_ He really should have looked more surprised at the thought, but the vivid image of Hannibal smiling face (if he counts the slight smile, that is), especially the night when they were killing the girl actually made him feel all warm and gooey inside.

_God forbid that morbid thought. _

It's not that he hates Hannibal. He _likes_ him. _A lot._ The recent occurrence had made the feelings doubled because in other words, Hannibal had trusted him well enough to actually involve him during one of his hunting. The psychiatrist cared for him – not like any other has done before. He bought him things and treated him as equal. Making sure all of his basic necessities were more than adequate.

Did Hannibal actually care for him?

He shook his head. It was no used to hope something that would _never_ be realized. It was good enough that Hannibal had provided him with basic necessities, he cannot expect that the cannibalistic killer would give him something more. Something that he _longs_ for after his _real_ parents' deaths.

_"Love," _Dumbledore would have said. Henrikas made a face as he remembered the lies that his once Headmaster said about how he survived Voldemort's attack. For an old man, he sure knows how to twist the lies to become something believable. Why did he remember about that old coot, anyway? He frowned, dismissing the thought.

"Henrikas? What are you still doing outside? You are going to catch a cold." The voice of Mrs. Kelly filled his ears. The woman seemed to be finished sight-seeing inside, and she was standing at the entrance, holding the opened door. "Come inside, dear," the woman said kindly and Henrikas frowned at the overfamiliar term of endearment. He needs to _change_ that, then.

"Okay, Mrs. Kelly," he replied, taking one last glance behind him before entering the house. Mrs. Kelly closed the door and locked it and then they both went to the living area.

As they were sitting, she asked, "What do you want to do, dear? Do you want to watch television?"

It sounded fake to his ears, but then again, aren't most adults are? _Except Hannibal_, his mind helpfully supplied, though he waved it away. Looking at the slightly aged woman, he slowly smiled. "Can we play a game?" He asked.

"Sure," she smiled, "As long it was not something too active. My body isn't young like it used to be," she chuckled humourlessly. "What kind of game?"

Henrikas grinned, "The staring contest."

~X~

Hannibal had, of course, thought that his plan will go as it was planned without a hitch. He is a man of perfect control and always have a meticulous plan about whatever things that he would do. However, the slight throb in his chest is not what he expected when he saw Henrikas looked quite distressed when he was leaving. It was an irrational fear that the boy had thought that he would leave him.

He understood why the boy acted like that. His young charge has trust issues around other adults (except him). No doubt because of his guardians. Even around Alana he was defensive. He knew he had to change that way of thinking. Not that Henrikas is exactly wrong per se, he, too, would make the choice to not trust anybody. But, he would be subtle about it. Not evidently shows his displeasure around them. Listens to their complaints and problems, giving a bit of good advice for them and ultimately, gained their trust. He needed to teach Henrikas that, then. Perhaps, when he is a bit older. For now, Hannibal was.. _contented_ with how Henrikas behaved. Innocent (as innocent as a little cannibal can get) and childish – a privilege that Hannibal had a thought that the boy was not given in his guardians' care. The boy is cleverer than most children, not to mention mysterious. He recalled the night when he taught him how to harvest the organ and it brings a smile on his face when he saw the childish wonder and awe.

It was.. _adorable_.

Never would Hannibal thought that there will be a day he considered a child as endearing. Before, he would have contemplated them as noisy creatures that one day would grow up as a detestable being. But, when he looks at the vibrant green eyes that his young charge have, he thought that Henrikas would be different. He was no _pig_. Instead, he is a _superior_ creature like him. He could slightly understand the appeals of having a child when Henrikas lives with him. The boy is the only living being that close to know his true _nature_. And he knew that right now, he could not bring himself to harm the boy. Even in dire situations.

Henrikas is becoming someone who is _important_ to him.

He would have been more surprised by the revelations, but he _did_ not. It was like that he knew that once he offered the boy to live with him, he would become something to him. Something _more_ than a mystery that needed to be solved.

He realised that his feelings towards Henrikas becoming firmer after that night. Perhaps, it was because of the way when Henrikas looked at him with no trace of fear even with his bloody hands last night. Or how his young charge's face lit up when he saw him. The boy was growing attached to him. And he dared to say that he, too, felt the same about the boy. Hannibal enjoyed his company. He was glad that he had brought the boy with him that night. Hannibal supposed that he wanted to show the boy – of what he truly is; to see his reaction, and he was not disappointed when Henrikas was more than happy to join. Not to mention making the boy less wary around him. The boy was quick and eager to learn what he taught. Listening attentively as he explained each of the reasons about what he did during collecting the organ.

Normal children would have been scared of him, but not his young charge. No. Not Henrikas. The boy is unique – a special being that Hannibal wanted to keep him to himself. He was an enigma. And a mystery that he wanted to save for last, savouring the dark secrets. But at the same time, Henrikas is precious to him. He doesn't want to break his trust and their growing bond. Because of that he had decided to teach the boy all the things that he needed to know to survive in this brutal world instead of manipulating him _completely_ like a puppet. It will be a pity if he did so. It may bring some satisfaction to have a perfect control to Henrikas' mind, but he knew that it was more compelling to see the boy have a thought of his own. He would merely be a guide for him. Of course he would influencing some of the boy's thoughts during his guidance. He would make the best out of him, because Henrikas is _his_. His to care and mould. Even without manipulation, the boy already trusted him, making it easier to paint the boy's mind. He would make sure that Henrikas will not be like the other imbecilic creatures that roamed about in the world.

Hannibal stopped his musing as he parked his car in Will's house compound. Taking his food containers that were placed in his bag, he went out and knocked the door. He stood outside patiently, perked up when he heard footsteps in front of him. A moment later, the door was opened and Will come into the view. The man looks surprised and exhausted, the latter was probably because he does not get a decent sleep, reminding Hannibal that Henrikas, too, had a trouble sleeping. Hannibal smiled.

"Good morning, Will. May I come in?"

~X~

_He holds back a cry that threatened to erupt from his mouth as James slashed him with a belt on his back. The burning sensation of the leather connecting to his pale skin stings his eyes, but he refused to scream out the pain. _

_"Do you think that you are smarter than my son, huh, you little fuck!" James yelled between the beating. Harry kept his head down, not answering the other because he knew that it will only make him more agitated. The beating kept going until James is out of breath. The unruly haired man regained his breathing before speaking, "If I knew you do better than Charlus again, I'll make you feel that this is only an ant bite compares to the next, understand!" _

_"...Yes sir," Harry replied, already slumped on the ground, the pain was overbearing that the slightest movement brings a jolt of pain coursing through his body. James grunted in satisfaction before leaving him alone, shutting the door loudly behind him as he went out. And it was only then Harry let out his tears that now flows like a dam that cannot be held. He lets out an anguished cry when his back screamed in protest as he tried to crawl to his worn-looking bed._

_When he managed to do so, he choked back a sob, remembering what James had done. Why was he punished? He tried his best in answering the questions that his and Charlus' tutor had given, in hope James and Lily would be proud of him. Like they would in Charlus. He was their son, too. So why they didn't treat him like they would with Charlus? Why did he always get a beating? Why did he get this small and dark room, whereas his brother has the largest room in the mansion? Is it because he sometimes grows horns on his head? Is it because he is a freak? _

_He snuggled into his pillow. It was damp with his tears, but he pays no mind to it as he slowly drifts into slumber. Too exhausted and pained by the injuries._

Henrikas groaned when he woke up. Eyebrows furrowed, remembering the memories of his life as Harry, when he still didn't know that they weren't his actual parents. Henrikas sighed loudly, his body was as stiff as a board, courtesy of using too much of his power. And it hurts to move his body. No wonder he dreamed about that particular episode with James. He breathed slowly, easing the tension muscle as he relaxed his physical and mental state. When the pain became more bearable, he rolled over and lying on his stomach, stuffing his face on the fluffy pillow. Inhaling. Smell of his own scent and sandalwood calmed him. But not as soothing as Hannibal's scent, he mused silently before shaking his head at his own thought.

He stays in that exact position for a moment before getting up, leaving his bed and proceeds to walk to his bathroom then turned on the tap. As soon as the hot water filled half of the bathtub, he went in, hissing as the burning water touched his skin before he becomes comfortable with the heat. Henrikas mused about what he had done before he went sleeping as the hot liquid relaxing his muscle further than his mind could.

He had made sure that Mrs. Kelly wouldn't call him 'dear' anymore. And of course, his power works like a charm. After a moment of thought, he tried practising his power on her, now that he had a 'dummy' for testing. He didn't dare to do that to Hannibal for many reasons and mainly because he could feel that the man would _notice_. Even though he is just a human, Henrikas knew better than to pry his guardian mind. Who knows what secrets hide behind the mind of a cannibalistic killer..

Henrikas had tried _reading_ her. Because of the unguarded mind, he was surprised when he was hit by trains of information. Luckily, he managed to seal it before he sees something that better left unseen. He didn't need to see her _private_ life, thank you very much. He had seen more than enough for a lifetime to mentally scar a grown up men, no need to add more to the list.

The second attempted was more organized. He learnt that before Mrs. Kelly, he would not be ambushed by useless thought because he was more specific in his searching or that he didn't need to look into their mind at all. Like when he dived into a kid's mind (it was more pure) to learn how children interacted with others or when he imply to the doctor what to tell Hannibal about his injuries.

That was a first for him, reading someone's mind and he felt a twinge of guilt because it was considered a violation of privacy. Still, that doesn't stop him from exploring. He needed to know till what extend his power consists of. And who is more suitable than his babysitter? _At least the poor woman wouldn't notice anything amiss._ He idly wondered what it would be like in third person of view. Will they see him and her staring at each other while doing nothing? That would be weird. Not to mention creepy.

Mrs. Kelly's mind is what he would call typical. It was the woman's house. A stereotype-looking residence with white fences and a small dog house. There was also a not-so big perfectly mowed lawn with little garden decorating in the front yard. He had entered the house, but instead of furnitures, it was a vast room with a bookshelf that filled with books that greeted him. It was astounding to say at the least. He took one of the book, opening it and was surprised that it was a diary-like literature. He took his time reading it and figured out that the one he was holding is what Mrs. Kelly had done during her life. It amused him that even his conversation with her were written there. It seemed that everything she had done were written in the book with great details. Henrikas doesn't read all of it, respecting the slight privacy he can give to the woman. He looked at the other books, noticing that they were divided into several categories. General knowledges, important days and many others were separated in different books. Henrikas didn't realised how much time he had spent there when he noticed another door.

It was _chained_.

Curious, he tried unlocking it with his mind, but it didn't do a thing. Henrikas would have tried more if not for the sudden distortion that blurred his vision. Suddenly he was in the living room again with a dull-looking eyes of Mrs. Kelly staring at him. Henrikas was surprised when he realized that three hours had passed since he delved inside her mind. His perception of time was disturbed when he was deep inside someone's mind. He didn't know that it would take that long. Looks like he have to be more careful if he wanted to do this again in the future. Henrikas implied the woman that they had spent the last hours watching television one last time before properly leaving her state of mind. Thankfully, there was no side effect to her as Mrs. Kelly looked as refreshed as before, contrary to his weary state.

The woman had made him something to eat when his stomach rumbles loudly. It looks like that using his power will not only made him tired, but hungry too. She laughed at his embarrassment while saying that children do need to eat more because they used more energy. While the food was not as delicious as Hannibal's, he ate the meal without complaint as he thanked the female. After that, he excused himself to his room, knowing that he needed to recharge himself with sleep after the immense usage of his energy. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

It was two hours later when he woke up by a bad memory. Henrikas dimly noticed that the water is now lukewarm and he quickly cleaned himself. His mind reeled back to the mysterious door that he has seen in Mrs. Kelly's mind.

_What was behind it? A secret? Is only Mrs. Kelly had it, or is it applies to other's mind?_

Henrikas pondered for a while before leaving his thought, knowing that he would not get any answer for the time being. He flushed the tub when he done bathing and wrapped a towel around his body. As usual, he picked out clothes from his wardrobe and wear it before drying his hair. He was combing his hair and making sure that his appearance was acceptable when there was a sudden knocking on his door. He raised his eyebrows curiously, thinking what could his babysitter possibly wanted from him before unlocking the door. The face of Mrs. Kelly came into the view. "What's wrong?"

"Henrikas. I've gotten a call from Dr. Lecter, saying that he would come home later than expected because he needs to go to a hospital," Mrs. Kelly said.

"What? Did he get hurt?" Henrikas asked, shocked and not quite hiding the worry on his face.

"No. I didn't think so. Said that he only accompany a victim to the hospital to help with the investigation."

Henrikas lets out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding. Then, his eyebrows rose as he pondered about what the woman had said. Hannibal saved somebody? It was quite ironic that two days ago he seemed to do the opposite, but then again, the circumstances were different.

Henrikas looked at Mrs. Kelly, who was now sighing. "Oh dear. This sure brings a trouble for me. I need to get back to my family soon."

_Yes, and I want to meet with Hannibal soon._ Henrikas frowned, then his face brightened up as he thought of a great idea. "Um, Mrs Kelly?" Henrikas asked and continues when he got her attention, "Can I go to the hospital?"

The woman stared at him before smiling, "Of course! That would be great. You see, I need to go home soon, dinner won't start making by themselves, you know? And I cannot leave you by yourself until your guardian return, so I guessed it was a win-win situation?" Mrs. Kelly explained and Henrikas nodded, not actually cared about she needed to do. Hannibal is more _important_. "Maybe we should call your guardian first? That we're heading there?" She idly said before walking, Henrikas followed behind her into the living room. She took out her phone in her handbag on the sofa and then pushed the button as she read a piece of paper containing numbers that Henrikas knew was Hannibal's. She tried several more times before sighing. "Dr. Lecter is not answering. He must have turned off his phone," she stated.

"What about messaging?" Henrikas asked, knowing bits and pieces about the gadget after he lived with Hannibal.

"Hmm, alright. He could only get it if he turn on his phone though, but better than nothing, yes?" Henrikas nodded. Mrs. Kelly closed her phone after she is done and looked around. "Do you want to change your clothes into something else before we go?" He shook his head, he had already taken a bath and change his attire. Doesn't the woman realise that?

"No. I'll just grab a coat," he replied before walking back towards his bedroom. He returned moments later, after wearing his dark coat without buttoning it. "Let's go, Mrs. Kelly."

~X~

Henrikas stared at the never-ending crowd. The people were all busy with their own business. A doctor nearly collided with him and if not for his quick thinking, he would have fallen down. He would have counted that as rude, but he knew their attention were focused towards other people, mainly patients and how to help them, so he guessed that he let that slide. The doctor had apologized, after all. Now that he thinks about it, this would be the first time he entered a hospital after his physical examination. But then, it was not as hectic as now. It was like that there was a disaster occurred recently, seeing that there were many crowds of people waiting to be treated.

He does not like how the hospital smell. The smell of antiseptic and other medicines made his nose twitched. Thankfully, his sense of smell was not as great as his Creature one, because if that is the case, he thinks that he would have run away a long time ago. Still, even without his other's heritage, his sense of smell in his human form still heightened and better than most humans.

"It sure is busy," Mrs. Kelly said and he nodded, eyes still gazing at the river of human. "Henrikas, hold my hand. I don't want you to be swept away with the crowd," she stated, holding out her hand expectantly. Henrikas was hesitating for a moment before taking her offer, hoping that it wouldn't take long to reach Hannibal. He followed her obediently like a little puppy when they stopped at a reception desk. He scowled when the counter towered over him, making it harder to see what lies beyond it.

Short height is _not_ convenient.

Mrs. Kelly asked something to the nurse before Henrikas heard she thanked the other, and then they were on the move again. "Where are we going?" Henrikas asked as they both entered an elevator. Somehow, there were only two of them inside it – how nice and well-timed. He didn't like to huddle in such a small space.

Mrs. Kelly pushes a number three button before replying, "Room 408, where Dr. Lecter would probably be," she replied idly. Great, he thought. Now how to send her away, he mused, looking at the number changed from one to two before sighing, knowing what he needed to do. He only hoped that he can hold his ground and not keel over. Henrikas tugged her hand, gaining her attention. "What is it, Henrikas?" She asked, smiling. When he made a motion for her to come closer, she bends to his height and stared at his green eyes questioningly.

"**You will leave me after you send me to the third floor. Back to your car and drive to your house. You will not question nor follow me,**" Henrikas used his power once again, slightly swaying on his feet as the energy was drained from him. _Good, I can still stand._ Mrs. Kelly looked at him with dull eyes. When the elevator opens, he stepped outside. "Bye, Mrs. Kelly. Thank you for sending me here," he said politely as he waved to the woman who just responded with a smile. When the door closed, he grinned, thinking that she was useful after all.

_Now, Room 408 was it?_

Henrikas padded softly along the hallway, tensing a bit when his movement causes pain on his body, when his nose caught a whiffed of Hannibal's scent. It was masked by other smells, but he was sure that the room in front of him is where Hannibal at. His guess was confirmed by the template that was clearly read as 408 on the wall. Without thinking, he immediately barrelled inside, pain long forgotten as he is eager to see Hannibal, not expecting that there will be a stranger in the same room.

He stopped in his track when he realised that there was another presence in the room. Seeing the unknown person's face, which is a male by the way, he could feel that his body becoming stiff. Shutting down by itself. Like he was paralysed. Henrikas was surprised. Shocked. _Baffled_. In fact, his feelings and thoughts gone haywire after he had seen the stranger's features.

He looked a _lot_ like his late mother.

The person could pass as his mother's twin – a male _version_ of her. It was so similar that he found that he cannot tear the gaze away as he stared at the man's eye, noticing that it was a mixture of blue and green instead of pure green like his mother's and his own eyes. Somehow, he was a bit _glad_ for that.

"Er, kid? Are you lost?" The man asked unsurely, and Henrikas noticed that he averted his eyes away from him.

He blinked, still dazed with the recent thought and shakes his head, suddenly feel that he couldn't speak properly after staring at him. "No. I – " Henrikas stopped mid-sentence when he saw Hannibal is sitting on a chair. He is _sleeping_. While holding a girl's hand. A jealous surged up inside him when he saw the scene, vanishing the shock out of his body, but he quickly shook it off. _What's wrong with me?_

He stared at Hannibal's sleeping form helplessly, doesn't know what to do and as if Hannibal could sense he was being watched, his eyes fluttered open. A not-so surprised look crossed his face when Hannibal saw him.

"Henrikas? Why are you here?" Hannibal asked, his voice is smooth as always, like the sleep is not affecting his voice and mind.

"Mrs. Kelly said that she needed to go home. And because she can't leave me alone in the house, she sent me here. She also called you, but because you didn't answer, she sent a message," he explained.

"I see."

"... Are you mad at me?" Henrikas can't help but ask after a while, thinking that Hannibal is angry at him because he comes to the hospital without his consent.

Hannibal slightly smiled. "No, I am not. I am just surprised to see you here, Herkus," he assured and Henrikas responded with a relieved smile.

"Um, ah, Dr. Lecter, you know this kid?" The stranger suddenly asked, not quite stuttered, but not quite smooth also. Both Hannibal and Henrikas stared at the man. Henrikas actually forgotten about the-man-who-look-like-his-dead-mother for a moment. Distracted by Hannibal. Now that he sees the other man once again, he felt something tightened in his chest, confusing his already baffled mind.

Hannibal rose from the chair and spoke to the stranger, "I believe introductions are in order, then. Will," Hannibal said the stranger's name and Henrikas blinked in recognition. _So, that's the famous Will, didn't think that he would look like Mama._ "This is Henrikas Lecter, my charge."

"Hello," Henrikas said shyly, holding out his hand. He actually feels shy around the other man, though he doesn't know why. The man – Will, stared quite unsurely at him, but he crouched anyway, shaking his hand with a hesitant smile.

"Nice to meet you, Henrikas."

Now that Will is closed to him, he could see the man's face clearly. The sun that shone through the window, littered across his features. Illuminating Will's face, like a beacon in the darkness, making his blue mixed with green eyes more pronounced with his black hair curls messily on top of his head. The man looked like he radiated a pure, untainted light that only angel can give and Henrikas found that he can't tear his gaze away from him once again. Entranced by the enticing sight, Henrikas speaks without thinking, "Pretty.."

At the sudden huffed of amused from above and the owlish blinking from the man in front of him, he blushed – didn't realise that he had said it out aloud. Though by the sound of Hannibal's chuckling, the comment was rather funny than insulting. "I'm sorry, I mean handsome," he said, embarrassed, this time making the man in front of him huffed a laughter, a smile graced his face, making his breath hitched, remembering how similar his mother would have smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess," Will said, "My name's Will, by the way. Will Graham."

"It's nice meeting you, Mr Graham," Henrikas stated, and after a moment, he added, "You can call me Herkus if you like," he said shyly.

The man – Will, smiled awkwardly, eyes darted between him and Hannibal before he speaks, "Sure," he said before he added thoughtfully, "And you can call me Will, it's weird to hear someone call me Mr. Graham," the empath said.

"Okay, Mr. Will."

Will stands up, releasing his hand from him, making Henrikas slightly sad from the lost of contact before he dismissed the thought. Will looked like he wanted to say something to Hannibal, but his phone suddenly ring. He took out his phone and his face tensed when he read the caller's ID. "Excuse me, I need to take this call," Will said to them before going out of the room.

"Looks like you took an interest in good Will," Hannibal suddenly said, making he blushed as he looked at his guardian.

"He... looks like someone I knew," he mumbled, but Hannibal caught what he said.

"Ah, may I know who this person might be?" The psychiatrist inquired curiously.

Henrikas stared at him, trying to answer, but no words come out of his mouth. It was too painful for him to say. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can."

Hannibal stared at him for a moment before he spoke, "I understand."

Henrikas sighed at his own patheticness before making a move to the empty chair. Wincing when a jolt of pain suddenly attack from his side and this was noticed by Hannibal who was now walking to him. "What is wrong with your body? Did you hurt yourself?"

Henrikas shook his head vigorously, making his head dizzy from the motion. He yawned before he could reply Hannibal's question. _Why does my body become very tired?_ He knew that using his power would exhaust his body, but earlier he was fine, so why now? Is it because he was relieved after seeing Hannibal and the shock mixed with adrenaline had now wear down? Probably. He just hoped that he could keep standing at least until they reached home. "I sleep funny?"

Hannibal raises his eyebrows, "Is that supposed to be an answer or a question?"

Henrikas blushed once more before yawning... _again_. "A bit of both?" He replied sheepishly and becomes silent when he saw Hannibal's calculating gaze. Before he knows it, Hannibal swept him off from his feet, producing a loud squeak from him as he holds Hannibal like he was his lifeline. Blushing furiously, he asked, "Why are you carrying me?" Proud when he realised that he was not stuttering.

"You are exhausted, Herkus. I could see you barely standing on your feet."

_Damn! Is it that obvious?_

"Put me down, please? I don't need someone to carry me even if I am tired. I. Am. Not. A. Baby," he stressed at the last sentence, scowling when Hannibal smirked in amused at him.

"I had realised that. But you are only a child," Hannibal said, now walking around the room, making he tightened his grip on the psychiatrist cloth, afraid that he would fall if he didn't do so. Hannibal seemed to realise this and he smiled, making Henrikas blushed once more.

_Why did I use too much of my power! Now I have to bear with this humiliating feeling!_

He made a distressed noise as he clenched on Hannibal's cloth, smirking a bit when he saw the material wrinkled. Hannibal pays no mind, instead he speaks with his soothing voice, "Hush, Herkus. I assure you, I will not let you fall. Why don't you take a nap? It will be a while before we go home."

Henrikas would have replied that he _had_ taken a nap, but the sudden chuckled from Will made his head whipped to the source of the sound. He felt dread in his stomach and he could feel his cheeks are becoming red with embarrassment as he saw Will smiled at him. Will _saw_ him. Saw him while Hannibal is carrying him. And he _laughed_.

_Hannibal is cruel._

Feeling embarrassed and knowing that Hannibal would not let him go, he buried his face in Hannibal's neck, doesn't want to let anyone see his red face. But this seemed to make Will's chuckled doubled. _Damn it!_

Hannibal raises his eyebrows when Will comes in the room and chuckled when the profiler saw he is carrying Henrikas. Will blushed when the psychiatrist stared at him questioningly and speaks, "Sorry, I never thought that I'll see you carrying a kid. It's kind of cute." Even though the last sentence were spoken in a soft voice, Hannibal caught what the empath had said. "He's a Lecter?"

"Henrikas is a distant relative of mine. I've taken care of him only a month ago."

Will smiled hesitantly, "One would say that you are a natural father, seeing how well you are with him."

"Indeed?"

"Yeah," Will chuckled humourlessly. "What's wrong with Henri – Herkus? Is he upset or something?" Will asked when he saw Henrikas still buried his face in the crook of Hannibal's neck.

Henrikas tensed slightly when the conversation was focused on him. He was tempted to bite the man who was carrying him when he heard his replies, "He is just shy. And exhausted. We'll be on our way," Hannibal told Will.

"Oh, really?" Will muttered before he realised something, "Wait, wasn't your car left in my house compound?"

"Yes," Hannibal replied.

"You both are going to take a taxi, then?" Hannibal nodded and Will's eyes darted towards Henrikas. "I can drive you there. I mean – I was about to go home also," he offered.

Hannibal nodded, "Only if it won't be a convenience for you, Will. I'll appreciate the gesture, nonetheless," he said to the empath.

"Right, and yes, I am sure."

They both walked in silence as they leave the room, before entering an elevator. Hannibal realised that Henrikas was not actually sleeping by the tensing muscled and a sense of uneasiness radiated from the boy.

"Miego, vaikas. Aš neleisiu jums priklauso," Hannibal said softly to Henrikas ears so that only the boy can hear him inside the small space. Hannibal smiled when he felt the boy nodded and stepped out of the elevator when it was opened. Will parked his car quite far and by the time they reached there, Henrikas was already asleep. That was fast. The child is probably tired than he lets on, he mused. Hannibal makes sure Henrikas wears the seat belt before he went inside the seat besides the driver and wears his own.

Will started his gear and drives away from the hospital. Sometime later, along the way, he speaks to Hannibal, "Where are his parents? How long will they leave him under your care?" Will asked softly, watching the sleeping child from the rear-view mirror. Smiling at the innocent sight.

"Young Henrikas is an orphan."

Will eyes widened, glancing once more to the sleeping form from the mirror. "I see." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, feeling sad that the boy had lost his parents at such a young age. "The causes of their deaths?" He secretly hoped that they weren't _murdered_.

"Car accident," Hannibal replied and Will nodded, relieved that it was at least considered as 'natural deaths'.

"I supposed his scar on his forehead was from the accident?" He glanced at Hannibal and the psychiatrist nodded. Will looked back to Henrikas. The innocent sleeping face made his heart tightened. Silently, he promised himself to look after the boy if Hannibal needed someone to take care of him. There was something about Henrikas that reached for him. When they first meet, the boy's eyes had met with him and he had accidentally seen something deep inside the boy. It was only a glimpse, but he swore that there was something _dark_ about Henrikas. A secret that no one should know about, so he averted his eyes quickly. But now, he wasn't so sure anymore that the boy is indeed dark. Perhaps he was too influenced by his dreams about killers..

The rest of the journey was spent in silence and before they knew it, they reached Will's house. Hannibal immediately unbuckled Henrikas, who is mumbling in his sleep and said something that Will guessed as 'tevas', making the psychiatrist smiled – a smile that makes Will blushed because it was an honest smile that filled with adoration. He helped Hannibal opened the door, receiving a gratitude from the older man as he carefully placed the sleeping boy in the passenger's seat. Hannibal gets inside his car and starting his engine as Will make way to his house when the psychiatrist spoke, "I enjoyed our time together, Will. I do hope you will let me to accompany you to another investigation, though, I supposed it would be _better_ if it was more pleasant than the one we had today."

Will snorted, "Yeah, that's an understatement. Do send my regards to the little man if he wakes up."

Hannibal smiled, making Will's heart skipped a beat, "I'll see to that, Will. Good evening."

"Good evening," he stuttered out, as he saw the car slowly disappeared from his view. Will stood there for a moment, before walking to the main door and opened it, immediately pounced by his dogs. He smiled a little, forgetting for just a while that he had just _killed_ a man. Instead, relishing on being smothered by his dogs and let the thoughts about Henrikas and Hannibal plays on his mind.

* * *

><p>So, *fidgeting* what do think? Okay or not okay? As always, if you guys have an advice or you noticed something that I missed, I hope you guys would tell me. Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! And have a great day, dear readers! :D<p>

Abigail!

She will be in this fic : 1

She will not be in this fic : 8

Translations :

Miego, vaikas. Aš neleisiu jums priklauso – (Sleep, child. I will not let you fall)


	12. Chapter 12 : Lingering Thoughts

A/N: Hello guys. Sorry about the very late update but there were some problems with my computer. It was... destroyed. Yeah, really, no kidding. I forgot to switch off my computer when there was a storm raging outside, and you know what? My computer got caught with thunder, along with other electrical appliances. So, not only my computer was broken, my fan and my phone too.

All fanfics, pictures, songs, whatever things that I kept were destroyed. So, you gotta forgive me when I didn't feel to write anything. Anyway, I had to rewrite this chapter, and one more thing, if anybody still want to read Harry as a patissier, it wouldn't be until next year I supposed. The whole chapters (I wrote up until chap 7) were destroyed, and even my drafts too, so, yep, next year.

Another thing, did you guys watch Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)? That anime became my cure when my computer was destroyed. I loved Levi and Eren, especially Levi-heichou. And now I had the urge to write HP crossover with SnK. God, help me.

Oh yeah, thanks to all those who read, follow/alert, favs and reviews for this story. I love you guys very much! This chapter depicted both Hannibal and Henrikas' thoughts and I must say they both were being silly. Oh well, just read it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>To : Yes, I suppose. I liked Hannibal to be Henrikas' daddy too. Freddie Lounds, eh? We'll see and about that. Jack? No, he didn't know about Henrikas, yet. Thanks for the review.<p>

To Prucanisthewaytogo : They just have a deep resemblance to them, and maybe some kind of different dimension too. It's no fun if I told you sooner. Magical world? Nah, I didn't think so, but maybe a person who had the same face as characters in HP world? Hehe. Thanks for the review.

To HP Girl 28 : Thank you for the review. No, they would not have dreams, but yes, Will would hear Harry play.

To CleverlilGingerBatch : Do watch Hannibal, that series was freaking awesome. Well, to me at least, Abigail was an annoying teen. She's harmless most of the time, but I just didn't like her, I guessed. And if she was in this fic, there would be a high probability that she would mess up Henrikas' centre of attention. And thanks for the review.

To Guest, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Anonastalker, Shannon the Original, Guest 2, Jessica, Silvermane1, Spazzy13, Currently Blank, kairenayui, KitsuneDango, XdpersonXD, mcosta4581, musme, TheLaughingMan1, lilyoftheval5, Rochelle Aika, Caroline HPM, wahh, Eli, RasalasQuinn221, Lupawolf67, Guest 3, shadow1314, Alianna15, Bloody0thorn : Thousands of thanks. Your reviews made me very happy and gave me the strength to keep on writing. Please, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairing : Hannibal/Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 : Lingering thoughts<span>

"How about that one?"

He pointed towards a jar just shy above his head. The transparent glass container was filled with brown dried leaves, and though he couldn't interpret what was written on the pottery, Henrikas was well aware that they were tea leaves. Just that he didn't know what kind.

Hannibal tore his gaze from the shelf and took a quick look at the jar before dismissing it without an afterthought. Henrikas grumbled silently as his guardian went back to search whatever things he was trying to search. Hannibal didn't say anything about what he was looking for and Henrikas didn't ask. Hannibal was clearly focused on his search to hunt for the perfect tea leaves, and he didn't want to bother him.

It was a bit irritating when the older cannibal had 'dragged' him to go outside when he was obviously reading a book, reasoning that he had spent too much time cooped inside the house. Well, maybe he did, but hey, at least it was for a good reason. He needed to do research. Mingling with humans, who without a doubt dominated the society, worried Henrikas.

There must be some silent rules between humans that Henrikas didn't know. And he was planning to spend his time to study it, especially after the meeting with Mr. Will three days ago. He should, at least, know how to respond appropriately when he was conversing with the empath next time. Not like the last one. It was disastrous. How could he, a 17 year old teenager – mentally – could be rendered speechless when he was talking to a stranger? That was just plain embarrassing. Though it was more towards the fact that Mr. Will had almost the same face as his mother, and not actually because of his own shyness. But, that would just be excuses.

Till this point Henrikas could vividly recall how Mr. Will laughed when he was being carried. Oh, Henrikas gathered that he wasn't laughing _at_ him, all right. But still, that incident was degrading. It was not helping that Hannibal used him to read the other's emotion.

Yeah, he deduced that.

It was unlike Hannibal doing something so unorthodox, and the only logical explanation that he could think of was Hannibal used him for experimenting Mr. Will. He did confront Hannibal with that reason last night, but the older cannibal just gave him an unreadable look. Not that he could always read Hannibal, but there was just something off with Hannibal's expression. Henrikas could see it, even though he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"Quite a frowning you did there," Hannibal spoke, immediately breaking his reverie. "What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing important," he said quickly. He looked at Hannibal's occupied hands, both of them were currently holding something. Tea cans. "What are you searching for?" He stepped closer.

"Hmm, I would suppose that when a person is inside a tea shop, they want to buy tea leaves, no?"

Henrikas grumbled, "I know that, but what is it do you want to buy?"

"Well, to buy tea leaves, of course."

Henrikas inwardly groaned. Hannibal was sometimes insufferable. No, scratched that, he was _always_ insufferable. Hannibal just hid it better than anybody else. The older cannibal could be infuriating if he wanted to be and Henrikas wondered if there was anybody that knew this side of Hannibal. Maybe not. Even if they knew it, Henrikas betted that they all had died.

Since Hannibal wasn't actually answering him, that could only mean that Hannibal was hiding something. Hannibal rarely ever lied to him, and even if he hid something from him, Hannibal would give an answer that bordered between truth and lies. Like he did just now. Usually, he would have tried to guess, but he wasn't in the mood for it. Not when Hannibal had disturbed his reading and being sassy with him. Really, that was rude. Annoying, even.

"... I'll just walk around," Henrikas mumbled at last. No point in getting answers from Hannibal when he was like that.

Hannibal stared for a second before nodding, "Alright, but please do not wander around too far," he paused, "After all, it is difficult to look for you if you do get lost in this shop."

Henrikas twitched.

He ended up walked away without replying anything, but they both knew that he would listen to the command anyway. Sometimes, Henrikas hated how easily he accepted the rules, he should have resisted a bit, but the Potters had been drilling into his brain that rules were a must. And he needed to follow them or he would be compensating the price; like getting beaten by James or Sirius. He knew that Hannibal wasn't likely to do the same as them, but Henrikas still couldn't shrug off the habit.

_Well, they did say that old habits die hard. _

Henrikas chuckled at his own musing before his face shifted into a confused one.

Lately, the older cannibal had been weird, well, weirder _than_ usual. Hannibal would say something that annoyed him. Not that he wasn't before, but as of late – actually, it started this morning – it was becoming more frequent. Henrikas had an inkling that Hannibal had deliberately attempted to rile him up.

And wasn't that just strange?

Did he do something that caused the older cannibal mad? Well, Hannibal didn't seem to be angry, but the vibe that he gave off was something similar. Not really anger, but irritated and disappointment? Why was that? Was it his fault? He didn't remember that he had antagonized the older cannibal though. Well, he might have given him a slight cold shoulder – that he had stopped doing after a few hours, he could never get mad at Hannibal for long anyway – after the incident at the hospital, but Hannibal wasn't the type to hold grudge over something so petty. No. Not for something trivial, because that would be so un-Hannibal.

Though Henrikas had an inkling that the serial killer would probably chase the people that pissed him off until the end of the time, and when he got to them, they would have been better off dead. Yeah, that seemed more like Hannibal.

And there was also one thing. One _important_ thing.

Hannibal didn't utter his name today. Not even once. He didn't call his name from the morning up until this time... not that he was counting on it, okay. It was just so strange. Why? Even the name 'Henrikas' didn't produce from his guardian's mouth.

A twinged felt in his heart. Henrikas started to feel a stinging sensation on his eyes, but he quickly rubbed it away before it could turn into tears. It was pathetic, he knew. But recently, his emotional reaction was like a kid. It frustrated him to no end when it happened, but it was frustrating him more that he couldn't keep his emotion in check.

Henrikas sighed and took a deep breath. Some books that he had read suggested that breathing slowly would have a calming effect. It worked.

_Stupid Hannibal, _he thought after feeling a bit more calm,_ if this is how you wanted to play it, I'll play it!_

He stopped walking as he stood between two towering wooden shelves at the back of the store. They were occupied with containers and tins that filled with tea leaves. Some sections of the shelves had tea cups set. Quite a nice one too. It always wondered him how humans managed to produce such an artistic looking item.

Now that he looked carefully, the place was rather big. Maybe because he was miniature in size, it was like something inside himself called to him to poke and prod each transparent pottery he came across. It all seemed very exciting to him, and even though the childish urges was overwhelming, he was thankful that he still could resist them.

_And not a few seconds ago I was getting emotional over Hannibal's act,_ he sighed, _seriously, make up your mind, Henrikas._

Taking one of the jars out of the rack, he stared at the squiggles that was printed onto it. He didn't know the language, he guessed it was either Chinese or Japanese, but he wasn't actually bothered to find the answer. He put it back when something caught his eyes, there was something protruding at the bottom of the shelf. And he wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't short. Looked like his height was contributing for once.

Hidden between two planks, Henrikas tried to pull it out. It stuck. Nevertheless, he used a bit of force, while making sure that the items on the shelf wouldn't fall, and it came about easily enough. It turned out to be a book. A black covered book to be exact.

Curiously, Henrikas opened the book. And blinked. Hard. Instead of words or the squiggles like he was expecting, it was a picture. An image of an adult naked female with an erotic expression staring at him. He turned to another page, and the same expression greeted him. There were several pictures that had two or three women doing... _things_. And some of the pages were sticky, and he made sure not to touch any of it. He wasn't naive to not know what _it_ was.

_So, this is an adult magazine, huh. I wonder why it's here. Has a customer forgotten it? But then again, what kind of customer bring porn into tea shop? Not to mention that it was being hidden._

He was surprised that he felt nothing. No fear. No screaming.

_Nothing. _

Henrikas would have thought that there would be a flashback if he saw something like this. Or was it only to men? He gulped uneasily. _No_, he thought, _I knew that I was raped by women too... so why the memories didn't come back?_

Though, it would be hazardous if he got one of the horrible memories right now as he was in a public place, so he wouldn't complain.

Henrikas stared at the woman again. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, smooth milky skin with cherry lips and dusted pink flushed on her cheeks. Well, she may be a beauty, but the expression was fake and –

_Wait, fake? How did I know that?_

"Hey! What are you doing!"

Henrikas lifted his head. A teenager was stomping his way towards him. The teen's face was somewhat Asian, but the blond hair told Henrikas that he was a mixed breed. His brown eyes looked agitated.

_Huh, that's kind of like me, actually. A mixed breed._ He gazed at the teen's face, which had turned into a nice shade of red when the said teen saw what he was holding. _I bet he's the owner of the porn. Seriously, teenager these days..._

He stopped his musing when the book was ripped away from him. Rude, mused Henrikas. The mixed breed looked angry at him and that was an understatement as Henrikas had just found some indecent pictures of women that he had fantasized with. Well, who told him to put it there. Seriously, who would have a mind to hide porn between two wooden planks in a tea shop?

_Unless, the teen is the owner's kid._

"How did you find this?" The blond asked angrily. And Henrikas found that his bad mood was coming back.

_Wouldn't you know it already? It's you who put it away, after all. And you want to be angry at me? What a shitty kid._

"I found it under there, mister," Henrikas said sweetly. Suddenly, he had an evil thought. "Say, mister, why is the book sticky?" He asked innocently and inwardly laughed at the teen paled face. Hah, what a great expression!

"Why you little – "

"What is happening here?" a voice spoke. It was a woman.

The woman was wearing a... what was that thing? It looked kind of like a robe, but it wasn't really a robe. It was kind of beautiful though. The robe or whatever it was the woman was wearing, had a nice peach colour which was decorated with a drawing of flower petals.

She stared at the teen sternly, and Henrikas guessed that she must be the owner or someone who worked here. He chose the first. Granted, nobody wore such a bizarre looking clothes and walked around the city as far as Henrikas knew.

"Joshua, why are you yelling at a customer?"

Henrikas mentally laughed at the teen – now christened Joshua – who had made a great impression of a gaping fish.

"No, Aunt. I – it's just," the blond stuttered. Joshua glanced at him hotly as if he wanted to say that it-was-all-your-fault to which Henrikas replied with a smile. "The kid, uh, he was messing around the merchandise." The woman looked at him and Henrikas blinked owlishly. "I, uh, I just told him to quit it."

_Yeah, right. A liar now, huh. You're going to regret this, mixed breed._

"No, ma'am," he cut through the conversation. "I found that mister's book under there and I want to give it to him back."

Joshua paled as the woman frowned. "What book?"

_Hah, you're a dead meat, human._ "That one. It has pictures in it." The teen clenched the book tighter.

She stared suspiciously at the shaking blond teen. "Pictures?"

Henrikas eagerly nodded. "Yup! It has this – "

Henrikas never finished the sentence as the blond teen cried out and slammed him onto the shelf. He grunted as the pain exploded in his back. It took away his breath for a moment. Opening his eyes between the haze of pain, Henrikas saw the enraged face of the mixed breed and the horrified face of the pretty woman. One of the teen's hand was hovering in the air, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he got hit.

"Joshua! No!"

_Shoot, I go too far. I forgot how hot-headed teenagers are!_

Henrikas shut his eyes, bracing for the impact... that which didn't come?

_Wait, what?!_

Warily, Henrikas opened his eyes. He gasped.

There, stood Hannibal. He was holding the teen's arm, the one that the teen had thought to use against him. His face was cold and hard. And his gaze was focused on the mixed breed.

"Argh! Let go of me, you lunatic!" the teen screeched and Hannibal tightened his grip on him. He squawked.

"Dr. Lecter," the woman said. She looked conflicted by the turn of the event, but her pleading eyes pretty much told him to release the teenager.

Henrikas let his breath out when Hannibal let the teen go. He didn't even realise that he was holding his breath actually. It must have been the tension in the air. The mixed breed ran as soon as he was freed, not forgetting to take the book along with him that was dropped when Hannibal had stopped him.

"Joshua, wait!" The pretty woman called out, but the teen paid no mind to her. A smart move, actually, mused Henrikas. _For now._

The woman sighed. "I am very sorry about him. Child, are you hurt?" The woman knelt in front of him, worried glazed in her eyes.

"I'm okay," Henrikas said as he patted lightly at his pants, dusting away the imaginary dirts. Today just wasn't his day, it seemed.

She sighed once more as she rose to her feet. "Again, I am sorry about his behaviour," she said before turning her face to Hannibal and bow. "Thank you very much, Dr. Lecter. If you haven't stopped him, the child would have been injured."

Henrikas raised his eyebrows. _She knows Hannibal? Who is she? The owner of this place?_

"No, Murano-san. I apologised for not keeping him with me," Hannibal said, his expression returned to normal. Henrikas wondered if the pretty woman – Murano... san, eh? – noticed the change. Probably not though.

She blinked and looked at Henrikas. "This child is yours, Doctor?"

"He is my relative."

_There, he doesn't use my name! But, on the other hand... I don't want to give my name out so casually. _Henrrikas huffed silently._ Fine, this time I let it slide._

"I see," she smiled, "I apologise to both of you then, Dr. Lecter and young Lecter." She bowed again. Henrikas blinked, was that a quirk of her or something?

"It is quite alright, Murano-san."

"No, no," she spoke, "It was not alright. My nephew should have known better than to raise a hand to the customer. If I may Doctor, as an apology, I'll give you a balm for injuries. It will not be included in your expense, of course."

"That will be most agreeable," Hannibal nodded as the woman walked away.

Hannibal turned to him and crouched. Henrikas was taken aback by the concern that Hannibal showed, though it quickly disappeared from the older cannibal's face.

"I let you out of my sight for a while and you had found yourself in trouble." Henrikas blushed. Well, this one was his fault though, he shouldn't have egged the teen on. Hannibal exhaled slowly, almost like a sigh, but not quite one. "Are you alright?" As he said that, Hannibal's hands trailed towards his face and head, probably to check if he had bumped his head.

Henrikas huffed and lightly dismissed his guardian's hands. "I already said I'm okay."

Well, not really okay, but Henrikas knew that the throbbing sensation should go away within minutes. At worse, he would have a bruise by the next day.

_Just great Henrikas, you just added unnecessary injuries towards your body. Or head._

"Did you find the things you want?" He asked after Hannibal had stood to his full height.

Hannibal nodded, "Yes, and we shall go home soon, Herkus."

Henrikas stopped.

_My name. Hannibal calls my name! So, he didn't abandon me... wait. Is that why I was grumpy earlier. Because he didn't use my name?! That... that is so childish!_

"Herkus?" Henrikas startled. Did Hannibal hear his thought? "Is something the matter?"

"What?" He asked confusedly before realising that he was holding onto Hannibal's trousers.

_When did that happen?!_

Blushing, he let it go. Hannibal was staring at him with an unreadable look again. Oh, he hated that gaze, it was somewhat suffocating when Hannibal did that.

"Nothing, it's just dust," he lamely replied and was thankful when Hannibal didn't push him further.

_Calm, Henrikas. If Hannibal knows what you are thinking, he will probably give you that smug-pleased smirk again. It's just a name. Name. It isn't anything important. A name. Just a plain old na – _

"Come, Herkus." Henrikas raised his head and saw that Hannibal had already walked about two metres from him. Though, the older cannibal had stopped walking and waited for him.

He felt a twinged again. But... it wasn't as painful as before. In fact, he suddenly felt giddy.

"Coming!" He said as he went after Hannibal. All the while, he couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

_Damn it, stop smiling already!_

.

.

.

After they had purchased everything what Hannibal had searched for, the woman once again apologised – it was getting quite annoying actually – as she included the gift in their shopping bag. Hannibal carried most of them, leaving Henrikas to carry a bag that was filled with a tin of tea leaves and the balm.

They immediately put the items in the backseat of the car. As Hannibal started the engine, they saw the teen again. He wasn't alone though. The blond was sitting among other teenagers, his peers, Henrikas supposed. And not a good one as Henrikas saw some of them were smoking and disturbing the passer-by by tossing empty cans towards their ways.

Henrikas could see that the teen was nursing his arm, the same arm that Hannibal had gripped. His face was annoyed, and Henrikas guessed that he was retelling the stories to his friends. Hannibal saw them too, but Henrikas didn't see the older cannibal's face, so he didn't know what face he was making right now. Though he would bet that it was a cold one.

Then, as if the teen could feel the eyes on him, he looked at their way. Henrikas knew that the windshield wasn't that dark, and because it was still bright as it was only afternoon, he knew that the blond saw them. A hardened look crossed his face before he gave them the finger and went off with the other teenagers.

Henrikas felt something sinister radiated beside him. And he didn't have to be a genius to figure out what Hannibal was thinking right now.

_And here I thought we were shopping for tea leaves and not meat._

~X~

When the boy's face morphed into an annoyed one, he felt a tugged at his lips. It wasn't an unusual occurrence since Henrikas had entered his life. A part of him took great enjoyment to tease his young charge, and even more so to see the little cannibal's face flushed with embarrassment.

Hannibal recalled the event of last night, when the boy confronted him about his theory regarding the incident at the hospital. How his young charge had concluded that Hannibal had used him to experiment on the empath. And how confident the little cannibal's face was when he further stating that it was to read the FBI profiler better, and to study his response.

It irked Hannibal somewhat.

While the reason wasn't that far from the truth, he was irritated how convinced was little Henrikas about his deduction. True, he did use the boy to experiment the empath, but to see Henrikas' face that full of certainty when he told his presume was... pestiferous. He wondered if the little cannibal had always thought that way regarding him.

He stared at the poorly concealed bags under his young charge's eyes. Hannibal knew that Henrikas had nightmares at night. Sometimes, he could hear his soft whimpered when he was asleep. The helpless whine that came from his young charge made him recalled the sound of a wounded animal. It was a beautiful sound, yet at the same time, sad. He never told Henrikas that he heard them. The boy had secrets that he didn't reveal and Hannibal thought that it would only be fair if he did so. Though he wondered what the boy's reaction would be if he told him that he could possibly ended several of his nightmares by simply woke him up. Not that he would do that, of course.

"... I'll just walk around," he heard the boy murmured.

Staring at his young charge, he thought that it would only be logical to accept his request as the reason he brought him here was to familiarize him to the place as they would be visiting the shop quite regularly. He nodded. "Alright, but please do not wander around too far." Henrikas stared at him with a blank face. The expression didn't suit to his eyes and so he added, "After all, it is difficult to look for you if you do get lost in this shop."

And he saw the reaction he wished. The boy was really easy to rile up and to please, he mused. Perhaps it was a mechanical response from children, nevertheless it never cease to amuse him every time Hannibal seen them, especially on his young charge's face. He briefly wondered if he was the same when he was young.

He resumed his searching after his charge had disappeared from his vision. Valerian root. Lemon balm. Chamomile. They were one of the few he was searching for. Those were important ingredients to make tea that could help one sleeping with ease at night. Hannibal knew that there was a ready mixed tea for that kind, but he found the taste was rather insipid. It was always better if he had done it himself, the fragrance was most satisfactory and desirable.

He had discovered the tea store when he was still a surgeon. The store sold a decent quality of tea leaves. Faintly, he remembered scenting the same relaxing aroma of tea when he lived with his aunt, Lady Murasaki. Perhaps, it was around that time that he harboured his feelings towards her. His aunt was truly an attractive woman, her long silky black hair and dark eyes were a sight to behold. He remembered how he longed to run his hands over it. Tracing her figure with his bare hands.

But when she rejected him, all those feelings were lost. Instead, it was filled with betrayal and confusion, then it was just desolation. Lady Murasaki didn't accept him for who he was. The next few months after she left was just a life filled with cold and emptiness, but he didn't let those feelings dragged him down. He had a thought of searching her again, he wanted to see her, and perhaps punished her for what she had done, but he didn't do it. Deep inside him, Hannibal was still grateful to her, for taking him in, and taught him how to fight. To repay her with hate was just... inequitable.

And so, he left her be. Hannibal never thought to search her again after a year, he instead, focused on his life as a promising doctor. Once, he had idly wondered if what he felt for her was truly love or was just an admiration because of her beauty and strength. But then, he recalled the time when someone had insulted Lady Murasaki, the rage that developed within. Perhaps he did have feelings towards her, but that was a fleeting kind of love. He knew that it would never work out, though the young him was quite depended on it. Possibly, back then, the young him had realised that she was his only anchor at that time, anchor for his humanity.

He shook his head mentally. It seemed that whenever he stepped inside the Japanese tea shop, he would sometimes reminisce about his past. Though his feelings had faded into nothingness now. A dull, void of affection heart. And it would still be dull, if not for Henrikas' presence.

The boy made him recalled something that he lost ages ago. Warmth. Care. Feelings that he thought had completely disappeared when Mischa died and Lady Murasaki left. Henrikas, who was a stranger, and had no blood relation to him, made his cold, dark heart enlivened. The young boy, who currently irritated him when he saw his face.

Henrikas was a startling phenomena, Hannibal didn't expect him. And to think that the boy could produce such feelings towards him was quite unimaginable. He wanted to keep Henrikas by his side. He wanted to see the young boy flourished under his care. Most of all, he wanted to know if the little cannibal could make him _feel_ again, just like Lady Murasaki once did after his beloved sister's death.

Hannibal was cut off from his reverie when he faintly, heard a yell. Perhaps it was a customer that did the deed, though the action was quite unacceptable as it would be bothering the owner and other purchaser. It wasn't his place to intrude, but if the matter got out of the hand, he, himself would solve the problem. Hannibal was quite sure that Murano-san wouldn't mind, the woman was reasonable and she was one of the people Hannibal could stand even though she had the tendency to apologize quite profusely if she did something wrong.

He could hear Murano-san's voice. It was quite loud, and Hannibal wondered if something had happened at the back of the store – he couldn't hear the voices very well as the room on the back was soundproofed by the original owner for some unknown reasons – as the woman rarely raised her voice.

Feeling a slight apprehensive, Hannibal decided to investigate the noises when he saw a scene that made his calm demeanour to dissipate.

Henrikas was being pushed by an unknown teenager – a male, he noted – onto a shelf, his green, enchanting eyes were tightly shut. His cheeks were faintly flushed, probably because the air was suddenly knocked out of his lungs, and his face appeared to be resigning for an unpleasant hit from the hovering hand in the air.

Something inside Hannibal snapped.

Without glancing at the horrified face of the owner, Hannibal swiftly restrained the teenager's arm, the one which he wanted to use against what was _his_. He was livid by the pig's action. How dare the imbecile tried to harm his charge! How dare he touched his charge's body with his filthy hands!

"Argh! Let go of me, you lunatic!" the pig made a loud, high-pitched sound. Hannibal immediately clasped tighter, making the pig squealed with an undignified noise. He would have broken the imbecile's arm if Murano-san had not intervened.

When he loosened the grip, the teenager ran. Murano-san called the pig's name that which Hannibal took note of for future use. As expected, the teenager ignored his name and continued running, it took quite an effort for him to not chase the pig and broke his neck.

She sighed and turned her attention to Henrikas, asking for his well-being as she knelt in front of the boy. She apologized to him. The pure concern that radiated from the woman slightly appease Hannibal's raging mind.

Murano-san sighed once again before rising to her feet after she spoke to his charge. "Again, I am sorry about his behaviour." She turned to Hannibal, grateful adorned her face. Bowing, she said, "Thank you very much, Dr. Lecter. If you haven't stopped him, the child would have been injured."

"No, Murano-san. I apologised for not keeping him with me." He shouldn't have let Henrikas walked alone. Even though his young charge was intelligent, he was still a child. Sometimes, it escaped his mind that young Henrikas was only a four year old child based on how he usually behaved. Young children generally needed adult supervision.

"This child is yours, Doctor?"

"He is my relative." There was no point in telling her about Henrikas' real identity. Hannibal might have tolerated her presence, but she wasn't someone important to learn about his personal life. In the corner of his eyes, Hannibal saw Henrikas' face morphed into mad and conflicted, then turned into acceptance. He wondered what was going through in his charge's mind.

"I see," she smiled and bowed, "I apologise to both of you then, Dr. Lecter and young Lecter."

"It is quite alright, Murano-san."

"No, no. It was not alright. My nephew should have known better than to raise a hand to the customer." So, it was her nephew, Hannibal thought. "If I may Doctor, as an apology, I'll give you a balm for curing injuries. It will not be included in your expense, of course."

Usually, he would have declined, but he knew the balm could be useful at a later date and so, he agreed. When the woman had gone to retrieve the item, Hannibal immediately concentrated on Henrikas. While the boy said that he was fine when Murano-san had asked him, Hannibal knew that it wasn't a complete truth. The boy had hit his head quite hard, based on what he just witnessed before. The pain must be still lingering.

"I let you out of my sight for a while and you had found yourself in trouble," he said, ignoring the slight blush on the boy's cheeks. Hannibal exhaled slowly, calming himself. "Are you alright?" His hands instantly over Henrikas' head, checking for injuries. He felt slightly relieved when he found none. Except for the tiny bump that started to form on his charge's head.

Henrikas huffed and lightly pushed his hands away. "I already said I'm okay," he muttered before looking at him with those enthralling emerald eyes. "Did you find the things you want?"

He had, though the items had been left behind in favour of looking the source of the noise he heard before. Hannibal was gratified that he checked, if he didn't, perhaps his young charge would have suffered more injuries.

"Yes, and we shall go home soon, Herkus," he replied while nodding.

Hannibal was about to get into walking when he felt a tug, Henrikas had clung onto the hem of his trousers. The boy looked like in a daze and for a moment, Hannibal was worried that his charge had hit his head worse than he had thought. Annoyance ran through him when he recalled the cause of Henrikas predicament. The pig would suffer the consequences for harming Henrikas, it was only a matter of time before his plan would play into action.

Breaking his thought, he stared at the boy who was still clinging onto him. Surprisingly, he didn't mind Henrikas' action.

"Herkus?" The boy startled at his voice and his green eyes blinked rapidly. "Is something the matter?" Hannibal asked gently.

"What?" The boy frowned before his eyes trailed towards his own hands. The reaction was instantaneous. Henrikas turned red when he realised what he was holding and quickly, he let it go.

Hannibal wondered why the boy was acting like that. When he thought about it, Henrikas had stopped his movement when he said that they would get home soon, no, not quite. It was actually when Hannibal spoke his name. Now, why would Henrikas –

_Ah._ Hannibal blinked once. _So that is why._

Yes, if he thought about it carefully, he hadn't called Henrikas' name from the moment he woke up. Hannibal did it almost unconsciously. He knew that was uncharitable of him, but whenever he saw little Henrikas' face, the image of his confident smile from that night lingered in his mind.

Then he would feel irritated again.

But to think that his charge was quite disheartened when he didn't use his name, Hannibal felt an infinitesimal guilt deep inside him. The boy was abused by his former guardians, they probably didn't call his name properly, and instead, call him _names_. Hannibal had a share of his own experience on that, especially when he was young, when he was rendered mute because of the trauma.

Henrikas was probably the same as him. It was... sad to not have people calling your name. Especially for Henrikas, the boy truly treasured his name, since that was the only connection between him and his parents that he knew. And Hannibal had, without thinking, avoid using his names.

The guilt intensified.

"Nothing, it's just dust," mumbled Henrikas. The boy looked embarrassed and Hannibal knew not to push him further. After all, the boy had quite an exciting day already.

He started to walk. Upon realising that his charge didn't follow, he spoke, "Come, Herkus." He saw the stunned look on his young face before it turned into a full grin. Hannibal's heart clenched at the innocent smile.

"Coming!"

When he noticed the change in Henrikas, he felt a tugged at his lips. His charge was really easy to read.

Hannibal was in a pleased mood after Henrikas and he had purchased the items that he sought. Though, it rapidly deteriorated when he saw the imbecile creature again.

The pig _dared_ to taunt him, and in front of his young charge too. The thought of the pig being impaled immediately vanished from his mind, instead, Hannibal wanted to relish at the sight of the still living pig trembling in terror as he slowly cut off his fingers one by one. He wouldn't let him die quickly. That would be mercy. Perhaps he could feed the pig with his own meat, watching each day how the desperate face turned into resigned as he soon learnt that every pigs that stood in his way would be slaughtered.

Hannibal just hoped that the pig – _Joshua_, was it? – could last longer than they usually would. After all, it was no fun taking pleasure in inflicting pain to those who had already lost their will to live.

~X~

It was the next day when everything turned to its normal state. Well, Hannibal stopped being weird after they went home from the tea shop yesterday, so yeah, everything was normal.

Henrikas was in a good mood because he could follow Hannibal to his workplace today. Both he and Hannibal had compromised that he could come if Mrs. Kelly was busy or that he was bored – actually he _couldn't_, but he liked to think that he could come whenever he wanted – or he wanted to do some reading in the psychiatrist's office. Well, not actually his office, it was more like the room next to it.

Anyway, he was pleased that he could be somewhere near Hannibal. The older cannibal's presence was more soothing that he admitted to, and it was a bonus that he could get away from Mrs. Kelly. As much as he liked using his babysitter as his practice dummy, it could get tiring soon enough. And he didn't want to overexert himself like the last time.

He had planned to spend his time reading while Hannibal, as usual, did his work. But then, when he wasn't even halfway on his book, he felt sleepy. Yeah, that annoying sensation where your eyes just wanted to slide shut. He blamed his kid body, but it wasn't that he could change anything. So, he grudgingly dozed off.

And as expected, he woke up sometime later due to his nightmare.

"You know," Henrikas started. His voice was a bit muffled as he was saying, "I would have felt a lot better if you had just _laughed_ and not staring at me."

Hanging upside down, the sweat from his neck started to trickle down – or was it up? – to his cheek as his eyes focused on the shiny black shoes that Hannibal's wore before trailing up to the psychiatrist's face.

"I'm not aware that seeing someone in their," Hannibal paused, thinking the next word carefully, "_misfortune_ will be laughable. That would be rude."

_Now, isn't that a lie, _Henrikas thought, somewhat amused by what Hannibal said, _I saw your eyes gleaming when you took your time cutting our dinner the other day. But then again, they're just pigs, so that didn't count._

Hannibal walked towards Henrikas and dutifully helped him onto the sofa. Henrikas appreciated the psychiatrist's assistance even though he _could_ do it by himself; he might be a child, but he wasn't a helpless one, thank you very much.

The adult cannibal then took a seat beside him, oblivious to the other's current thought as he spoke, "I assumed that you didn't get into that position out of entertainment."

Henrikas mentally snorted at the statement. As if bending his body with his head on the ground was a fun business. Well, maybe to _some_ people, but Henrikas didn't have any weird kinky like that.

"Of course not," he replied. Henrikas blinked when Hannibal gave him a look that could be translated as the oh-really-then-what-were-you-doing-before-you-fall. Not that it showed, but it _came_ that close. Either he was disillusioned or he was getting better at reading Hannibal's expression, he didn't know. Though Henrikas was reclining to the latter, it would be funnier if that was the case.

"I had a bad dream," Henrikas answered the unvoiced question. "And it was the same one I had days ago."

"What is it about?" Hannibal seamlessly slipped into his psychiatrist mode. He continued to speak when Henrikas gave him a guarded look, "Most people find that talking about their trouble made it somewhat relieving."

Henrikas shrugged with practiced ease, "Well, I'm not _most_ people, but I'll tell you about it. It's not that _important_ anyway, it's just a stupid dream." The psychiatrist gave an encouraging nod. He sighed. "In my dream, I wake up alone in a forest."

"Do you know how did you get into the forest?"

Henrikas shook his head. "No, but I know that I _shouldn't_ be there."

Hannibal gave a thoughtful look, "And why is that? Was there any particular event that prevented you from going there?"

He frowned. Now that Hannibal asked, it did sound weird. Why he shouldn't be in that forest? Actually, why he was _in_ a forest in the first place?

"I don't know. I just _know_ that I shouldn't be there," Henrikas said at last to Hannibal, who seemed to accept the answer.

"What happens afterwards? Did you wake up?"

Henrikas shook his head again. "No. I just started running, like really _fast_. Something was chasing me."

"Do you know what it looked like?"

"I think that it was some kind of a glob. A black glob." Henrikas tried to remember something else about the thing that pursued him, but his memory was all blurry. "It was dark, so I'm not really sure," he said, giving up on trying to imagine what it actually looked like. "Anyway, it comes closer to me and I run away. And then I wake up."

Hannibal nodded. "In your dream, had you ever been caught by the thing that chasing you?"

"No. I _always_ wake up before it does." Henrikas stared at Hannibal's blank face. "It's just a stupid dream."

"I believed otherwise." Hannibal turned to look at Henrikas. "Herkus, do you know that dreams can show us something significant?" Henrikas stared at Hannibal in bewilderment. The psychiatrist then misinterprets Henrikas confusion to that he didn't know the meaning of the last word and so Hannibal said, "Significant means important."

_I know what significant means, I'm not that dumb and that's not the thing I'm confused with either_, Henrikas thought in displeasure before a realisation struck him down. _Wait, did Hannibal held back his higher vocabulary all this time because I was a kid?! _

Now that he thought about it, the adult cannibal did appear to be taking his time when speaking to him. Henrikas thought that it was another quirk of Hannibal, but then the evidence seemed to present itself today.

Well, that was unexpected. Who knew that the psychiatrist had trouble in relaying his words to a _child_. Henrikas never noticed it before because it was normal for him to hear someone talking like that. After all, he had spent countless times speaking with bigoted purebloods.

_I wonder what will happen if those conniving wizards and witches had a talk with Hannibal. That will be a sight to see, not to mention funny._

"Herkus, is there something else in your mind?" Hannibal asked, cutting his train of thought and Henrikas tried really hard not to laugh as he suddenly visualized himself as a clueless kid and Hannibal who tried to explain what each word meant.

_It will be amusing to act like that. But sadly, no. I can't do that. It'll only make Hannibal suspicious if I suddenly don't understand him. _Henrikas peered over at Hannibal's face that was impassive as ever. _Maybe I should be pretending that I don't understand regarding some things. Hannibal usually speaks using 'big words' anyway and there is no way a normal kid can understand him._ _Thank God I'm not normal then._ Henrikas felt silly that he felt a twinged in the heart at his own words, knowing that his kid's emotions were often haywire.

"Sorry. My thoughts fly away," Henrikas apologised, "What were you saying again?"

"As I was saying, dreams can show us something important," Hannibal repeated, "Different dreams have different meanings."

Henrikas nodded slowly, he didn't know where this conversation was leading to.

"In your dream, you were being chased. Generally, dreaming about being chased means that you're being told by your subconscious that you're avoiding an issue or a person." Hannibal's russet eyes stared curiously at his emerald one. "When was the first time you had this dream?"

_Not important my arse_, Henrikas thought resignedly, _I'm a bloody idiot._

He should have known better than to say anything about his dreams; now Hannibal was _intrigued_. Henrikas mentally groaned. He hoped that the adult cannibal's interest piqued somewhere else, like to the unsuspecting empath.

Speaking about the empath, Henrikas' weird – not that kind of _weird_, mind you – dream started after he met Will Graham. And that was four days ago. Was there some kind of connection to it or something?

_Connection or not, I still have to tell Hannibal as he somehow knows when I'm lying. I hope he doesn't notice it though._

"Um, about four days ago," Henrikas replied rather hesitantly, silently wishing Hannibal didn't link one and one together.

"After our meeting with Will, then," the psychiatrist replied without missing a beat, completely destroyed Henrikas' wish.

_And once again Hope fails me. Why is it every time I wished for something, it never happens accordingly to my plan? Did Fate hate me so much?_

Henrikas thought about the good timing of Hannibal to check up on him, when he was still hanging upside down from the sofa, seeing him in his ridiculousness glory. Fate must have enjoyed at Henrikas misfortune – the damn entity probably laughed at him several days ago too, during his time at the hospital. God, that was embarrassing.

Well, what could he say? Fate and Luck had never been his forte.

Henrikas just only noticed that the seat beside him was now empty. The psychiatrist had risen to his feet and currently stood over the window, glimmers of light overlaid his body. Suddenly, a look of interest crossed his face.

"What? What is it?" Henrikas asked curiously.

Henrikas found himself walking nearer to Hannibal, trying to see what made the psychiatrist to look out of the window. The task proved to be quite difficult as his height brought him down (no pun intended). Nevertheless, Henrikas managed to raise his height, thanks to one of the stools in the room, and was rewarded by the sight that had attracted Hannibal's eyes.

A full untameable mop of black hair with its curls bounced at the slightest breath of air popped into Henrikas vision. Henrikas' eyes widened in fraction as he noted the familiar face.

_Speak of the devil._

"It seemed that we have a _visitor_," Hannibal spoke, his mouth curved into a barest smile as they both watched the said visitor looking left and right before walking towards the stairs that without doubt, leading into the psychiatrist's office inside.

~X~

A pout formed on Henrikas' face as he stared at the closed door with narrowed eyes.

Behind the closed door lies two people; Hannibal and Mr. Will. The psychiatrist had told Henrikas not to come inside as he and Mr. Will would be engaging in a conversation. And because it was an adult conversation, he wasn't allowed to join in.

Henrikas scowled. Hannibal knew too well that he wanted to see the empath again, but the psychiatrist still shut the door in his face (not literally of course, that would be rude).

There was something that Henrikas wanted to make sure of about the empath, and maybe, just _maybe_, having another conversation with Mr. Will. Back at the hospital, they were disturbed by a sudden phone call and Hannibal's funny way of meddling. Henrikas was looking forward to see the empath again, not to mention that it was somewhat refreshing talking to the guy. Perhaps it was because of his face that looked a lot like his dead mother, but Henrikas got this feeling, this tiny sensation in his chest that warmed up when he talked to Mr. Will that left him confused.

Even if he wasn't normal he knew that feeling _wasn't_ _normal_.

Henrikas wanted to know whether that sensation had something to do with his dreams. His nightmares were getting worse after meeting with Mr. Will. Sometimes, he even woke with cold sweats in late at nights. He was thankful that he wasn't screaming or yelling when he was dreaming though. Henrikas was quite afraid of what Hannibal's reaction would be, surely the psychiatrist wouldn't appreciate it if he had been woken up at odd hours due to the nightmares.

There were several times that the screaming happened, but it was quickly rectified by biting the cover and muffling the voice though. It usually occurred when he was getting his memories, mainly about him being tortured. Sometimes, the agony was too much for Henrikas to bear that he couldn't help but cried out in pain. It kind of hurt being alone while in pain, but he was used to it. And Henrikas didn't want to bother Hannibal more than he needed to.

Henrikas stared at the wooden door once more. Despite what Hannibal had told him about the rules that he couldn't be outside when Hannibal had patients over, Henrikas found himself leaning on the closed door, searching for familiar voices.

He wasn't too worried about being discovered by Hannibal and the other patients as Henrikas knew that there would be none. He had memorised Hannibal's schedule after all, except for the unexpected visit from the empath. Mr. Will must have been Hannibal's new patient then.

Henrikas quiet his thoughts when he heard the people within the door began to speak.

_"What's that?"_

_"Your psychological evaluation. You are totally functional and more or less sane. Well done."_ Henrikas muffled his snicker at Hannibal's comment before frowning as he realised that there were no words of greeting to each other.

_I must've been missing it when I was thinking. Got to concentrate then._

_"Did you just rubber stamp me?" _Henrikas strained his ears to hear the other's reply. Somehow, the empath's voice seemed to be fuzzier than Hannibal. Perhaps Mr. Will's position was farther.

_"Yes. Jack Crawford may lay his weary head to rest knowing he didn't break you, and our conversation can proceed unobstructed by paperwork."_ Henrikas frowned. What did Hannibal mean by 'break'?

There was a pause before Mr. Will responded to Hannibal. _"Jack thinks that I need therapy."_

_"What you need is a way out of dark places when Jack sends you there."_

_"Last time he sent me into a dark place," _Henrikas' right ear was now fully contacted with the door as he tried to hear what the empath was saying, _"I brought something back."_

_What did you bring, Mr. Will?_

_"A surrogate daughter?"_ He heard Hannibal asked.

_Wait, what? What surrogate daughter?_

_"You saved Abigail Hobbs' life. You also orphaned her. That comes with certain emotional obligations, regardless of empathy disorders."_

Abigail Hobbs, that name seemed familiar. Where did he hear it before? Henrikas mused for a while when he finally got an answer.

_I remember now! That's the name of the girl in the hospital! The one which Hannibal holds her hand while he was sleeping._ A stinging sensation pricked in his heart, but Henrikas abandon the feelings in favour of listening to the conversation. He narrowly missed Mr. Will's turn in conversation as he leaned over the door.

_"...Do you feel obligated?"_

Obligated? For what Hannibal should feel obligated?

_"Yes. I feel a staggering amount of obligation. I feel responsibility."_

Henrikas thought about what Hannibal was saying. He didn't know what it was about and he cursed himself for not properly listening to what the empath said before.

_"I've fantasized about scenarios where my actions may have allowed a different fate for Abigail Hobbs."_

Henrikas blinked. So that was what it was all about; they were still talking about the _girl_.

_"Jack thinks Abigail Hobbs helped her dad kill those girls."_

_Woah, that girl's dad kills people? And there is a possibility that she helped him too? That's priceless!_

_"How does that make you feel?"_ Henrikas heard Hannibal spoke again, but he didn't hear Mr. Will's answer because he talked in such a low voice. _"I find it vulgar."_

_"Me too."_ The empath's voice was grave.

_"And entirely possible."_

_"It's not what happened."_ He heard Mr. Will protested at the accuse.

_"Jack will ask her when she wakes up, or he'll have one of us ask her."_ Hannibal replied as his tone remained calm.

Another pause._ "Is this therapy, or a support group?"_

_"It's whatever you need it to be." _Henrikas could sense the amusement coming from Hannibal's voice despite the door obstructed him. _"And Will, the mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of yourself, not the worst of someone else."_

Henrikas then heard something rattled, like someone was descending from stairs after a gap of silence. He continued to lean forward when he heard Mr. Will's voice.

_"I don't think that this is working,"_ Henrikas eyes widened. "_I guess that's it, then." _That was quick! Mr. Will wanted to go out and he still didn't have a chance to meet him yet. _"Oh yeah, where's Herkus? Did you leave him at home with a babysitter or something?"_

_I'm here! Tell him Hannibal!_

_"No. He's sleeping in a room next to this one."_ What? No, he wasn't! _"Do you want to see him?"_

_"Ah, no. It's fine. I shouldn't disturb his sleep. Anyway... see you around, Dr. Lecter."_ Henrikas heard a soft click, and Henrikas knew that sound; the other door was opened.

_Wait, no! Mr. Will don't go!_

The sound of something closed reverberated in his ears. And then came the silence.

Disheartened, Henrikas put his forehead against the door. His chance to meet Mr. Will had gone. As he was musing, Henrikas didn't notice the door that he was leaning to was slowly being opened. And if not for the sturdy leg of Hannibal, Henrikas would have fallen onto the ground with his face first.

"You lied," Henrikas accused as soon as he regained his stability.

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow, there was a tiny smile graced his face. "And you, dear Herkus, was eavesdropping."

Henrikas turned pink at the statement, momentarily forgotten his irritation. "You _knew_. How?"

The psychiatrist let Henrikas entered the office before he spoke, "While I applaud that you managed to not make a noise during your little," Hannibal paused slightly, "_spying_, your scent gives your position away."

He groaned. Henrikas didn't realise that Hannibal could smell him even though the door was closed. Damn him and his super sense of smell! The older cannibal probably laughed – mentally – at his poor attempt on eavesdropping. Henrikas huffed in annoyance.

"Do not make such face, Herkus." Hannibal's voice was calm, though his eyes didn't share the sentiment. "I get a feeling that he will come back _soon_."

* * *

><p>So? Good enough? It was a pain rewriting this chapter, but it worth it. Before I forgot, this story is slow building, so be patient, eh? Did you like Hannibal being all protective of Henrikas?<p>

Let me know what you think. Have a nice day dear readers.

Abigail !

She will be in this fic : 3

She will not be in this fic : 11


	13. Chapter 13 : Sleep and Nightmares

A/N : Hi, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>To rabbit17 : Thanks for the review! And I wonder if you had checked out my new story, it was HP x SnK, but Harry was a female in that one. About Joshua... nice idea! Of course Henrikas will join in, but he (Joshua) won't be killed until later, though. I hope you like this chapter!<p>

To KitsuneGirl911 : Thank you for the review! To say that you love my writing style is an honour. And have a nice day!

To shadow1314 : Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it! And about the confrontation, it's nearing, about three or four more chapters, I guess. I hope you'll continue reading this fic and like this chapter.

To kitty tokyo uzumaki, Anonastalker, maddie24clover, henxu, Alianna15, , yaoiobsetion and 2012summerstar : Thank you, thank you and thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think about it.

* * *

><p>General warning : Swearings, past child abuse, mention of rape.<p>

Pairing : Hannibal/Will

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and Hannibal series.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 : Sleep and Nightmares<span>

_Henrikas' harsh breaths pounded loudly in his ears. Sounds of broken twigs and dried leaves being crunched were continually being made by the half-Creature as he ran. The strangled gasp that escaped from his mouth echoed in the dense woods when he looked behind him. _

_A black glob-like thing was chasing him. Despite not having a solid form, the liquid-like creature move about with ease as it came nearer. Any surface that came in contact with it turned black, like it was tainting them merely by touching. Henrikas watched with horror when yet another tree fallen into victim; the green pigment of the leaves drastically ebbed away, turning into grey before becoming pitch black. He turned his gaze away, feeling sick at the sight. _

_Henrikas turned right when a junction showed up ahead. Turned out, the path he chose was filled with vines and bushes that covered with thorns. Still, he kept his pace, ignoring the twinge of pain when his feet scratched by the defence mechanism of the plant. He didn't have time to think. All he needed was to run. Fast. So that the thing couldn't catch him._

_The image of him being sucked out of his life if it touched him shivered the half-Creature greatly. Even though he didn't know what would happen if it managed to get him, Henrikas didn't want to take chances. It wouldn't be something good, that was for sure._

_He leaped over a particularly large stone when it blocked his path and winced when his feet landed on some of the thorny bushes. Henrikas didn't have the chance to take a breather when he, suddenly, saw some thickets turned black not too far from his left. Biting his lower lip, he continued running as his body once more pumping with adrenaline._

_"__**He...**__"_

_Henrikas lifted up his head. Somehow, he could swear he heard a sound somewhere in the woods._

_"__**...us...**__"_

_There! He heard it again. Where did it come from? He looked at his back, noticing the black-glob was too close to his liking, before he faced his front again. There was nothing else here, except him and that thing. Nobody. _

_Could it be, he gulped uneasily, the voice came from the thing?_

_He glanced at the thing when he heard the voice again._

_"__**He...s..**__"_

_"No!" Henrikas screamed as he covered his ears. "Stop it!" He shut his eyes when he heard the voice again, desperately trying to outrun both the voice and the thing. Unfortunately for him, because of his now lacked of vision, Henrikas didn't see the fallen branch in front of him and he fell when his feet caught up in it._

_"__**Her.. s..n.**__"_

_"No, no, no! Stop!" He shouted incoherently as he tried to stand up. His feet hurt. His lungs felt like it could explode at any moment. Henrikas stumbled for a little bit before regaining his balance. Looking behind, the black-liquid still followed him relentlessly, though it was quite a distance from him. Frustrated tears started to well up. "What do you want from me?!"_

_But there was no answer. It just kept moving towards him._

_"What do you want?" Henrikas asked numbly, tired engulfing him. "Stay away... please. Just stop," he begged as he looked at the incoming glob. He was exhausted. He knew that if he ran, he wouldn't last long. "Please."_

_"__**Her..us..r..n.**__"_

_"What?" Henrikas whipped his head to his right when he heard the sound again. The voice was becoming clearer._

_"__**Herkus...n!**__"_

_Henrikas gasped when he heard his name. There was urgency and panicked in the voice, and he strained his ears to listen._

_"__**...run!**__"_

_It told him to run? So, the voice didn't come from the thing that chased him? _

_"__**Herkus, run!**__"_

_"Who..?" It became clear that whoever said this wanted him to run, but who was saying to him? And why?_

_"__**The thing..**__"_

_Henrikas suddenly remembered why he was running in the first place and quickly turned to his back when his eyes saw... nothing. The black-liquid was gone._

_Where did it go?_

_Suddenly, Henrikas felt a chill behind his back and he let out a shuddered gasp. He didn't have to turn back to know that 'it' was behind him. Still, his body moved on its own, like he was hypnotised to do so, as he slowly looked at his behind._

_The thing that was chasing him was only a few inches away, and he was within its grasp. Its body formed a pseudo-like hands that tried to embrace him and Henrikas found himself couldn't look away from the dark abyss of the thing. Fear bound him and Henrikas could only tremble as it came nearer and nearer to his face. _

_"Save me," Henrikas whispered. He was scared. He didn't care who, anybody. Just wake him from this nightmare. _

_"__**Herkus.**__"_

_"__**Herkus!**__"_

_"__**HERKUS!**__"_

Henrikas' eyes snapped opened. Dark beige and red wallpapers were the first thing he saw. Then, his emerald eyes adjusted and more things were recognised by him; sofas, curtains, carpets and other furnitures were mentally listed on his mind as he looked at his surroundings. No tree, no thorny bushes, no stones.

He wasn't in the woods anymore, he never was. It was only a dream. He was in a room. A very familiar room. The black thing wasn't here. He was _safe_. There was no need to run any longer.

He looked at his trembling hands and sweaty palms. Clenching and unclenched it. The dream was so real and so vivid that Henrikas flinched at the thought of his own nightmare, especially towards the end where he was almost touched by the thing if not for the voice.

Yes, the _voice_.

The mysterious voice that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Henrikas tried to remember his previous dreams – the same one as the one he just had – and was quite sure that the voice was a new experience. Never before in his dream had he heard it, but then again, the thing never got so _close_ to him. That was also a new encounter, an encounter that he didn't like.

But the voice... it was familiar. Henrikas was sure that he had heard it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember who and when.

He shook his head when he there was no answer or an understanding that could be found about his dream. Henrikas sighed loudly, leaning on the plush sofa as he absent-mindedly ran his hands over the soft material.

It was getting tiring watching the same dream over and over. His blood ran cold when he thought about the next time he would sleep. Would his dream continued from before, at the moment of his near capture, or would it became worse?

That thought made him very _afraid_ of his soon sleeping arrangement. _Tonight_, the back of his mind whispered, not offering comfort in the least.

_I'll be fine,_ he reassured himself, _maybe the voice will save me once more._

Henrikas stood and stretched his body – somehow he managed to sleep in sitting position – and did some mild exercises to relieve his sore body before he wandered near the window. It wasn't evening yet, but seeing the bright, blue sky made he remembered that it was only a matter of hours before dusk. Creepy thoughts started to play on his mind about his nightmare and he shook his head profusely, trying to shake off his own musing.

_Damn brain._

Henrikas saw some branches of trees swayed slightly outside the window. He could see a few birds perched on the branches and he suddenly recalled the sight of the tree in his dreams that had corroded in existence. He turned his gaze away sharply. Despite how hard he tried not to think of it, his mind popped the image right back at him. He sighed again when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, something that interest him.

A vehicle was parked close to the building. Henrikas suddenly felt his mood brightened when he saw the familiar car. Not a minute later, the person he had expected and also, the owner of the car, Mr. Will, got out. The man wore the same jacket as yesterday, but with a different dress shirt, thankfully. Henrikas briefly wondered if the man liked plaid; he always seemed to wear one whenever he saw the empath.

He gave an elated wave from above and was disappointed when the man didn't see his action as the messy haired man continued trudging on the cobbled streets. Henrikas narrowed his eyes as he observed the empath, curiosity bubbling up. The FBI profiler's body was tensed up and shaken, hands clenched tightly at his side. He would give a sharp glance to his left and right every now and then, as if he was expecting something to jump on him.

Something was seriously bothering Mr. Will. And that something was what piqued Henrikas' interest. Perhaps, if he indulged in his curiosity, his own nightmare wouldn't plague him so much in his mind.

Henrikas looked at the empath one last time before the building obscured the man. What could possibly bugging him? Was it work related? He had a thought that maybe the empath was being threatened before he shrugged the idea. Mr. Will was an adult that worked in the police force, not to mention that he didn't seem to be someone who would back down easily. And he certainly wouldn't come to Hannibal just to express his feelings freely, as yesterday had proven that much.

So, what bothered the empath so much?

Henrikas thought long and hard, but couldn't find the answer. He only spoke to the man once, so he wasn't aware how and what could possibly the other was thinking. But, judging by what he heard yesterday, there was a chance that Mr. Will wanted to meet Hannibal today to talk about the girl.

_What was her name again? Abby something... Abigail? Yeah, Abigail._

He frowned when he thought about the female. Even Hannibal sometimes spoke of her name, what was so special about the girl? Sure, she was a suspect. About... what was it again? Something about helping her dad when he was killing people? That was just a suspicion. But Hannibal wouldn't be so interested if it was _only_ a suspicion. So, maybe it was true... she helped her dad killed those people. Then, where did Mr. Will came from all of these?

...

_Oh._

He forgot that Mr. Will was the one who killed her dad, which was cool in his opinion. Though, the empath probably felt guilty about killing him because Mr. Will wasn't Hannibal, who had no remorse in killing. Mr. Will shouldn't feel like that. The man that he killed was a mindless killer, to kill him was only justice, in the public eye, that was. Henrikas hoped that Hannibal could change the empath's mind concerning what he felt. It would be even better if Hannibal could convince him to kill again. Henrikas noticed that there was something dark inside the FBI profiler, something that probably want to be unleashed. The psychiatrist had noticed it too, maybe that was why Hannibal was so interested with the empath.

Henrikas shook his head at the thought before he made a beeline to the door. When he was about to open it, he hesitated. He recalled the talk with Hannibal yesterday.

_"Herkus, I know that you are quite fond of Will Graham, but if he is to come over the next time, I expect that you will not behave like that again."_

_Henrikas protested, "But I wanted to – " his words were cut short when Hannibal gave him a firm look. There was disapproved in the older man's eyes and he hung his head low. "Sorry," he mumbled._

_There was a soft footfall, almost silent, before Henrikas became aware that Hannibal had knelt down in front of him. He felt the psychiatrist lifted his chin and almost reluctantly, Henrikas stared at his gaze. The intimidating russet eyes were staring at him, but the look of displeased had gone._

_"I know that you want to meet Will Graham. But if you keep up with your action, it will interfere with my work." _

_Henrikas' eyes widened in fraction and he hastily nodded. "I'm sorry," he said once again._

_Hannibal nodded. "I'm not angry with you, Herkus. But my work is important, and I expect that you will behave better next time."_

_"Okay, Hannibal," Henrikas nodded. "I'm just curious about Mr. Will," he admitted._

_Hannibal's mouth twitched upwards, showing him the barest smile. "I know that you are. But you must be patient, you will see him soon." _

True to the psychiatrist's words, Mr. Will had visited them again. Henrikas didn't expect that the empath would come this soon. Perhaps, even Hannibal didn't anticipate the sudden meeting, but the older cannibal was probably pleased that Mr. Will was once again in need of his assistance. It was unfair that Hannibal could hog Mr. Will to himself though. He wished that the psychiatrist would let him meet Mr. Will before long. He was growing impatient with watching on the distance.

The empath had probably entered Hannibal's office by now, and quite possibly, already in business, as Mr. Will didn't seem to like to talk to psychiatrist that much. Henrikas knew the feeling. While he greatly enjoyed spending his time talking to Hannibal, he was quite wary when the older cannibal channeled to his psychiatrist's side. It was as if he tried to dig his deepest secret when he asked questions and more questions, something that Henrikas couldn't bear to let go yet. His secrets were somewhat overwhelming to learn, and he was afraid what his current guardian's thought would be when it was revealed.

So, no. No revealing secrets in his current position. He would protect his secrets if that was the last thing he did.

Henrikas released his hold on the knob, his mind back to present. Should he stay or should he check on Mr. Will?

He wanted to see Mr. Will. Henrikas wanted to know what was bugging the empath and why he was so jumpy. But, if he was to eavesdrop again, the psychiatrist would know and he would be displeased by his action. He didn't want to disappoint Hannibal, not if he could help it.

_What to do? _Henrikas paced in front of the door. _I can't secretly listen to their conversation since Hannibal will notice my scent. _He stopped moving as a brilliant idea popped in his head. _Wait... I can try to hide it, _he thought before frowning, _but I don't know how._

Henrikas sighed loudly after a few minutes passing by without any ideas. There wasn't a way that he could think of. Maybe he should give up on meeting Mr. Will, the quarter-human thought.

He sat on the sofa again, staring longingly at the mahogany door before he grabbed his sketchbook. Henrikas wasn't in the mood for drawing, so he just flipped through it to see his previous drawings and immediately facepalmed when he stopped at one picture. A very familiar picture.

A drawing of a lone brown stag with ruby-red eyes surrounded by the forest. It was his first drawing, and it was a picture of his father when he was in his complete Creature form. It was quite well drawn for a four year old and Henrikas was proud of that particular piece of work.

But Henrikas wasn't seeing any of that, instead, all he saw was his own stupidness. He had forgotten about his heritage. He forgot that his partial form had an amazing sense of hearing.

_Now that I think about it, the last time I transformed was before I met Hannibal. And since I've been living with him, there is no need for me to hunt, _Henrikas shrugged. _Well, at least I can stretch my legs in my other form._

He looked around his surroundings. Henrikas had a suspicion that the walls in the building were thick.

_Even though my sense of hearing in my half-Creature form is better than human, I don't think even I can hear clearly in this room. _He knocked on the wall. _Like I thought, it's hard, _he mused, _I better get out then._

Henrikas knew that there was a space, in the waiting room, beside Hannibal's office somewhere. He had seen it before. It situated quite far from the psychiatrist's door, so Henrikas didn't think that Hannibal would notice his scent. Nodding to himself, Henrikas made his move.

Opening the door quietly, his eyes wandered towards the small hallway and he immediately shut the door closed as silent as possible – thankfully, it didn't make any creaking sound – when he saw a person outside. A woman.

Henrikas didn't know that Hannibal had another patient. He had made sure to memorise Hannibal's schedule, and he was quite sure that the psychiatrist was supposed to be free at this time, except for his impromptu appointment with Mr. Will. Hannibal did say that the empath wasn't his official patient, so Mr. Will didn't count. Hannibal must have had a new patient, he deduced, as that was the only possible answer.

_But there was something strange about her. _Henrikas recalled seeing Hannibal's newest patient leaning awkwardly on the door. _It's almost like she's eavesdropping. _He blinked at the thought.

Slowly, he let the door ajar and peeked through the gap. The woman didn't seem to notice him, and Henrikas planned to keep it that way. Observing her, he decided that his speculation was right. The woman was eavesdropping. But there was something else too, in one of her hands held a device. Henrikas didn't know what it was used for, but it probably wasn't for something good as she always kept it near the door.

Without thinking, Henrikas stepped outside. "What are you doing?"

The woman was startled by his voice and she quickly hid the device away in her bag. When she turned to his way, Henrikas saw nervousness on her face, though it quickly disappeared when she finally _looked_ at him.

Henrikas frowned as he took in her appearance. She wore a red dress covered by yet another red coat with a small black handbag in her hands. Her hair was frizzy and dark red in colour – somehow, she reminded him of Lily's, except that his tormentor had a straight and slightly wavy hair. She had a pale complexion and high cheekbones that seemed to jut out. Overall, she was an unknown patient of Hannibal – that seemed to like red colour a bit too much – and probably, the most suspicious patient Henrikas ever seen. It was not helping that the woman gave a strange, uncomfortable feeling either.

She gave a patronising smile, "Hello there, little boy."

"What are _you_ doing?" He repeated.

The nervous came back to her face. "Nothing. I'm just admiring the door."

Henrikas gave her a point for not stuttering even when she was lying, but she still didn't answer him. His uneasiness grew when she put a step closer to him. "You lied. I saw that you do something with that... thing."

"What thing?" She asked, trying to act innocent.

He silently cursed for not knowing what the gadget was, but he wouldn't let her win. "You were listening to them," he accused.

"No, I'm not. I said that I was admiring the door," she said while maintaining a placating smile, but Henrikas could see that she was starting to get annoyed.

"No, you're not," he raised his voice, "I saw that – " The words died out when the woman suddenly clamped his mouth shut with her hands, her face was panicked, but Henrikas could see the determination in her eyes.

"Shh," she whispered urgently, "They're going to hear you."

Henrikas tried to wriggle out from her hold, but it was difficult to do so when her grip was restraining him. Even if she was a woman, she was still an adult and since he was a small child, she had the upper hand. But, Henrikas wasn't going to back down, so he did what children his age did when someone put their hands over the mouth.

He bit her hand. Hard enough to draw some blood. The coppery taste of blood seeped into his mouth as he heard the woman yelped in surprise and move her hands from his lips, but still, she didn't release him. In fact, she held him tighter.

"Let me go!" He shouted with muffled voice as she tried to cover his mouth again, despite what had just happened, but the woman didn't budge. Henrikas noticed that she panickedly glanced at the door, no doubt that she was getting worried whether someone inside had heard them.

The woman shushed him when Henrikas struggled some more. "Shh! If I let you go, you cannot scream, okay?" She asked anxiously and Henrikas shook his head. Like hell he was going with her plan. "Come on, please? I buy you some candies if you keep quiet," she whispered, her face was too near to his liking.

Suddenly, the image of him being nearly embraced by the unknown black entity invaded his mind. His blood ran cold and Henrikas found he couldn't breathe. His mind flashed back to the cold, dark feeling that he felt when he had his nightmare. The feeling of helplessness, resigned to his fate.

"_Paleisk mane!_" He yelled out. Henrikas was unaware that he had slipped into his mother tongue because of the panic that settled inside him. She made him remembered the unpleasant encounter with the thing that chased him, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Before she could say anything, the door suddenly swung opened and there was Hannibal. A huge surge of relieved flowed through Henrikas as he saw the psychiatrist.

Safe.

He was _safe_, Hannibal was here.

"Release him," Hannibal spoke with an edge in his voice. It was not a request, but a demand. The unknown woman must have noticed the underlying threat because the woman immediately obeyed him.

As soon as he was freed, Henrikas ran to Hannibal and hid behind his legs. He clutched on the psychiatrist's pants with his eyes trained on the woman as he gathered his breath. She was a nervous wreck. Her body trembled slightly, and she looked like someone who had swallowed something bad.

Henrikas didn't see Mr. Will behind him, so he must have just left. While he felt saddened that he had missed another chance to meet him, Henrikas was glad that the empath had gone. It would be disastrous if Mr. Will saw this situation.

Hannibal took a quick glance at him and softly patted his head. The act relaxed him and he slackened his grip, taking comfort in the older man's presence.

"Miss Kimball?" Hannibal suddenly questioned.

The woman, Miss Kimball, startled, but nodded. "Ye.. yes."

"Good evening," the psychiatrist spoke, but the pleasantries was feigned. "Please come in." She hesitated for a moment, but followed Hannibal. She looked at him uneasily. The atmosphere was tense and filled with awkward silence.

Henrikas look at Hannibal, wondering if that was the cue for him to go. His thought was proven right when Hannibal told him that they would talk later. Reluctantly, Henrikas went out, but not before throwing another heated glare to the woman. His dissatisfaction at being dismissed slightly diminished when he noted the still nervous form of Miss Kimball.

She was so going to get killed, he thought. He just hoped that her death would be soon and that Hannibal would let him join the killing. It was payback for making him recalling those nasty dreams.

Back at his room, Henrikas immediately went to the washroom. Stepping on the step stool, he looked at the mirror and grimaced when he saw a trace of blood smudged on his lips. His appearance was also dishevelled. He groaned. Hannibal must have seen it. No wonder the older cannibal told him to clean up himself.

He straightened his shirt first before combing his hair. Somehow, there was a comb in the bathroom, along with little bottles of soap and shampoo, and a piece of towel like they always gave in hotels. Hannibal must have put it recently because he didn't notice them before.

Gargling, Henrikas washed out the lingering taste of copper. While he liked the taste of the crimson liquid, the woman's just tasted nasty. He gargled once more, making sure that the taste was completely gone. Henrikas winced when he felt a sudden sharp sting. He opened his mouth and upon closer look, he spotted that there was a thin red line on the inside of the bottom of his lips. Pinching near the lower mouth, he saw the line thickening with red liquid before it was mixed with saliva.

A cut.

Somehow, when he was struggling with the woman, he had cut his lips. It must have been at the time when he bit her, but as he was too worked up he didn't notice the pain. He sighed, pondering at his own bad luck – not to mention that he had a bump on his head because of one raged teen – before washing his face and wiped it with a clean towel. When he lifted his face, Hannibal was suddenly there, standing behind him in the mirror. His heart missed a beat. He didn't even hear the older cannibal coming in, much less noticed his presence.

His sense must have been dulled. That, or he had great trust in Hannibal.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Only a tiny cut. Nothing serious." He jumped off from the stool, gaining a mild look of disapproved from the older man to which he replied with a sheepish smile. He walked out of the bathroom and took a seat on one of the sofas with Hannibal trailed behind him. "That was fast. What did you do with Miss Kimball?"

"I didn't kill her if that is what you're asking," Hannibal replied and Henrikas raised an eyebrow. That was a shame. "And her name is not Kimball, it's Freddie Lounds."

"She lied about her name?" Henrikas frowned before remembering the reason why they were fighting in the first place. "Ah, I forgot to tell you! She did something suspicious before, using some kind of weird... thing?"

"The recorder?" Hannibal asked.

"A what?" he replied, confused. He never heard it before.

"Recorder," Hannibal repeated, "It is a device used to record sound or data."

Henrikas nodded absent-mindedly. That would make sense. "So, what did she recorded?"

"My conversation with Will Graham."

He became alarmed. "What? Why did she do that?"

"Curiosity, dear Herkus. Humans are always eager to learn something that holds their interest, though I must say that Miss Lounds had crossed the line, even if she is a tabloid journalist." Henrikas frowned, as he didn't quite understood what the older cannibal had said. What was a tabloid journalist anyway? Some sort of reporter? "Do not fret, Herkus. I have solved the problem," Hannibal reassured.

"If you say so, Hannibal," he conceded. Gulping, he suddenly found the taste of the nasty blood of the woman coming back, despite the fact that he himself had an injury in his mouth. The woman's taste dominated his own blood. What did she eat that made her blood taste so horrible? "Hannibal? Do you have a juice or something?"

Hannibal blinked, like he didn't expect the question, but the older cannibal answered him without missing a beat. "I have orange juice in my office, yes. Are you thirsty, Herkus?"

Henrikas shook his head, "Not really. It's just that... her blood tasted so awful. Like burnt charcoal." Or more liked burnt corpse, really. Yuck.

"I see. I'll bring the drink here," Hannibal said as he rose to his feet. "If it doesn't work, I'm sure that tonight dessert will be your remedy."

Henrikas only grinned in response. "Sure, if you make me chocolate gateau."

~X~

"Eh," Henrikas blinked in surprise as Hannibal's words dawned on him. "Someone is going to join us for dinner?"

Hannibal nodded as he rolled up his sleeves. "Yes. I invited him," he said as Henrikas watched the psychiatrist tied an apron to his waist before he took some meat – probably loin part – out from the freezer and placed it on the sink.

"Him? So it isn't Alana?" Henrikas propped his elbows on the counter, watching Hannibal's movement with interest as the older cannibal gathered various ingredients on the table. "Who is it?"

"Jack Crawford."

"Aren't he the FBI guy?" Henrikas lifted his hands when Hannibal placed some onions in front of him. Idly, he took one and peeled it, carefully as not to let it fall on the floor. The older cannibal then placed another bowl near of him and Henrikas put his finished work inside it. "Why did you invite him anyway?"

"Jack want to ask some questions regarding Will last visit."

Henrikas paused. "Is Mr. Will in trouble?"

The psychiatrist shook his head, "No, I don't believe so. I'm sure that Jack is merely concerned about the profiler's mental state."

He frowned and stepped down from the stool, the onions were all peeled. "Well, if he worries, why don't he just ask Mr. Will himself?" He turned the pipe, cleaning the grime on his hands with water and rinsed off the lather.

"I'm his psychiatrist, and Jack wants to make sure that Will Graham is not broken."

Scowling, he spoke, "Well, if he doesn't want Mr. Will to break, he shouldn't have made him work for him in the first place." He heard some stories about this Jack person from Hannibal sometimes and found himself not liking the man very much.

Hannibal chuckled, "True. Humans are really a contradicting creature."

Henrikas sat on the stool again. "So, does this mean that we can't eat dinner together?" He questioned as he watched Hannibal washed the peeled onions and started to cut them into tiny pieces.

"Jack will not mind your presence," Hannibal replied as he took an empty container and grabbed a lemon, paring it off with a knife. The older cannibal briefly looked up, staring into his eyes. "You can sit next to me."

He nodded. Usually he would sit on the opposite of the older cannibal, but seeing that they had a guest coming later, it would be prudent that the seat was reserved for said guest. "Anything more that I can help?" He asked when he saw Hannibal looked so busy with prepping the meat.

"Of course, an extra pair of hands is most appreciated." Hannibal gave him another bowl that have chocolate bars inside. "This is one of the ingredients for tonight's dessert. Please break them into pieces."

"Okay!" Henrikas replied while grinning. It was obvious that Hannibal would make his requested sweets. Breaking them into two, he took a sniff when the scent of cocoa permeated in the air. It was calming, almost inviting him to take a bite.

"Try not to make a mess. And _don't_ eat the chocolate or there will be no dessert for you," the older psychiatrist said while his back was on him. Henrikas pouted as he reluctantly lowered the chocolate bar from his mouth.

_Hannibal was no fun,_ he thought as he stared at the back of the older cannibal who was still into his task, _and how does he know what I'm about to do without looking, anyway?_

~X~

Their guest arrived at the appointed time. Hannibal, being the good host he was, opened the door – he knew that it was common sense, but Henrikas thought that it was a hassle – while Henrikas chose to wait in the living room. He heard some conversations being exchanged from both of the adults, no doubt consisted greeting and pleasantries that which Henrikas bad at.

He saw Hannibal first, walking into the living room, followed by their expected guest, Mr. Jack Crawford. Almost unconsciously, Henrikas observed him.

He was a dark-skinned man. Tall, perhaps taller than Hannibal, Henrikas wasn't sure, but Mr. Crawford was definitely taller than Mr. Will. His hair spotted some grey and there were several permanent wrinkles on his face, showing his age. Old, but not old enough to send him into retirement. His dark eyes were weary and guarded, as if he was tired dealing with criminals. He wore a formal attire; a black coat, a dark maroon dress shirt and a tie. There was no ring on his finger, but the mark that left by it clearly told Henrikas that he was already married. That man probably separated his personal life from work.

"This is my relative, Henrikas Lecter." Hannibal spoke when both he and Mr. Crawford could see him. "Henrikas, this is Jack Crawford," the older cannibal introduced.

Henrikas nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Crawford."

"Nice to meet you too," the man said.

He didn't expect him, Henrikas could see in his eyes, but the dark-skinned man didn't question the extra company. Mr. Crawford didn't seem to mind his presence, like Hannibal had said. It was almost like... he was ignoring him. That, or he just didn't know how to handle kids.

Henrikas thought was cut short when Hannibal announced that it was time for dinner as he led Mr. Crawford into the dining room. He followed suit.

.

.

.

Henrikas made himself comfortable as Johann Sebastian Bach: Cello Suite No.4: Prelude was softly playing in the background.

Both he and Mr. Crawford were already in sitting position while Hannibal was standing with one of his hands holding a sauce boat. The psychiatrist then poured the Cumberland sauce over his and Henrikas' plate. He thanked the older cannibal and received a nod in return.

"Loin, served with a Cumberland sauce of red fruits," Hannibal spoke with practiced ease as he put the sauce boat down.

"Um, loin. What kind?" Mr. Crawford asked while holding a knife.

"Pork."

Henrikas mentally snorted when he heard the reply from the dark-skinned man. He didn't think that Mr. Crawford had the slightest idea that said pork was actually a _human_. He wondered what his reaction would be if he knew.

"I don't get many opportunities to, uh, eat home-cooked meals. My wife and I both work, and, uh, as hard as I tried not to," Mr. Crawford was saying as Hannibal put on his coat, "I did wind up marrying my mother."

Hannibal smiled, amused, and sat down beside Henrikas. "Your mother didn't cook?"

"She did, she did," the other replied. "I only wish she didn't. There was this meal she used to prepare. She liked to call it 'oriental noodles'. Spaghetti, soy sauce, bouillon cubes, and spam." Henrikas blinked as he heard the ingredients. Was it even edible, he mused. "I was raised thin as a youngster."

Though he wasn't that thin anymore, Henrikas thought. Mr. Crawford wasn't really fat, but he wouldn't deny that the man was big. He certainly could use to lose a few pounds. Then he could be one of Hannibal's candidates for food. But, the man seemed polite enough, so maybe not.

Henrikas mentally shrugged as he cut the meat. It was tender enough that it split with one slice. Piercing it with a fork, he ate it and hummed in delight. The sour that came from the sauce and the slightly sweet, yet bitter loin tasted amazing in his mouth. Brilliant.

"Well, next time, bring your wife. I'd love to have you both for _dinner_."

Henrikas almost choked on his food at the pun. The amusement doubled when the other thanked the older cannibal, and it was only by sheer willpower for Henrikas to not laugh it out loud. Fortunately, Mr. Crawford didn't seem to notice it, though his action was clearly seen by the older cannibal. He gave an amused smile to Hannibal, mouthing 'nice joke' in Lithuanian. The psychiatrist didn't bother to conceal the barest hint of a smirk at his remark.

It was a wonder their silent conversation went unnoticed by Mr. Crawford. Perhaps the man was quite taken by Hannibal's cooking. Henrikas didn't blame him, the psychiatrist was a genius in culinary. He was just that _good_.

"Lovely," Mr. Crawford complimented as he chewed. "So, why do you think Will Graham came back to see you?"

"I'm sure he recognises the necessity of his own support structure if he is to go on supporting you in the field."

Henrikas listened with interest, though it didn't show on his face. Mr. Crawford didn't know that he could perfectly understand them and knew what he was talking about, but Hannibal _knew_. As the psychiatrist let him dine together, it was safe to say that he wouldn't get in trouble for listening. Not to mention that Jack still seemed to ignore him, so it was fine. It was the man's fault for not recognising him as a threat.

"Well, I believe that a guy like Will Graham knows exactly what's going on inside of his head, which is why he doesn't want anyone else up there."

"Are you not accustomed to broken ponies in your stable?"

Henrikas sipped his juice – as he wasn't old enough to drink wine – quietly, listening to both adults making statements regarding Mr. Will. Hannibal was in his psychiatrist mode, though the other man didn't seem to realise that. Mr. Crawford didn't know how much he had revealed about himself during dinner. Henrikas didn't know whether all psychiatrists were all like Hannibal, sneaky and calculating.

"You think Will Graham's a broken pony?"

"I think _you_ think Will is a broken pony," Hannibal countered. "Have you ever lost a pony, Jack?"

"If you're asking me whether or not I've ever lost someone in the field, the answer is yes. Why?" Mr. Crawford asked. Despite it wasn't evidently showed on his face, Mr. Crawford was a bit wary after the question.

"I want to understand why you're so delicate with Will. Because you don't trust him, or because you're afraid of losing another pony?"

"I've already had my psych eval," their guest huffed in mild annoyance.

"Not by me. You've already told me about your mother," Hannibal smiled, "Why stop there?"

Hannibal brought his glass up, waiting for the other man to do the same. The dark-skinned man laughed. "Oh, great." Mr. Crawford placed the cutleries away. "All right," he said as they toasted. Somehow, Hannibal had managed to appease the tense atmosphere. Psychiatrist, Henrikas thought dryly.

Henrikas quickly finished his meal – only a small portion was left anyway – when Hannibal continued talking to their guest. As it wasn't Will-related anymore, he pulled out from the conversation. Henrikas wasn't that interested in the other man, but Hannibal was. Probably because the psychiatrist wanted to use the man. Poor Mr. Crawford, he didn't know what hit him.

He glanced at the psychiatrist, who gave him a nod. It was _time_.

Before dinner, the older cannibal had told him that they could dine together, but there would be a time when Hannibal needed to talk with their guest alone. Work related, he said. Henrikas agreed, knowing that it was important to the psychiatrist. He had thought eating the dessert at the counter, but when he voiced his idea, the older cannibal wasn't pleased.

Food was meant to eat in the dining room – or bedroom, on special occasions – was what Hannibal told him.

So, after he was done with the main course, Henrikas ate the long awaited dessert – chocolate gateau – with much gusto. He took his time enjoying the sweet treat, but quick enough to finish them within ten minutes. After that, he bid both adults goodnight as he excused himself to his room, much like the time when Alana came for dinner.

When he reached his room, the uneasiness of his last nightmare came back with full force. There were so many things that happened today that he forgot about his unpleasant encounter, just like he had hoped for. But now, looking at his bed, Henrikas couldn't think it as his resting place, but as a gate to his nightmare. Fear crept into him.

He was _afraid_ to sleep.

~X~

Hannibal hummed softly to the background music, Pachelbel: Canon in D Major, as he washed the used plates and cutleries. Jack Crawford had left about fifteen minutes ago and Hannibal discovered some satisfying information during his visit, both Will and the man himself. The FBI agent was clever, not giving anything much about his field of works, but years as a psychiatrist, Hannibal could read between the lines.

He dried the last plate before putting it on the rack. Washing his hands once more, Hannibal wiped his wet hands on a clean towel. Then, he opened the upper cupboard of the cabinet and took some tea cans out. Taking a small glass pitcher, he put a few tea leaves before pouring some hot water inside. The clear liquid turned yellowish in a matter of seconds.

Henrikas had trouble sleeping lately, and sometimes, he woke him at odd hours with his muffled screams. Hannibal pitied the boy, but his young charge never said that something was bothering him, and for that, he wouldn't aid him in waking him up from his nightmares. It was better if the boy himself confessed of his problem rather than him confronting the boy because the psychiatrist knew that Henrikas would shy away from his assistance. Still, he wasn't that heartless to completely ignore the boy to his agony, despite how he found the sound of his young charge's distressed rather beautiful. A part of him enjoyed the whimpered pain that came from the boy, his hunter side. But, there was also a part of him that _concern _for his young charge's well-being.

Hannibal opened the lower drawer and took a filter bag when several minutes had passed. Slowly, he poured the light brown liquid into a porcelain cup through the filter. Finished, he nodded in satisfaction before taking a small plate and put it under the hot and steaming cup. Carefully, Hannibal ascended the stairs and make his way to Henrikas' room.

He wondered briefly whether the boy was still awake when he saw the light that shone through from the gap at the bottom of the door. He knocked on the piece of wood, but there was no answer. Thinking that his young charge had fallen asleep with the lights on again, the psychiatrist slowly opened the door and blinked in curiosity when he saw the empty bed. He heard the sound of running water from the bathroom and before long, the sound quietened and the door was opened, revealing Henrikas who had his towel coiled around his neck, rubbing his face with the material. Hannibal noticed the damp hair and wondered why the boy took a bath again, one that late at night.

"Hannibal?" Henrikas spoke, startled, like he had just realised his presence. "What are you doing in here? Do you need something?"

He shook his head, "No, Herkus. I've come to bring you tea." The boy looked even more confused than before. "Why did you take another bath?" Hannibal noted the boy flinched at his question and how his enchanting emerald eyes averted from his gaze.

"I... was feeling a bit too hot," the boy said, and it was then when Hannibal noticed the trembling form of his charge. Did something happen to the boy? Was he feeling sick?

"Herkus?" Hannibal put the tea at the table beside the bed and came closer to the young boy. There was something wrong. A feeling that Hannibal couldn't quite describe. "Are you alright?" He quickly knelt down and was about to place his hand over his forehead to check his temperature when he saw _fear_ lit in those green eyes. And for a moment, pain flared in his heart, thinking that it was directed to him.

"No!"

The boy slapped away his hand with much force that the action surprised Hannibal. But, before he could ask or do anything, he heard the strangled gasp coming from Henrikas. The boy looked at him with such an anguish that shouldn't appear on a child's face, and Hannibal found himself couldn't breathe at the moment as he was once again taken by surprise by the sorrowful and guilty look.

"A-ah... I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Henrikas spoke, still trembling.

Did the boy think he would hit him? Judging by his face, Hannibal assumed that his thought was correct as the boy closed his eyes, like was expecting a punishment. Rage boiled down to Hannibal, not to his young charge, but to the one who made the boy acted like this. The previous guardians. Silently, Hannibal calmed himself before making a move to the boy.

"It's alright, Herkus. I'm at fault too, I apologise for startling you." The boy hesitantly opened his eyes, and Hannibal was relieved to see the fear had gone. Henrikas wasn't seeing him back then, he realised. The boy probably saw something else, his unpleasant memories perhaps. Very slowly and carefully, Hannibal lifted his hand again. "I just want to check your temperature." Henrikas nodded, albeit slowly.

Henrikas was startled when he felt the icy-cold beneath his hand. Henrikas skin was so cold that the temperature practically radiated from the boy himself. No wonder he was shivering. Hannibal took his towel and put it over the boy's head, ignoring the slight flinch. His young charge was cold, and his hair was wet, the mix between the two weren't good.

"Why did you take another bath?" Hannibal repeated his question as he gently guided the boy to the bed and sat down as he tried to dry his damp hair. The boy shuffled his feet uneasily as he continued to shiver while he muttered something, but Hannibal didn't quite catch the words. "What is it?"

"I'm scared to sleep." The voice was so tiny and so meek that Hannibal forgotten that the boy in front of him was the same boy that listened to him throughout his killing. He looked so helpless and frightened, like a wounded animal.

"Why are you afraid to sleep?"

"Bad dreams," the boy mumbled as his green eyes looked distant. Henrikas suddenly shook his head after a moment of pause, as if he was shaking off his fear, his nightmare. "I don't want to sleep."

Hannibal was silent for a moment before he lifted the boy up onto the bed, producing a surprised yelp from the other. Taking the still hot cup on the bedside table, he gave it to Henrikas who gingerly took it from his hands, confusion etched on his young face.

"Drink this, it will help you to relax," Hannibal spoke softly. "So that you will be calm enough when you are sleeping and hopefully, give you a dreamless sleep."

The boy stared warily at the steaming cup. "But... what if I have a nightmare?" Henrikas looked into his eyes with a hint of hesitation. "I-I don't want to."

He carded through the raven locks, trying to ease the young boy's fear. The dark hair was cool and soft to touch. "Herkus, you need to sleep. It's not healthy if you cut the time of your much needed rest." When the boy still hesitated, Hannibal added, "I'll wake you up from your nightmare if you have one."

The hope that shone on the little cannibal's eyes made Hannibal's heart ached. Should he have woken up the boy after all, when he had his previous nightmares?

"Promise?"

The psychiatrist nodded. "I promise."

Henrikas stared at the cup again. Hannibal watched the still trembling form of his charge and the steam that produced from the cup, noticing the soft white smoke dancing in front of the young boy before it dissipated in the air. Slowly, the boy lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip. Surprise adorned the boy's face.

"Warm."

Hannibal softly smiled after hearing the sigh of contentment coming from Henrikas. He took another sip, and another, until the tea was finished. The psychiatrist noted the flushed cheeks that started to come back on the young boy's face. He looked better. Taking the emptied cup from his hands, Hannibal placed it on the bedside table again before resuming his task to dry the boy's hair.

"I can do it myself," Henrikas protested, but Hannibal shook his head.

"Let me help you."

The boy just looked at him and sighed, resigned to his fate. Hannibal smiled when he saw his charge's pout, the boy probably didn't realise that he did it. Gently massaging and drying his hair, Hannibal noticed the boy started to doze off, especially when only silence accompany them. It went by for a couple of minutes, and when the psychiatrist done, he lifted the damp towel from his head and threw it into the piles of dirty laundries in the bathroom. When he came back to the room, the boy could barely open his eyes. Suppressing a smile, Hannibal took a comb and lightly combed the midnight locks. This time, there was no sound of protest as the effects of the tea had started kicking in, showing that the boy was exhausted and needed to rest soon.

Hannibal gingerly helped the boy onto sleeping position. He chuckled when he heard the sleepy mumbles of his charge as he drew the duvet just to his shoulders. The psychiatrist stared at the sleeping face of Henrikas a while longer before he caressed the smooth cheek that wasn't icy-cold anymore.

"Goodnight, Herkus," Hannibal spoke softly and was about to take the cup, when he, suddenly, was grabbed by small hands. Wide and hazy emerald eyes stared at him in panic.

"Don't go!"

Hannibal had to blink back a surprise, he had thought the boy had gone to sleep a moment ago. Perhaps the boy did, but the fear probably dominated his thought that it woke him up.

He thought back when he was at Henrikas' age, plagued by irrational nightmares after he heard a ghost story from his father. Hannibal somewhat recalled that his mother was angry at his father for telling the story, making the young him at that time had a fear to sleep and always jumpy when a shadow moved. The psychiatrist smiled at the memory, remembering the older Lecter solution for his fear. Perhaps, he could do the same to young Henrikas.

The psychiatrist looked at the small trembling hands on his arm. "Herkus, can you release your hold on me? I believe I have a solution for your fear." Henrikas stared at him dubiously before slowly releasing him. Patting his head, Hannibal spoke, "Thank you. Herkus, I need to leave your room," Hannibal said slowly, noticing the boy's fear surged again despite his sleepy state. "Just for a little while, I need to take something from my room."

Henrikas reluctantly nodded and Hannibal took the cue to go, disregarding the intense staring behind his back. It didn't take him long to find the item he was searching for, a storybook. Hannibal bought it a few months ago – before he met the little cannibal – when he passed by a new bookstore. It was a book for children, and despite the fact he had none that was living with him at that time, the psychiatrist had bought it in a moment of nostalgia. He remembered his sweet little sister had the same book, and how she claimed that it was her favourite's story. She insisted to their parents to read it to her every night and they complied with her request.

The story was quite ordinary, now that Hannibal saw it again. It was about a princess who was kidnapped by a dragon because she wore a stunning gold jewellery. Then, came a hero to rescue the female.

Mischa had several times made him played with her, with her as the princess and him as the hero. He would indulge in her game because he, at that time, found heroes as a respectable figure who would never turn away the request of a lady. The young him would slay the dragon, which his father would usually portray as. After the beast was killed, he would cry in triumph and the elated princess would gift him a kiss on the cheek, now that she wasn't hold captive anymore.

A wistful smile adorned on Hannibal's face as he recalled his childhood. Shaking his head, the psychiatrist went back into his charge's room, who tried to keep awake by pinching his arms. Hannibal let out a huff of amused before taking a chair from the dressing table and placed it beside the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Hannibal chuckled at the curiosity that lies in the sleepy tone. "When I was a child, I had the same trouble as you. I was afraid to sleep because I was told of frightening stories from my father. To appease my fear, my father would read me a story before he put the book under my pillow when I fell asleep."

"Why did he do that?" Henrikas asked confusedly.

"So that I would be dreaming of the story that he read and not plagued with bad dreams," he replied. Hannibal knew that there was no truth in it, but somehow, his father managed to make his nightmares went away. As a child, he always believed that when a book was put under his head, he would be dreaming as the hero of the story.

"... did it work?" The boy stared curiously at him. "For you at that time, did it work?"

He smiled, "Yes, indeed. That night, I dreamt of being a hero. I travelled across the country, searching for people who need my aid as I slew the dragons and beasts that attacked the villagers along my way."

The boy giggled at his answer. "That's nice," he spoke as his eyes grew distant, as if he was recalling something from long ago. "Tėti would read me stories, and sometimes, Mama too. Tėti would use different voices when he was telling the stories, but Mama didn't know how. Instead, she played me a song or sing me a lullaby before I go to sleep," Henrikas mumbled as he yawned.

The psychiatrist was surprised to hear Henrikas' confession. The boy didn't talk about his dead parents much, but Hannibal was pleased that the younger cannibal shared that piece of information with him.

"I'll like to try your father's method. It'll be nice if I don't have a bad dream tonight," Henrikas said sleepily.

Hannibal only smiled as he told the boy to lie down and get comfortable. Henrikas obeyed him and stared at him with anticipation, though the emerald eyes were overcast with drowsiness. The psychiatrist opened the first page and started reading out aloud, keeping his tone smooth and steady.

The psychiatrist didn't try to change his voice like his charge's father had done, as he knew that the boy would fall asleep sooner or later. When he was in the middle of the story, the psychiatrist heard the light snore and when he lifted up his head from the book, he saw the sleeping face of Henrikas. This time, Hannibal was positive that he had gone to sleep. As carefully as not to wake the boy, Hannibal slipped the book under the pillow.

He stared at the peaceful sleeping face of the boy, feeling warmth invaded his body. Returning the chair to the original place, he took the emptied cold cup and turned off the light. The moonlight that came from the gap between the curtains shone onto the boy's form, and he smiled when he noticed that the boy was still sleeping.

"Goodnight, Herkus. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>So, do you like it? I tried to write something fluffy, but it's so hard. I just realised that I didn't tell much about Harry and the tormentors in this chapter, but... oh well, my bad. The next one, then.<p>

I wanted to remind again that this chapter will be slow building. Please don't be mad if you don't see the interaction between Will/Henrikas or Hannibal/Will that much, okay? I'll get to that soon. Next chapter will be the third episode of Hannibal, Abigail had awaken, so what will Henrikas do?

Let me know what you think please. Have a nice day dear readers!

Translation :

Paleisk mane – (Let me go)

Tėti – (Father)


End file.
